Sons of Anarchy Chapter One  Homecoming
by Liz51668
Summary: Elizabeth Hunter comes home to Charming where she grew up after being gone for three years.  She is no longer the same mousy girl she was when she left and Charming isn't the same as when she left either.  Is it true you can't go back home?
1. Chapter 1

The Red custom truck pulled over to the side of the road, the engine idling as the driver stared at the sign saying Welcome

to Charming. Their grip on the steering wheel was firm but not white knuckled. It had been three years since she had left

Charming. Three years of change for her.

"Jesus Lizzie get a grip" She said chastising herself as she pulled back onto the road and entered Charming. A smile played

across her lips as she noticed not much had changed in the three years she had been gone. The joys of small town living.

She yawned as she pulled into her homestead. Even though she was tired she unhitched the trailer that she had hooked onto

her truck and pushed her bike into the garage. She grabbed her bags and then unlocked the door and went inside.

Piney and Juice were on their way back from a repo run when they noticed the truck in the Hunter's backyard. Piney knew

that the house had been empty for years so he had radioed in asking someone to go check it out. Adam Hunter had been a

good friend to Piney, John and Clay and he didn't want anyone wrecking the house.

Gemma got the call and went to the garage. "Piney says there's a suspicious truck at the Hunter residence, not a plate from

Montana where Bo is, he asked if someone could check it out." Her gaze fell on Jax and Opie.

"Did he see where the plate was from?" Opie asked as he cleaned off his hands knowing him and Jax had been selected to

go.

"Alabama and with the Aryan crap that is been going on in Charming lately, Alabama is KKK territory so I think that is why

Piney was a bit on the worried side."

Opie nodded. "Ready to go?" Opie said looking at Jax.

Jax was going to say no, but the look on Gemma's face said he had no choice. "Yeah." Jax said cleaning off his hands and

then went to his bike and him and Opie went to the Hunter house.

Jax and Opie got off their bikes and looked the truck over. "Nice truck for KKK" Jax said looking inside the cab.

"I'm home" Lizzie whispered to the house. Her brother Bo had come and gotten the house cleaned and aired out for her

arrival. She smiled again at how the house looked exactly like the way she had left it. She took her bags to her room and

took a hot shower. She let the hot water soothe her tired bones and muscles as well as her nerves. The song you can't go

back home rang in her ears. She got dressed and was at the foot of the stairs when she heard a noise.

Silently and stealthily she made her way to the gun cabinet and opened it and grabbed the 30-30 shot gun and armed it. She

went to the front door in the shadows and when she saw the knob rattle then turn she used the noise to cock the gun and then

she stepped in front of the door the shotgun chest high.

Opie nodded and took out his piece and nodded toward the house. Jax went to the door and Opie looked in the window. Jax

checked the door knob and found it unlocked so he turned it and opened the door. As he looked up he noticed the shotgun

pointed at his chest and the woman holding it at him.

Lizzie Hunter watched him step over the threshold and step into the light and that's when he saw her. She squinted a little in

the dark and recognized him. She gave a little smirk. "Jax Teller?"

Jax looked more closely at her and then said "Shit Elizabeth, had me worried there for a minute." Jax said smirking back.

Lizzie put the safety on the shotgun and put it down.

Opie's gun leveled at the woman as soon as he saw that she had a shotgun leveled at Jax. He was about to tell her to drop it

when she spoke. He looked at her more closely like Jax did and when she put her gun down he did likewise. "Shit"

"This is a story to tell my grandchildren, that I got the drop on Jax Teller and Opie Winston." Lizzie said with a chuckle.

"Pop saw the truck in the yard as he was coming back from a repo and wanted someone to check it out. Gemma

volunteered us" Opie said still watching her closely.

"Sounds like how my daddy was. He liked to volunteer Bo and I for things he knew we wouldn't like particularly especially

if he was pissed at us." Lizzie said walking over to the kitchen table to fetch her cigarettes. She lit one and took a big drag

and then let it out.

Jax watched her intrigued as she lit a cigarette. The Elizabeth Hunter that he knew wouldn't have touched a cigarette.

"Umm so are you back to just visit or are you staying?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Not sure yet, but after three years of biking me and my backside need a breather" She said with a smile.

"Didn't see a bike outside" Opie said looking at her.

"She's in the garage, wasn't about to leave her out in the open. She's a 2k bike but with my customs on her she's worth about

5-6K."

"You do custom work?" Opie said still giving her his stare.

"Yes I do, want to see?" She said crushing out her cigarette and looking at him.

Opie shrugged. "Sure why not."

Lizzie smiled and walked past him and Jax and led them to the garage. She unlocked it and opened it up and brought the

bike out into the daylight. The custom work consisted of a reaper and fire and a skull and crossbones with a dagger and two

roses dripping blood with it."

Jax whistled when he saw it. "You did all this work yourself?"

"Mhm I sure did. I learned to do it on the road and then I sketched up what I wanted it to look like until I was satisfied with

what I wanted and then I went about detailing it on the bike and then painted in the colors and the like. Took me about six

months to finish it."

"Damn" Opie said as he squatted several times as he walked around it inspecting it.

"I can custom cars too, but most of my work has been on bikes. Bo asked me about Hunter's Market. He's thinking of

moving closer and he wants to buy it and I'm seriously thinking about letting him and opening up a bike shop."

Jax raised his eyebrow. "Never thought you'd be willing to sell the store."

"Well it isn't like I'm selling it to a stranger, it will still be in the family. I think he wants it because Abby needs something

to do and running the store would give her that and the kids could help out too. Was what momma and us kids did with

daddy."

Jax nodded. "There are a few things that have changed in Charming, especially over the past couple of months. Your

license plate sent up red flags for Piney."

Lizzie's brow furrowed. "My license plate?"

"Yeah, Bama plates"

"Well the biker group that I have been running with is out of Alabama so I got Alabama tags, but I'm not following."

"We got some White Power group trying to dig there claws into Charming." Opie said looking at her.

"You mean Aryans? Ahh I see now KKK shit goes on in Alabama, have had my run ins with them before. Buckshot a few

in the ass a couple of times." Lizzie said with a smirk. At least the Aryans don't hide behind a white sheet." She said with a

touch of anger in her voice.

Opie's cell phone rang. "Yeah?" Opie listened. "Yeah pops everything is fine it is Elizabeth, she's back in Charming. Okay

I'll tell her we'll be back in about 10 minutes"

"Pop said to say hi and that you better drop by the club soon"

"Want me to let Clay know you are back?" Asked Jax.

Lizzie shrugged "You can if you want but I'm a big girl now I don't need him to be looking after me."

"Good luck with that" Jax said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. He promised daddy when daddy was dying that he'd be my guardian and look after me, but I was still a

teenager back then, I'm not a teenager anymore and not the same as I was back then. I can take care of myself now. Very

well as a matter of fact."

Jax chuckled. "We are very well aware of that fact"

"We didn't even see or hear you in the house" Opie admitted looking up at her.

"Yeah I'm light on my feet and know how to stay in the shadows so as to not be seen. Those that I ran with weren't Hell's

Angels or anything, but then they had their fair share of enemies which meant if you ran with them you shared their enemies

and had to watch your back. They taught me the ways to stay safe and they taught me to custom and detail so I learned a lot

of life's lessons in the three years that I've been gone. Guess those that knew me before I left will have to get used to the

new me" Lizzie said with a shrug.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird" Jax admitted. "I mean you expect some changes when someone is gone for awhile, but not like a

complete 360"

"Oh I haven't done a 360, maybe a 180 but there is a lot about me that is still the same, but the things that most people

remember me by is in the past. I'm no longer the geek princess" she said looking at both of them.

Jax and Opie looked sheepish "You knew about that?" Opie said softly

"Yeah, I know what you all were saying about me, at first it bothered me, but one night daddy knew I was feeling especially

down one night when I had heard you and Tara saying that about me at the store and he said they are at least noticing you

and that is saying something." Lizzie chuckled. "Back then it made sense and helped me feel better, but now it sounds like

it was a load of bullshit." She said smiling lighting another cigarette.

"We said and did a lot of things back then some we wouldn't change, some we would" Jax said looking at her.

"Don't worry about it, I don't. The past is the past. All we can do is concentrate on today, letting the past stay in the past and

let the future take care of itself. A good mantra to say everyday especially the bad days."

Lizzie put her bike back in the garage and locked it back up.

"We need to get back to work, got some cars to fix or Ma will be on our asses."

Lizzie nodded. "Was good seeing you both" Lizzie said walking them to their bikes. "I suppose I should call the CPD and

let them know it is me here before I pull the shotgun on them too" Lizzie said chuckling

Jax chuckled. "I'd love to see Hale's face if you did that."

Lizzie smirked. "Yeah Unser would just smile that smile of his and say good to see you Elizabeth, Hale on the other hand

will be all formal and ask me for the license for it, which I have by the way all my guns are legal"

"All your guns?"

"All of daddy's and yeah, I got a couple of hand guns. Always keep one in the glove compartment and either one on my hip

or under my seat depends what I'm riding on or in." Lizzie said nonchalantly.

"Should we start calling you Annie Oakley" Jax said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm more of a Bonnie without the bank robbing part" Lizzie said as she headed back into the house.

Jax and Opie watched her go inside. Opie shook his head. "Damn"

"My thoughts as well" They put on their helmets and then drove back to the garage.

Jax went into the office. "Was just Elizabeth back in town."

Gemma looked up from the computer "With Alabama plates?"

"The biker group she has been running with is out of Alabama."

Gemma nodded. "Is she back to stay?"

"She said she isn't sure if she is or not, she said she might sell the market to Bo and open up a bike shop. She does custom

work and her work is some of the best that I've ever seen. Opie was almost on his knees looking it over he was so

impressed with the work she did on it." Jax said with a chuckle.

"Elizabeth Hunter, the mousy little girl from Hunter's Market?" Gemma said looking at Jax.

"The one and the same, but she's anything but mousy now. When I opened the door to the house and stepped inside she had

a shotgun pointed right at my chest. She got the drop on me and Opie, we didn't hear or see her until we walked inside.

Luckily she recognized me when I got into the light."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. She was in a black t-shirt and leather pants. Biker chick all the way. Freaked both Opie and I out."

"Well I'm glad that she's not the mousy sad kid that I remember. I used to bitch to Clay about it all the time whenever I

would see her after her daddy died. I kept telling him to bring her over here get her living life, but don't think he wanted to

expose her to the boys" Gemma smirked. "But by the sounds of it she's already corrupted. Did she say if she has touched

base with Clay yet or not?"

"She said she hasn't she asked if he was still into the guardian thing, she said she no longer needed him to because she can

take care of herself now."

"Yeah and I'm so sure Clay will listen to her on that point and say ok go play in traffic. He made that promise to Adam and

he will keep it till he breathes his last or she breathes her last. Little does she know he probably knows she is here because

he has kept tabs on her. He has a biker buddy in the group she was riding with." Gemma said with a sly smile.

"Why does that not surprise me. Well I better get back to the garage."

"Yes there are more coming in later to get fixed" Gemma said going back to her work on the computer.

Opie had already been telling the guys in the club about his and Jax's encounter with Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you are talking about the same Elizabeth Hunter?" Bobby asked looking over his glasses at Opie.

"Yeah am talking about the same one. If it wasn't for her looks we wouldn't have recognized her. She isn't dressing like we

know her and she smokes now." Opie said shaking his head.

Clay had come in and he chuckled. "People can change, why is it so shocking?"

Bobby looked at him. "Elizabeth Hunter we are talking about Clay. When she left here she looked like she was 40 years

old. The years of caring for her momma and daddy had taken their toll."

Clay nodded. "Yes, but freedom of the road and good people and good times can turn back time, is all that she needed to

rejuvenate."

"Maybe, but how long will it last with the way things are going in Charming at the moment. She picked the worst time to

come back."

Clay nodded. "I have to go and have a talk with her. Zoebelle seems to know all there is to know about us. Which means

he knows about Elizabeth and she needs to know about him and to keep her head low."

"Good luck with that" Jax said getting a beer. "She won't want any part of going back into her shell she's living and loving

life now, she's experiencing things for the very first time and she's not going to give it up and I don't blame her, but you are

right Zoebelle is going to see a fresh carrot to dangle in front of you especially" He said looking at Clay.

"And she wants to open up a bike shop and the only shop available is right across from Zoebelle's store." Opie said shaking

his head.

"Bad juju" Bobby said looking at Clay.

Clay was about to respond when laughter came through the door as it opened and in walked Elizabeth and Chibbs.

"Found the lass wandering around lost looking for you" Chibbs said to Clay.

Elizabeth smiled at Clay "Hey Clay how the hell are you?"

Clay smiled and got up and gave her a hug. "Doing good and I can tell without asking that you are doing good as well.

Good to have you back in Charming. The boys and I were just talking about you."

"Oh that is why my ears were ringing and my mind was telling me to come here and see you." Lizzie said with a smile.

Clay nodded. "There are something's I need to talk to you about."

Lizzie looked at him and could tell he had his serious face on. "Sure thing Clay want to go into your office or just talk out

here?"

"We can talk here, the boys might be able to help me with what I need to discuss with you."

"Ok, but can I have a drink first?"

Clay chuckled. "You'll need one."

"Beer and a shot please Bobby" Lizzie said with a smile.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and got her a beer and a shot. Like a pro Lizzie did her shot and took a swig of her beer. She then

turned to Clay. "So lay it on me what you have to talk to me about."

Clay smiled. "See you learned some tricks from Skully."

Lizzie smirked. "He is something else. I learned a hell of a lot from him. My being able to walk light on my feet and

walking in the shadows I learned from him. I learned to roll my own. The legal and otherwise from him. Learned to do

shots from him and he gave me my first lesson in doing custom art work."

"You. You can roll?" Bobby said looking at her seeing the Elizabeth Hunter from behind the counter waiting on him at her

daddy's store still.

Lizzie smiled a wicked smile and reached for her bag and took out a small box and rolled her own cigarette in front of him.

"I found rolling my own tastes better and is cheaper. the price of cigarettes is atrocious these days. I don't carry the other

rolling materials on me, that's for the private domains." Lizzie said with a wink.

Clay chuckled. "Skully and I talk a couple times a week, have been since you started riding with them. He's been telling

me of your transformation, I just had to see it for myself to totally believe him. He can shovel the bullshit as well as anyone

else can" Clay said with a smirk.

"Oh god the stories that man can tell" Lizzie said shaking her head. "The hell of it is that a lot of them are true, he just

embellishes it to make it even more impressive"

Clay shook his head. "Anyways getting back to what I need to talk to you about. We've been having some issues with some

Aryans, thinking they can take over Charming from us."

Lizzie nodded. "Jax and Opie mentioned that briefly to me. I've had some dealings with the KKK but then they are their

own breed. Aryans do things differently, they are more out in the open and more smarmy about things. They hide things

they do with legitimate things." Lizzie said smirking at Clay.

"Our current problem is Zoebelle, he opened up a smoke shop in town and is trying to get people to pay him to protect them

from us and well that doesn't sit well with me. And of course he takes exception to the people we do business with."

Lizzie shook her head. "I see people, I don't see the color of their skin. Narrow minded assholes" Lizzie muttered.

Clay nodded. "I see green, nothing else matters beyond that" He said with a sly smile. "but the point is that up till now

what we've been doing is petty stuff, feeling each other out, but sources tell me Zoebelle will do whatever it takes to get

what he wants, and well you know us, we will do whatever we need to do to stop him. You can see where this is going."

"War on the streets of Charming" Lizzie said taking a swig of her beer and lighting her rolled cigarette. "So I'm taking it

you want me to keep a low profile cuz this Zoebelle probably knows about me but I've been out of sight and out of mind

and now that I'm back I'm in his sights if I sashay into town on my bike?"

Clay smiled. "Yeah that's what I'm saying. And maybe it isn't a good idea to open up your bike shop just yet."

"I've played the ostrich game most of my life Clay and I'm tired of it. I'm willing to be low profile but I don't want to give

up on my bike shop."

"I'm not asking you to give up on it, but the only shop available in Charming happens to be directly across from Zoebelle's

smoke shop. And you're going to need help setting things up over there. The shop is full of stuff the previous owner didn't

take up when he left that means the boys are going to be in your shop and Zoebelle will see that and know to target you and

you will be easy to get to being so close to him and his buddies. See what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah,and next thing I know I'll be having bodyguards" Lizzie said looking around.

Clay nodded "yes and your freedom that you've obtained over these past few years will go by the wayside until we get rid of

Zoebelle and his crew."

"Anything else I need to know about."

"Don't forget to tell her about Stahl" came Gemma's voice as she made her way across the club. "Hello Elizabeth nice to

see you back in town."

Lizzie smiled. "Thank you Gemma, it is nice to be back and who is Stahl."

"Bitch from the pit of bloody hell" Chibbs said.

"And that was Chibbs being nice" Jax said with a smirk.

"She's an agent with the ATF that does all she can to nail us all to the wall and send us to Stockton for the rest of our lives.

Like a vulture circling overhead. No doubt she will soon find out that you are back in town and learn all she can about you

and then come calling on you and trying to get you to turn on us and give her information on us."

"Like I have any information on you guys. Whenever you or John or Piney came to the store or to the house you always

went into the back or into daddy's den or out in the garage I never heard anything unless it was said in the open and those

conversations were about the weather or something lame like that"

Clay laughed. "We never told your daddy anything either."

Lizzie nodded. "You guys drank and smoked weed back there, never realized it until Bo told me one day when he went

spraying freshener all over the place and I asked him why" Lizzie said with a chuckle. "Busted my bubble. I always

thought you were discussing deep dark secrets" Lizzie said smirking. "Always wanted to eavesdrop but I was always too

busy to do it and I spent a lot of time looking at the bikes. Always wanted to get a ride on one, but daddy would never have

allowed it even if I had the guts to ask which I didn't back then."

Clay chuckled. "And now? You got the guts to ask for a ride?"

"Hell Clay, I got my own ride, don't need a ride on anyone's bike now" She said finishing her beer.

"And a damn sweet ride from what I've heard." Gemma said coming up to the bar.

Lizzie smiled. "I have to say that I'm proud of the job I did on her. It was my first custom and I figured that if I screwed up

at least it would be on my own bike. I had to start over several times, but I had it just the way I wanted it by the end of six

months. I have done about a dozen other custom jobs since then. I did the work on Skully's new bike."

"Wow you must be good for Skully to let you do his bike. He's very particular on who works on his bike."

Lizzie nodded. "His old artist hurt his hand and couldn't do customizing anymore and when he saw my bike he hired me."

Just as she finished her statement Tig and Happy came through the door looking a bit worse for wear.

"What in the hell happened to you two?" Clay asked getting up and going over to them.

"Zoebelle's prick buddies" Tig muttered grabbing the whiskey from the bar and taking a swig.

Happy shrugged. "They look worse than we do" He said with a smirk.

Lizzie looked at the two of them and started digging in her bag and then brought out the first aid kit. She looked at Clay and

Gemma. Gemma let a smile play across her lips and then looked at Clay.

"Tig, Happy, do you remember Elizabeth Hunter?" Lizzie stood next to Clay.

"The one Jax and Opie called Geek Princess, miss goody goody, always at Hunter's Market?"

"Mhm the one and only" Lizzie said putting alcohol on a cotton ball. "Though she's not a geek or a goody goody

anymore" Lizzie said wiping Tig's cuts with the alcohol soaked cotton ball.

Tig let out a howl. "Shit that hurt."

"Good" Lizzie said cleaning finishing the cleaning.

"Who the hell are you?" Then Tig got a good look at her. "Elizabeth Hunter?" Everyone chuckled at Tig's reaction.

"The one and only in the flesh" Lizzie said as she cleaned up Happy's cuts with something less abrasive than alcohol.

"Damn, you've changed."

"Yeah I have. There you go all cleaned up. I learned how to take care of the small cuts and even stitch up the not so small

cuts. You bikers and your fighting" She said shaking her head. "I have to admit to a few fights myself, but not every time I

walked into a bar or some other place. You men fight at a drop of a dime. I should take stock in Johnson and Johnson's"

Lizzie said putting her kit away.

"I know the feeling" Gemma said with a chuckle. "I don't bother cleaning the messes up anymore, I let them do it

themselves and if it requires more than a clean up they can call Tara and get her to fix them up."

"Trust me she bitches to me until I fall asleep on her when she has to mend me or anyone else"

Lizzie raised her eyebrow a little when she realized that Tara and Opie were together. When she had left Tara and Jax had

been together.

Lizzie yawned. "I better go and get some sleep. I was about to hit the pillows, but decided to come over here first. Oh and

by the way I saw Chief and told him I was home so he or Hale wouldn't do what Jax and Opie did and have the same thing

happen." Lizzie said with a smirk looking over at Jax and Opie.

"What did she do to you?" Tig asked looking at Jax.

Chibbs chuckled when Jax nor Opie said anything. "She got the drop on them with a bloody shot gun"

Tig looked at Lizzie and then at Jax and Opie. "No shit"

"No shit" Echoed Jax.

"Didn't see or hear anything before we went into the house, got into the light and had a shot gun dead in the center of my

chest" Jax said looking at Lizzie.

Happy looked at Lizzie and then burst out laughing which he rarely did. "Would have loved to seen your faces"

Lizzie chuckled. "Will be a great story to tell my grandchildren" Lizzie said slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks

for the info, the beer and the shot" She said with a smile and then walked out. Gemma waited a few seconds and then

followed her out. Lizzie saw Gemma walking towards her.

"You good with guns?" Gemma said giving Lizzie the go over.

"Yes I am. Daddy and Bo taught me to be a good aim with the shot guns and I taught myself how to be a good aim with

hand guns. I always carry. Depending on what I'm riding either in the truck or on my hip."

Gemma nodded. "Good. Zoebelle and his group are a formidable force and things haven't even gotten started yet. Petty

fighting like what Tig and Happy got into is just the beginning. Watch your back. You will have a target on it soon. You

need anything call." Gemma then walked away and went back into the office.

Lizzie got in her truck and drove home and fixed herself a drink and then went to bed.

Ethan Zoebelle believed in doing his homework and he also believed in constant vigilance and that meant that he knew

what every member of the Sons was doing at any given time. When he had heard about Jax and Opie's visit to the Hunter

residence and the subsequent visit of the Hunter woman's visit to the club he had started to find out all he could about one

Elizabeth Hunter.

After an hour he shut down his computer with an evil smile on his face. He stood up and went to find his right hand man AJ

Weston. When he had found him he said "Walk with me."

Weston nodded and started walking with Zoebelle who looked like the cat that just caught a mouse and a canary.

"I need you to locate three people for me. Seth Hunter, Brandon Mitchell and Jonathan Abrams. Seth is Ms Hunter's

druggie brother. Brandon Mitchell has ideologies like we do and happens to be Ms Hunter's brother in law and he just

happens to have a dislike for his sister in law. Last but more importantly is Jonathan Abrams who is an ex boyfriends of

hers. She got rid of him when he started smacking her around. He slit part of her throat as a reminder of himself before he

left town. Find them and bring them here. At least the brother and ex boyfriend. The brother in law might be able to get

away for a few days to do what I need of him.

Who knows maybe a warning is all that will be necessary. I think you and I should pay Ms Hunter a visit and see for

ourselves how we need to handle her.

Jacob Hale was helpful by supplying me with some personal things in regards to her parents, who are deceased, but that

there in its own right is fuel for us."

Weston took in all that Zoebelle said in silence as he always did. "Where can I locate these men?"

"Seth is in Stockton, but will be released by mid week, we will be waiting for him with arms outstretched to help him.

Brendan Mitchell is in Houston, Texas with Ms Hunter's sister and three kids. Jonathan Abrams is in Vegas where he is

known for being quite the card man and from what information that I have garnered his favorite haunt is the New York New

York hotel and casino."

Weston nodded again storing the information. "Will it just be the two of us visiting the Hunter woman?"

"I will make the various calls making sure the Sons are no where near her or she doesn't have other company and then we

will go talk to her, no others will be necessary. I only want to have a chat and see for myself what she is like. Little by little

we'll set up the dominoes and when the time is right we'll start the dominoes, watching them fall one by one." A cold

smile played across his lips.

Weston smirked. "As long as I can have Jax Teller when the time comes I'll be happy."

Zoebelle smiled and clapped Weston on the back. "Do what I ask and make what I ask happen and you just might get your

wish AJ."

He stopped at the entrance to his shop as they had walked full circle. "We will leave for our welcome home chat with Ms.

Hunter in an hour. That will give you time to get in touch with two out of the three men I mentioned to you. I will have a

chat with Mr. Hunter's lawyer and set things up with him."

Weston nodded like the puppet he was. "I'll see you in an hour." The two men parted company for the time being.

Lizzie woke up early and she showered and got dressed and headed into town to get some breakfast and then to pick some

groceries up from her market. She was happy to see a lot of people and felt good about being home . As she started up her

truck she heard something that didn't sound good. "Shit" Lizzie muttered and managed to just barely make it to

Teller/Morrow garage. She parked it and got out slamming the door. She walked to the garage. "Got room for another

repair today?"

Jax looked up when he heard a voice. He looked over her shoulder and saw the truck. "Truck looks brand new what's

wrong with it."

"It's actually two years old, I just keep it in tip top shape. There's this disturbing noise coming from it, sounds like it maybe

from underneath."

With the mention of sound coming from underneath the truck, the heads of Opie, Bobby and Chibbs came up from what

they were working on. Lizzie looked at them. "What? It's like a clanking sound, you know like the mother would do on

the farm clanking on the bell to let the men folk know it was supper time and time to come in from the field."

"Did it do it on start up?" Opie asked.

"Was purring like usual from the house to the diner, but when I started rolling from the diner to the market the noise

started."

Opie nodded and walked over to a bag and then over to the truck and slid under it. Ten minutes he came out and stood up

and wiped himself off. "Clean, but it's going to need a new muffler."

Lizzie looked around at the men "Someone going to fill me in?"

"Was making sure your truck wasn't going to go boom?"

Lizzie blinked a couple of times, opened her mouth to say something then closed it again.

"We can have it done by the end of the day lass" Chibbs said to break the uncomfortable silence.

Lizzie nodded. Jax walked over to her. "Want a ride home?"

"Yeah, umm sure" Lizzie said regaining her composure.

Jax walked over to his bike. Lizzie smiled slyly and went and collected her bag and then opened the storage bin on the back

of her truck and took out her custom helmet. The helmet matched the custom design from her bike, then she walked over to

him.

"Nice helmet" Jax said with a smirk as he got on his bike and put on his helmet. Lizzie smirked back and put on her helmet

and climbed on behind him.

Gemma and Clay walked out of the club as Jax and Lizzie took off. Gemma and Clay looked at each other.

"Interesting" Gemma said

Clay chuckled. "I would find it ironic if the bad boy got with the geek princess gone bad biker girl"

"She's not all bad, she still has that need to help those that are hurt. Took her all of 30 seconds last night to want to fix up

Tig and Happy."

"You women are all born with that instinct and with what she went through with Adam and Sandy it is just reaction since

she was their sole caretaker for a long time."

Gemma nodded. "I honestly thought she was going to die when Adam did. It seemed her sole purpose was to take care of

him once Sandy was gone and then when he was gone" Gemma's voice caught a little.

Clay nodded. "That is the reason Bo took her to be with him and then got her into riding. Then she found Skully and he

called me saying she wanted to ride with him and his group and my being her guardian he felt the need to ask me. My first

thought was to say no, but then I thought about it and decided it was a good idea, though I admit I didn't think she'd last a

month, let alone three years. But I felt like a proud dad seeing her yesterday, seeing life in her yes for the first time. Did my

heart good for all the negativity lately."

"I know what you mean, the tension is rising it seems every day."

Bobby walked over "Elizabeth's truck needs worth done on it. Opie checked it for any bombs since she said it was

clanking"

Clay nodded. "Too early for anyone to have gotten to her yet and I expect they will do to her like they did with us. A

friendly little chat with threatening undertones to see what stuff she's made of and then figure out their next move"

"I want to see Zoebelle's and Weston's faces when she pulls a shotgun or one of her other guns on them and tell them to get

their white Aryan asses off her land" Piney said with a chuckle.

Clay shook his head. "Not a good idea for her to do that. Low profile is the way to go." Clay said his brow furrowing with

worry just what he needed another person to be worried and have to look after.


	2. Chapter 2

Sons of Anarchy Chapter 2

Jax pulled into the Hunter's residence and shut off his bike putting the stand down and took off his helmet.

Lizzie slid off the bike and took off her helmet. "Thanks for the ride" She said smiling at Jax.

"I'm just going to see you inside to make sure everything is ok"

"I will be fine Jax." Lizzie said firmly but in a soft voice. "Nothing is amiss I can tell by one look

around at what I can see."

Jax was about to argue, but just shrugged. "Someone will be by with your truck by six the latest"

"Thank you" Lizzie said handing him the keys to the truck. "See you later"

Jax watched her go inside shaking his head and then went back to Teller/Morrow to get some work done.

As Jax left a man who had been watching the Hunter house made a phone call. "Teller just left, she is alone"

"Good, thank you." Zoebelle said and hung up. Once he knew Jax was back at Teller/Morrow he

summoned Weston.

"Time for our visit to Ms. Hunter."

Weston nodded and left and drove Zoebelle's car out front and let Zoebelle in. "Mitchell and Abrams

said just let them know when and they will be here. The ex seemed to be very eager."

Zoebelle nodded and smiled a chilling smile. "I knew he would be."

A few minutes later Weston pulled into the Hunter homestead. Lizzie was out in the yard about to get

on her bike and go for a ride, she was feeling restless and when that happened a ride was in order. She

cocked her head to one side when she saw the snazzy car come into her driveway. It didn't take her

long to put two and two together and come up with who it was paying her a visit.

Lizzie straightened up and put her helmet down on the seat and walked over to the car and waited for

the doors to open and the occupants to get out. Weston got out and then let Zoebelle out. Lizzie

whistled. "Very nice car." Lizzie said with a smile before hopping up on the hood. Weston winced a

bit, but Zoebelle just smiled.

"Yes, and very expensive."

"Mhm that it is." Lizzie said nonchalantly.

"Get off" Weston said looking at her.

"Oh, my bad" Lizzie said with a sweet smile and then hopped off. "What can I do for you two?"

Lizzie said giving them both the once over.

Zoebelle had thought up a pat answer for that. "We were wanting to make you an offer, for your

families store"

"So sorry, it has been sold" Lizzie said trying not to smile ear to ear, she kept it cool.

"Ahh I see, that was fast seeing you just got back into town"

"The people that need to know, know how to get a hold of me when they need me" Lizzie said giving

Zoebelle one of her famous stares, not a glare so to speak, but a stare that meant business.

Zoebelle nodded with a smile. "I thought you'd be running the market since you are back in town."

"Such concern for a complete stranger to me" Lizzie said raising her eyebrow to him. "And not really

good at fishing subtly for information." Lizzie said with a smirk.

"I have other things that I want to do rather than run my family market, so I had someone that is very

capable of running it buy it from me."

"Nice bike" Weston said looking over her shoulder at it.

"Thank you." Wondering how much this idiot knew about bikes.

"Must have cost a pretty penny."

"Actually no it didn't, someone was getting rid of their old bike and sold it to me cheaply and then I

just little by little got it back into shape."

"Did the work yourself"

"As a matter of fact I did." Lizzie was getting annoyed. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Things are changing in Charming" Zoebelle said in a slow clear voice, with a hint of menace.

"Things aren't going to be like they used to. I am working with like minded people in Charming, to

clean things up around here, if you will."

"Charming will always be Charming, things aren't going to change because you and your kind have

come to our world."

"Our kind?" Weston said bristling

"It is ok AJ" Zoebelle said to calm his right hand man down.

"Yeah, you heard me right, your kind." Lizzie said bristling back and glaring at Weston.

"You know about our kind, so you will also be aware of how we work." Zoebelle said stepping a few

steps closer to her. "Think about what you know, what you've seen and choose your side carefully."

"Was that a threat?" Lizzie said stepping a few steps towards him, both standing only a foot from each

other.

"No, but it is a word of warning Ms. Hunter." Zoebelle said with a smile.

"You have over extended your welcome. Get off my land" Lizzie said in a low voice.

"Of course. Weston"

Weston glared at her and then opened up the door for Zoebelle and then got behind the wheel and drove

off.

Lizzie finally let herself shake a little. Standing up to one of the higher ups in an Aryan league was

not an easy feat and it took all she had to do it. She went to her bike and sat on it for a few minutes

thinking of what to do, just go on a ride or go to Teller/Morrow and tell Clay what happened. She

didn't want to come off as someone that needed to run to Clay when every little thing happened, but she

knew she had pissed them off and who knows what would happen next with them.

Instead Lizzie drove to the Charming Real Estate Agency and inquired about the store across from

Zoebelle's store. She saw the blueprint of it and knew it would work for a bike shop. Lizzie cut a

check to the real estate agent and signed the necessary papers. She rode to Stockton and deposited her

deed to the store into her safe deposit box and then headed back to Charming. She swung by

Teller/Morrow to speak to Clay.

Lizzie parked her bike near the club and then walked in adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the club.

She went up to the bar and sat down next to Piney. "Clay around?"

"Hey darling" Piney said smiling at her. "You look all business, something going on?"

Lizzie smiled "nothing that I can't handle" Lizzie got up and started to make her way to Clay's office

when Tig stood up at the end of the bar blocking her way.

"He's busy at the moment"

Lizzie smiled. "Thank you, I'll wait then"

"He'll be awhile"

"I have all the time in the world"

Juice had walked in and seeing Lizzie and Tig face to face decided to break it up before it got ugly.

"Hey Elizabeth" Juice said getting Lizzie to turn to him.

"Hi Juice. How's my truck?"

"Opie just started on her, I just saw your bike I was wondering if you could take a look at mine, it

needs some work on it."

Lizzie smiled knowing what he was doing. She turned back to Tig, but answered "Sure Juice, I'd love

to take a look." Lizzie then turned around and walked out of the club with Juice.

"I think I liked her better as a mousy goody goody" Tig muttered.

Piney chuckled. "I happen to like a strong woman one that doesn't take anyone's shit, especially ours."

"We already got one alpha female here, we don't need another." Tig said shaking his head. "She grew

a set and now she thinks she can come waltzing in here and see Clay whenever she wants to? I don't

think so." Tig said taking his last swig of beer.

"You just need to get some pussy" Piney said with a smirk.

Tig snorted. "I get enough pussy old man and at least they aren't bitchy they just do what they are told"

Piney chuckled. "You are a breed all your own Tig" Piney finished his coffee and then went back to the garage.

As Piney got there Jax and Chibbs pulled in with a repo they noticed Lizzie's bike and then her with

Juice.

"I told her not to expect the truck to be done until six" Jax said shaking his head.

"Maybe the lass isn't here about the truck Jacky boy" Chibbs said with a smirk.

Jax looked at him "What is that supposed to mean?"

Chibbs chuckled and got out of the truck and Jax followed and they got the car off the repo jack and

they went into the garage.

"What's Elizabeth doing here?"

"Came to see Clay but he's busy right now and her and Tig were about to get into it and Juice distracted

her saying he wanted her to look at his bike, might want her to do some work on it."

"What she want to see Clay about?"

"Didn't ask and she didn't tell and I can't read everyone's minds" Piney said chuckling. "You want to

know so bad go on over there and ask her yourself"

"I might just do that smart ass" Jax said smirking at Piney. He then walked over to Juice and Lizzie.

"This is pitiful you know that Juice" Lizzie was saying to him. "You are going to need this totally

redone there is no just touching this shit up."

Juice lowered his head. "Yeah, I know just haven't had the time when I thought about it and then I just

forgot, can you redo it or can I have a new design?"

"Anything you want I can give it a try"

"That's great Elizabeth. Thanks" Juice said and then stood up seeing Jax approach. "Is it my turn to

go on a run?"

"Yeah, it is" Jax said lighting a cigarette.

"catch you later Elizabeth."

"I'll sketch up something and then let you see and you can tell me if you like it or not" Lizzie said as

she stood up and looked at Jax.

"I'm not here for the truck so I'm not rushing anyone."

"Yeah Piney told me you were here to see Clay? There a problem?"

"Not in my opinion, but Clay's opinion, yeah there probably will be."

"What did you do?" Jax said trying not to groan.

"Well I had a visit from the Zoebelle and Weston characters and well they pissed me off so I went on a

ride and then went to the real estate office and bought that store right across from Zoebelle's"

"Shit. What part of lie low did you not get when Clay told you to lay low."

"My not getting my bike shop because of those tight ass racists is just what they are wanting. Our tails

between our legs and well I don't do that anymore and I didn't think SAMCRO did that either."

"You don't know about anything that has been going on since they got in town, so don't even go there"

Jax said angrily.

"Get inside" Jax said walking toward the club.

Lizzie stayed put. Jax stopped when he realized she wasn't following him. He walked back to her.

"Don't act like a spoiled teenager. It isn't the time or the place and it isn't going to impress me or

anyone else." Jax said in a low voice looking into her eyes.

"I don't like being ordered around" Lizzie said her voice just as low and looking back into his eyes.

"Fair enough. Please come inside and I'll find out what Clay is doing and then we can go in and talk to

him, that better?"

"Much, thank you." Lizzie said and then followed him into the club.

Jax went towards Tig with Lizzie following. "Have a seat, I'm just going to talk to Tig." Lizzie nodded

and sat down, she wasn't wanting another face off with Tig. One a day was enough for her."

"What's Clay doing?" Jax asked Tig.

"LaRoy is in there. Clay is trying to soothe his ruffled feathers cuz of the Aryans. They have been

making trouble for him and of course us, so business with him has been slow so they are trying to figure

out what to do about it."

Jax nodded and then walked back over to Lizzie. Lizzie had walked over to the pool table and was

shooting pool by herself. "Is going to take awhile. You want to wait or just have me tell Clay you need

to talk to him and have him drop by your place when he's on his way home?"

"I'll wait. Want to play?" Lizzie asked him with a smile. "I learned to play on the road, got pretty

good at it."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Jax said "Wrack em up" Jax said grabbing a pool stick.

Lizzie wracked them and then took the first shot. "Solids" She then sunk three more before finally

missing.

Jax watched her every move was hard not to as she moved and made her shots. "Hello, anyone home?

It's your turn."

"Oh uh yeah. Thanks for leaving me a few" Jax said smiling. Lizzie walked around the table close to

him as he prepared for his shot. Jax missed. "Shit"

Lizzie smiled and then sank another couple of balls. "Something wrong Jax?" Lizzie asked with a

sweet sly smile on her face.

"Yeah you aren't playing fair, sit" Jax said pointing his stick at a nearby chair.

"Spoiled sport and I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was but that's besides the point." Jax said smirking and sinking three of his before missing. "There

that is better."

Lizzie chuckled and then finished her balls with a call to the right corner pocket. "Next time I won't be

as friendly, we'll play for cash" Lizzie said winking and put her stick back and then hopped up on the

pool table.

Jax shook his head. "A hustler too?"

"No, hustling is like cheating, I never cheated. Skully has some pool championships and I learned how

to play from him. He didn't teach me everything because of course if he did that he'd have to kill me"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that or had it said to me I'd be rolling

in the green and loving life."

Before Jax answered LaRoy and Clay came out and Clay walked LaRoy out and then came back in.

He walked over to Jax and Lizzie. "You beat him good?" Clay said with a smirk.

"I sure did." Lizzie said grinning.

"On my behalf, she cheated walking all around me when it was my turn."

Clay laughed heartily. "Use what the good Lord gave you" He said smirking.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to be happy."

"You probably won't be."

Clay nodded and walked back to his office with Jax and Lizzie following him. Clay closed the door

behind them and then sat down. "Okay, tell me what is going on."

Lizzie lit a cigarette. "Well after Jax dropped me off at the house I went and changed because I was

feeling restless and wanted to go for a ride. As I was about to leave this fancy car pulled into my

driveway and once they were out I figured out who they were. They tried playing nicey nice, but I

could see the smarmyness of them through the bullshit. Anyways Zoebelle said things were changing

in Charming, he was cleaning up the trash and I would do well to be on the right side when he got

down to things. I told him Charming is Charming and wasn't going to change because his kind showed

up."

"Shit" Jax said.

"Go on, I can tell there is more." Clay said sighing.

"Well they pissed me off and I took a ride and then ended up at the real estate office and I looked at the

blueprints of the shop that I wanted and well I bought it. Then drove to Stockton and put the deed in

my box at the bank and then drove here to talk to you."

"By buying the shop what did you think that would accomplish?"

"Making me some money and proving to them they can't just come into Charming and everyone is

going to lay down to them and do what they want and kiss their racist asses. Plus, my store is right

across from his. Is a way to keep an eye on him, who goes in and out and stuff like that."

Jax had to admit she had a point there. "We have been behind on knowing what he and his crew are

doing when they seem to know all our shit." Jax said looking at Clay.

"Do you realize how dangerous this is going to be Elizabeth?" Clay said looking at her.

"Yes, I do. I just don't want to sit like a prisoner at my house while they destroy a place that I love."

Clay nodded and looked at Jax. "Send Chibbs and Juice over to the store with Elizabeth in the morning

there is a lot of heavy shit in there they will need to get out before she can get in there and clean up and

do what she needs to do to set her shop up."

"I'll tell them." Jax said standing up knowing the meeting was over. "Come on." He said to Elizabeth.

Clay looked at Elizabeth. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Use those eyes in the back of your head that

I know Skully taught you to use. Anything seems amiss you call me, do you understand me

Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I understand Clay and thank you."

Clay nodded and Jax and Elizabeth left the office and then exited the club. "He is just like my daddy

was when daddy got pissed because I did something stupid or what he thought was stupid."

Jax shook his head. "He still sees you as the Elizabeth that we all know. Trust me next time you piss

him off you'll see the side of him that we all see when he's pissed at us. Go home and be ready for

someone to deliver your truck in a couple of hours."

Lizzie's face turned a shade of red being dismissed like that, but she didn't argue just nodded. "Thank

you for the game of pool" She said softly as she moved to her bike.

Jax nodded and threw the butt of his cigarette on the ground. "Be at your shop by 9 in the morning

that's when I'll send Chibbs and Juice over."

"I'll be there." Lizzie then climbed on her bike and started it then put on her helmet and left and went

home.

Jax shook his head as he watched her leave then went back to the garage. "Women" He muttered

An hour or so later Opie had finished with Lizzie's truck and he drove it to her place with Jax behind

him with his truck to drive him back to the garage afterward. Jax brow furrowed as Lizzie didn't come

outside as they drove up. He went to the garage and saw that her bike was there. Opie had gone to the

door and knocked and shook his head at Jax when Jax looked at him. "Shit" Jax pointed to the east

and he then pointed to the west. Opie nodded and went hunting for Lizzie. Bo had once told Jax that

Lizzie had a few hiding places on the land that she went to when things were getting to her. Jax

remembered the meadow with a pond in the middle of the woods and headed there. As he got closer to

the meadow he heard a sound. As he got closer he could tell it was singing. He stopped at the end of

the woods and just stood there watching and listening. Lizzie was sitting on a rock overlooking the

pond and singing My Immortal. He waited till she finished before clearing his throat. "hey there" he

said when she startled so she would know it was him.

Lizzie turned crimson embarrassed that anyone had heard her sing. "H..how long have you been

standing there?" Lizzie asked in almost a whisper.

"Only a few minutes. You have a beautiful voice Elizabeth." Jax said softly.

"Thank you" She said softly.

Opie and I brought back your truck and when you didn't come out we got worried so we split up to find

you."

"How did you know about this place?"

"Bo couldn't find you one day and he went looking and found you here, we've used it a few times for

hunting too." Jax said sheepishly.

"Bo could never keep a secret" Lizzie said shaking her head. "I love coming up here, it is so peaceful

and beautiful. A good place to think"

Jax nodded. "My thinking place is a place similar to this in the park. Either that or I go for a ride."

Lizzie nodded. "I ride to think too or just to get away. I think I need that right now."

"I was planning on going for a ride this weekend, you going to be busy?"

Lizzie smiled. "I drop everything to go riding. What time?"

"Before sunrise, I like to be riding when the sun rises, it blows my mind every time."

"Sounds great." They walked back to the house just as Opie was making it back. "Good you found

her, was just about to call Clay."

"Thank you for fixing my truck Opie. How much do I owe you?"

"Gemma will send you the bill." Opie said heading back to Jax's truck.

"He's tired and cranky."

"Me too." Lizzie said with a chuckle. "Thank you for everything." Lizzie said with a smile. "Have a

nice night." Lizzie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and then went inside.

Jax stood there a minute and then climbed into his truck and shook his head. "Weird, just plain weird."

Opie chuckled. "No shit. I feel like I'm in the damn twilight zone."

Jax nodded and took them back to the shop and then Opie got his truck and went home. Jax stayed

awhile and talked with Gemma and then went home with a lot on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie was restless so she took a hot bubble bath with her candles and relaxing music going and then slipped into her tank top and sweat shorts and grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down on her couch a lot on her mind.

Across town Jax was restless and took a hot shower and put on his hooded shirt and another pair of jeans and opened a beer and crashed on the couch. His thoughts wandered over the past couple of days and how funny life could be. His thoughts then turned to Elizabeth which he hated to admit but they had been on her since he saw her over the sights of her daddy's 30-30. After about thirty minutes of mindless thinking he said "Shit" and then grabbed the rest of his six pack and his special box and hopped in his truck and headed out.

Lizzie heard the vehicle pull up into her driveway and pulled out her handgun and went to the window and looked out. She smiled and put the gun away and turned on the outside light and opened the door.

Jax smiled when he saw her open the door. He hopped out with the beer and his special stash. He walked up to the door. "Hope you don't mind some late night company."

"I've been restless so I welcome some company." She stepped aside and let him in and then closed and locked the door behind him. She then reached above the fireplace to the mantel and brought down a box and then chuckled. "Seems we hide our goodies in similar places."

"My dad taught me to hide things in unlikely places. When you see a cigar box you think cigars not weed" Jax said with a smile.

"That's pretty much what Bo told me. He gave me this box. It has two compartments. The main one I keep cigars in, then I lift the first part up and that's where my goodies are" She said with a wink. Lizzie gave Jax a look, the kind that begs the question what in the hell are you doing here? "So you are restless, but why come see me? Would have thought you'd be at the club or Caracara." Lizzie said drinking more wine and rolling up a doobie for herself.

"I have no idea" Jax said chuckling. "Was just sitting on my couch after a hot shower and thinking of the last couple days and found myself in your driveway." Jax said shrugging.

"I'm not complaining mind you, just curious." Lizzie handed him the joint she just rolled. "Try one of mine, you don't like it you can use yours" Lizzie said passing him the joint.

Jax took it, their hands touching for a brief second. Jax lit it and took a hit. "Damn, that's good shit." He said looking at her and shaking his head.

"Skully grows the best weed and he gave me some to bring back with me, said when I run out just let him know and he'll make sure I get some more" Lizzie said with a chuckle.

Jax went to hand her the joint back but she shook her head. "You can have that one, I'll roll one for myself" Lizzie said with a smile and soon was smoking her own. "You know, I find it hilarious how people are reacting to me. It's like I'm the purple people eater or something" She said giggling.

Jax smirked. "Well it is strange to all of us that have known you forever. You were the same when you left and then three years later you are like totally different and no one is used to it. As Opie said earlier it's like being in the twilight zone"

Lizzie giggled again. "Good song, love dancing to it" She said with a smirk. "Yeah, it has been different for me too. Living a certain way for so long and then having the freedom to be able to do what I want when I want and no one to get permissions from so to speak anyways, but you know what I mean. I could finally live my life the way I wanted to, not the way I was expected to be. Don't get me wrong I did what I did because I wanted to at the time. I don't regret what I did in Hunter's Market or taking care of momma and daddy. They were always there for me and I wanted to be there for them, but there was so many things that I missed out on, so many things that I wanted to do, but I sacrificed for my family because I loved them. Then when I had the chance to spread my wings and fly free like the butterfly Bo said I was always meant to be it was incredible. I still have a lot of my old traits but some are gone, and gone for good."

Jax listened to her seeing someone that he had never met before, someone that had been hidden all these years. It was like meeting her for the first time but having all the similarities that he'd known for a long time. "We never realized how hard you had it, we just thought you were a square peg, the geek princess. We never knew you wanted more, we just assumed you were happy."

"I was happy, but I envied you and Tara and Opie and some of the others. You had freedom something that I wanted too. And now all these years later I finally have it and it is an amazing feeling. This is the true me, or so Bo said, I just needed the right time for this side to come out and play" Lizzie said taking a big drag. I have to admit it makes me want to laugh every time I see people's faces as they see the way I'm dressed, the way I talk and of course my bike." Lizzie said with a smirk.

Jax chuckled "well I will admit, but will deny it if you tell anyone, but Opie and I about shit our pants when you had the shotgun on me" Jax said chuckling again. "And then when you recognized me my heart went back to where it should be and not in my throat."

Lizzie smirked. "Yeah I saw the look on your faces, it was priceless."

By the time the six pack and the bottle of wine was gone they had both smoked two joints and were zoning. Lizzie got up and got some chips and opened them up. "Munchies time!" Lizzie said giggling as she sat down on the couch next to him. "I make sure I have plenty of chips on hand for when I get the urge to have a smoke out."

Jax smirked and grabbed the chips. "No wonder your daddy couldn't keep the sour cream and onion chips in stock"

"The ridge ones anyway, they got to have ridges"

Jax smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Lizzie caught the look and took a pillow and smacked him with it.

"What? I didn't say anything" Jax said innocently as he grabbed the pillow from her as she went to hit him again. Their eyes met and time seemed to stand still till Jax's phone rang. "Yeah" Jax said into the phone. "No, I'm not home, I went for a ride." Jax smirked. "None of your business Opie. I will see you in the morning." Jax hung up and chuckled. "He knew where I was when I evaded his question." Jax said smirking.

Lizzie nodded her head. "My best friend can tell by my voice or my face what is going on with me. She is going to be coming here in a week or so. We are like twins but unrelated twins. Do you remember Aimee Burton? Burton Liquors?"

Jax thought a minute. "Yeah I remember, you and her were like me and Opie, inseparable. She liked Opie" Jax said laughing.

"Shit all the girls either had a crush on you or Opie" Lizzie said with a smile. "Most of us girls hated Tara cuz she had you." Lizzie admitted. "I was surprised when I found out that you and her weren't together. I thought you'd always be together, but then again Aimee always wondered if she liked Opie too. Or as she put it if Tara hadn't had a Jax and Opie sandwich" Lizzie said blushing a bit.

Jax almost spit out a beer that she had given him. "That is just too funny, but probably a lot of people wondered that. And yeah I think Tara always thought we would be together too but there are just some things with the club that she couldn't handle and I just don't get how she thinks she will be able to handle them with Opie" Jax said shrugging. "But she's happy so that is all that matters."

"Well what about you? Are you happy?"

"The club is doing great, the garage is great. I have a wonderful son Abel."

Lizzie shook her head. "But are you happy?"

"What is happy Elizabeth?"

"For the longest time I couldn't answer that question without looking happy up in the dictionary, but now I can say happy is when you feel good when you wake up in the morning and stay that way throughout the day and go to bed happy. Never thought that would ever happen to me, but it is, most days anyway. Though I do have my lonely days" Her eyes wandered to pictures of her momma and daddy and other family pictures.

"I guess I have to say I'm only happy when I'm with Abel, the rest of the time I'm just here. Guess I've never really thought about it, never had anyone ask me that question before."

Lizzie nodded. "Not exactly the question you ask big bad biker dudes" Lizzie said with a giggle and a yawn.

Jax smirked. "Yeah we aren't the type to get deep with most of the time, though you would be surprised" Jax said looking at her.

"I was never fooled. Each of you have sensitive sides you just don't let it out very often." Lizzie said looking back into his eyes.

Jax could feel himself being drawn to her and he knew it wasn't just the booze and the weed. "I should be getting home."

"Is Abel at Gemma's and Clay's?"

Jax nodded "Yeah Ma could tell that I wanted to tie one on tonight so she volunteered to keep him tonight."

"Then you are going to spend the night in my guest room. Cops are out this time of night looking for those drinking and driving. Let me show you the guest room." She got up and Jax knew that he couldn't argue and followed her. "You even got a shower in here, the bed is already made up so get some sleep. I'm getting up at 6:00 so I can get to the shop and do a few things before Chibbs and Juice show up."

"I'm normally at the garage by 7-7:30." Jax said taking his shirt off.

Lizzie marveled at his tattoo on his back. "That tattoo amazes me" She said standing in the doorway.

Jack turned to her and smiled. "Thank you for letting me crash here."

"You're welcome" Lizzie said blushing a bit. "Goodnight Jax. I'm down the hall to the right if you need anything" Lizzie then shut the door after her and went and got into bed and soon fell asleep.

Jax took a shower and then climbed into the bed and was soon asleep himself.

The next morning Lizzie showered and got dressed in tight black jeans and a black low cut shirt and went downstairs and made some steak and cheese omelets and some fresh squeezed orange juice to go with the coffee.

Jax smelled the food and took himself a shower and got dressed and came downstairs and watched her for a few minutes. "Something smells good in here" He said in a low voice as not to startle her.

"About done, have a seat at the table." Lizzie said smiling. A few minutes later she served him up some coffee, orange juice, the omelet and toast. Then she sat down herself and took a sip of coffee. "Good morning, hope you slept okay"

Jax chuckled. "I took a shower and passed out, so I slept like a rock, you?"

Lizzie chuckled "About the same" They chatted lightly as they ate and then Lizzie cleared up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it.

"You going to head out too?" Jax asked looking at the time.

"Could you give me a hand with my computer stuff and I'll collect my cleaning gear and then I'll head to the store and start tidying up what I can before Chibbs and Juice take care of the heavy stuff."

"Sure, show me what you need loaded on the truck"

Lizzie took him to her study and he went about carrying the monitor, tower and printer along with a bag with the computer accessories to the back of her truck. Lizzie was just finishing collecting her cleaning supplies. "thanks Jax. See you around"

"See you around." Jax said and got in his truck and went home and got his bike and then went to the club.

Lizzie watched him leave and went back inside poured the remainder of coffee in her traveling mug and then grabbed her extra coffee pot and got in the truck and headed to her new store with a smile on her face and singing along to the radio.

Opie smirked when Jax came into the garage. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Jax said grinning.

"So?" Opie said raising an eyebrow.

"So? Nothing happened. I crashed in her spare room. Then she made me breakfast and then I came here and she went to clean up her new shop."

"You didn't hit it with her?"

Jax shook his head. "After seven beers and two joints neither of us were capable of doing anything."

"Elizabeth smoked two joints?" Opie asked incredulously.

"That she did and a bottle of white wine on top of it."

"Damn" Opie said impressed.

"Yeah, and she's a biker, can play pool like a hustler, and can hold her booze and weed, not to mention a damn good cook."

"And don't forget she's a sexy lass." Chibbs said with a grin as he had been listening.

"And we get to spend the whole day with her" Smirked Juice.

Clay came in as Juice said that. "With the amount of shit in that shop you aren't going to have any time to gawk at Elizabeth's TNA" Clay said with a chuckle.

Jax nodded. "She was going to clean as much as she could around the heavy shit before you got there."

Clay raised his eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

The guys who had been privy to Jax's conversation either smirked or chuckled waiting for Jax to answer.

Jax tried to figure out a way to get out of it. "I had breakfast with her this morning."

Opie smirked and wasn't going to let Jax out of it so easily. "My question is did she squeeze the orange juice or did it come from a carton?" Opie said with an evil grin.

Jax flipped Opie off and gave him a look saying payback will be a bitch.

"You had breakfast at the house?" Clay asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah, I got stoned with her last night and she made me sleep in the guest bedroom and then made me a steak, cheese, onions, peppers and mushroom huge ass omelet and toast and fresh squeezed OJ and coffee. Satisfied?" Jax said shaking his head.

Gemma let a smile play across her lips hearing all that was going on in the garage. "Aren't you boys supposed to be working, not gossiping like old ladies?" Gemma said smirking and coming out of her office. "Chibbs, Juice, take the bigger of the two repo trucks and go do this run and bring it back and then you can take it to Elizabeth's shop and help her.

Jax, Opie, take the other truck" She handed out the schedule for the day and tacked one on the board in the garage.

Jax gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for getting him out of anymore ribbing and he and Opie took off and Chibbs and Juice followed.

Clay chuckled as he watched Jax leave. "Ever thought you'd hear Jax say he got stoned with Elizabeth Hunter?" Clay said looking at Gemma.

"I would have asked what he had been using and told him to stop immediately." Gemma said with a smirk.

"Was it me or did he seem happy?"

Gemma nodded. "I was just thinking that, but the newness of a changed Elizabeth no doubt will wear off once he's screwed her."

Clay frowned a bit. "He had a chance to do that last night and he didn't."

Gemma shrugged. "Maybe he wanted to be sober to hit it with her for the first time, who knows."

"I have a car to work on with Bobby" Clay said giving her a kiss.

Gemma knew Elizabeth was someone Clay cared about like a daughter, even more so since he had taken over as her guardian when Adam had passed away. "I'm sorry baby, you know me, I say what is on my mind before thinking sometimes."

"It's ok baby, she's not a little girl anymore, and has changed a lot, she can handle herself, it's just" Clay said shrugging.

"I know baby, want to go to the diner for lunch?"

"Sure baby" Clay said smiling and then went to help Bobby with the car repair.

Elizabeth had cleaned out her office, there hadn't been any heavy junk in there and she swept and washed the walls and the floors and then set up her computer desk and her computer. Then she had a cup of coffee as she sent out some emails telling about her new adventure. Then she got up and did some more cleaning in areas that wasn't already cluttered with shit. She had her iPod on and was taking no notice to anything around her as she swept some dust and dirt out the front door and then cleaned up the walkway in front of her store.

Lizzie stood up to full height as she heard the truck approaching. Then she noticed Zoebelle and Weston looking her way. She resisted the urge to wave at them and just put her broom against the wall and waited for Chibbs and Juice to get out.

"Hey! Thanks for coming to help me." Lizzie said smiling. "I've cleaned what I could and I've got coffee for you if you want any."

"Thanks Lass." Chibbs said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Elizabeth."

Chibbs and Juice put on gloves and walked inside with her. "So what in all are you going to have in here?" Juice asked when they took a break for some coffee.

"Bo is making me a nice counter to go here" Lizzie said walking to the front of the store. "A cash register is on my list of things to get in Stockton along with ordering a sign. I decided on Hunter's Custom Designs for the name after my bff gagged on all my other ideas" Lizzie said with a chuckle. "She's coming to town next week, the terrible twosome as Bo puts it." Lizzie said with a smirk. "We both turned out to be bad ass bitches. She was known as a geek back then too we were like the geekette version of Jax and Opie" Lizzie said with a laugh. "I'll be selling parts and helmets, gloves, Jackets but the bulk will be my custom designs. I figured I'd have my sketches and stuff on the walls and then out back is where I can do my work. Aimee is going to be out front here for when people come in. I'm also getting a security system put in, cameras and everything and they got this new fan dangled thing now that actually says front door open or back door open so you know when someone comes in the front or back."

"Will work if you aren't wired up with your iPod" Juice said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know I was bad to have it on with no one but me here, but I need to have music going when I clean or I can't get shit done, it helps me to stay focused on what I'm doing."

Chibbs and Juice finished their coffee and got back to work. At lunch time Lizzie got them to go with her to lunch at the diner. Gemma and Clay walked in and ended up joining them.

"the shop is starting to look like a shop thanks to these two" Lizzie said smiling. "I have to take a run to Stockton I got a list as long as my arm to pick up and I got to order my sign and probably the damn cash register."

"What are you naming the shop?" Gemma asked.

"Well after my best friend Aimee said my other names that I gave her sucked like a hoover I decided on Hunter's Custom Design. She said I should keep it simple and not try for something fancy sounding."

Gemma nodded. "Hunter's Market did well and I'm sure Hunter's Custom Design will do well too"

"thank you Gemma" Lizzie said with a smile.

"When is Bo coming and reopening the market?"

"He's closing in his house next week and the closing on a house in Stockton is the week after, they'll be staying with me till they close on the new house. They are going to store their stuff in the cabin out back of the house. Will be nice having him close again. I offered him the homestead and I'd get my own place, but he didn't want to. He ended up hating the house when momma got sick, it became like a hospital to him. To this day he has to be dying to go to a hospital or a doctor even." Lizzie said getting a far away look in her eye before shaking her head and the memory. "But Sarah and the kids will bring new life to the Market and it will be good to see it open again."

"Not to mention the convenience" Gemma said finishing her lunch.

"Is Aimee coming back to stay and if she is is she going to reopen Burton's?" Clay asked.

"Hell no, she hated that place, she's just coming to be with me and help me with the shop. You might be able to talk her into bar tending once in awhile but she got burnt out doing it. She felt like she was a shrink getting minimum wage and maybe some tips." Lizzie said with a chuckle. "She said shit I do the same thing my shrink does and he has a big ole house and a nice fancy car and I live in a two bedroom apartment and drive a 1999 Honda." Lizzie said finishing her lunch.

"Seems she has changed too." Gemma said looking at Lizzie.

"Oh yeah, I changed becoming a biker and she changed by becoming a bartender at a biker bar." Lizzie said chuckling. "Seems to be a biker pattern here"

Chibbs and Juice finished. "We better get back and finish up. We should only be another hour or two."

"Good that means you will still have time to do a couple of runs after you are done" Gemma said getting up.

"There comes the crack of the whip" Chibbs said chuckling.

"Sure Gemma we can do that" Juice said nodding.

Lizzie got up and paid the tab for everyone. "Lunch is on me today" Then she walked out and almost ran into Zoebelle.

"My pardons Ms Hunter"

"Excuse me." Lizzie said looking into his eyes and moving out of the way only to have Weston step in front of her. "Excuse me" Lizzie said evenly this time.

"Problem here?" Clay said stepping out of the diner.

"Just having lunch like you just did Mr. Morrow." Zoebelle said with a smile.

"Then have your goon move out of the ladies way."

"AJ please move and let Ms. Hunter by"

Weston glared at Lizzie and then at Clay and then moved.

"Come on lass" Chibbs said and he and Juice walked her back to the store.

"Gemma, go wait in the truck please" Clay said giving her a kiss and waited till she was in the truck. Gemma watched not liking any of it.

"Need something old man" Weston said moving closer to Clay.

"For you to leave the good people of Charming alone and get the hell out of town." Clay said

"That will be enough AJ, go procure us a table and I will be there in a moment."

"You stay away from my family and friends, you and your crew."

"Such a lovely young thing" Zoebelle said as he watched Lizzie leave with Chibbs and Juice.

Clay's jaws tightened. "You listen and you listen good you Aryan asshole. Anyone that I care about gets hurt the same will happen to you and your crew. Do I make myself clear?"

"Are you threatening me Mr. Morrow."

"Your damn straight I am and you would be wise to heed that threat."

Zoebelle took a step forward so he was next to Clay's ear. "Threatening me isn't a good idea because bad things tend to happen if I get angry" With that he smiled an evil smile and went into the diner.

Clay got into the truck. "Prick" Clay said starting the truck.

"What did he say?"

"I threatened him, he threatened me back and he actually made my hair stand up on the back of my neck when he threatened me." Clay said angrily.

"He's probably all smoke and mirrors" Gemma said trying to sound convincing.

"He's not, that is the scarey part. Juice did some investigating on him and his organization. They are the real deal and they are like us, can make people disappear without a trace or fuck them up good. And unlike us, they will go after the women and children" Clay said pulling out and heading back to the club.

Gemma's mind raced. She knew that she was always in danger when the club went to war or got on the bad side of someone but they had never gone against anyone like Zoebelle before.

Chibbs and Juice finished up emptying Lizzie's shop of the junk that was in it within an hour. She hugged them both and watched them leave. Then she got back to work on sweeping and washing walls and mopping the floor. She then went and took a shower and put on fresh clothes. She unlocked the front door and then realized she had forgot her purse. "oh for fucks sake" She swore at herself and shut the door but didn't re lock it as she went to her office to retrieve her purse. Weston nodded to a couple guys smoking next to him and they casually crossed the street and looked around before entering Lizzie's shop. Lizzie came out from the back and looked up and gasped startled to see three men, one of them Weston in her shop. "I'm not open for business yet" She said looking at them and trying not to be obvious as she went to unzip her purse where her handgun was.

The man nearest her grabbed her purse and flung it across the room.

"Well if you are the welcoming committee, you should know that you should always bring a casserole or a pie." Lizzie said trying to play it cool.

"We do things differently when we welcome people into the neighborhood" Weston said taking a step closer to her. "You see SAMCRO isn't in charge of Charming anymore so those that used to use them as protection need to be using us instead."

"I'll have you know my daddy never paid SAMCRO for protection and I don't plan on it either and even if you were in charge of Charming now you wouldn't be getting any of my money because I can take care of myself just fine"

The men smirked and chuckled. "We aren't anyone to mess around with bitch, so you better listen and listen good. SAMCRO isn't always going to be around to save you, like now. We could do some serious damage right now but we aren't. This is your second warning. Play ball with us so to speak because there won't be another warning, just action. Have a nice day ma'am." Weston said with a smile and then they left.

Lizzie went and retrieved her purse and took out her cigarettes and lit one with shaking hands. She smoked a second before her nerves were settled enough for her to be together enough to walk out of her shop and lock up and get in her truck and then she headed to Stockton. Her eyes checking her mirror every few minutes to make sure she wasn't being followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Clay got back to the garage he took Jax aside. "We need to have a meeting after work."

"What's up?" Jax asked lighting a cigarette.

Clay recounted his and Lizzie's encounter with Zoebelle and Weston.

"Shit did Chibbs and Juice make sure she got home before they came back here?"

"I don't know." Clay said looking around. He spotted Chibbs. "Chibbs" He called out.

Chibbs walked over. "Yeah, what you need Clay?"

"Did you and Juice see Elizabeth home once you were done?"

"No, the lass said she wanted to finish cleaning before heading to Stockton to get what she needed"

"Shit" Jax said. "Opie and I will go over to the shop and then the house if she isn't there."

"I'll try to get a hold of her on her cell."

Jax and Opie headed over to her shop and when she wasn't there headed over to her house.

"She might still be in Stockton shopping." Opie said seeing the worried look on Jax's face.

Jax nodded. "Go on home. I'm going to go back to the shop and wait for her there she's more likely to show back up there with the stuff to unload it than go back to the house."

Opie nodded "you need me just call" Opie clapped him on the back and then headed home.

Clay called Lizzie's cell phone.

Lizzie answered a bit breathless as she was loading her truck with lots of things. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth where are you?"

"Clay? I"m at that warehouse supply store or whatever you want to call it in Stockton, I just finished my shopping and loading up the back of my truck now. Should be heading back to Charming in about 10 minutes. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanting to know where you are after what happened outside the diner today"

Lizzie was about to tell that was nothing compared to what happened in her store but thought better of it. "Oh that, that is just male posturing. I'm rolling my eyes as I say that" She said with a chuckle.

"They aren't joking around Elizabeth. I want to see you in my office in the morning."

"Ok I'll bring donuts. I've got to go Clay see you in the morning" Lizzie hung up and then finished loading her truck and headed back to her store.

Clay slammed his phone shut. "Women"

Jax sat on his bike just staring over at Zoebelle's shop and the men sitting around outside it. An hour later Lizzie pulled up. He stood up and waited till she parked and got out. "What did you do buy out Stockton?"

Lizzie chuckled. "Only half of it, I left half for others. What are you doing here? Not that I mind since you can help me unload" Lizzie said going and unlocking the door and then started unloading the cab of her truck.

Clay told me about your run in with Zoebelle and Weston at the Diner so Opie and I came here and then to your house looking for you to make sure you were safe and sound and then Clay called me and let me know where you were so I stayed here to wait for you."

"I am fine really they didn't rattle me"

Jax looked at her as she looked across the street, he could see a flicker in her eyes as she turned back. "Gonna help or just watch me?" Lizzie said smirking.

"So nothing else happened other than the diner incident?" He said watching her for the reaction to his question.

"When we are through we can go to your place this time cuz I know you have a baby sitter for Abel tonight cuz I had lunch with your Ma and Clay" Lizzie said smirking. "Then we can drink and smoke whatever kind of cigarettes we want and I'll tell you all about it. How does that sound?"

"We can stop by the liquor store on the way and we can get our poisons"

"Sounds like a plan except we'll have to run by my place so I can take a quick shower and change. I'm going to smell funky after unloading this shit"

Jax chuckled. "Sweat can be sexy"

"That's just nasty" Lizzie said wrinkling her nose.

Jax chuckled and finished helping her unload. "I'll follow you home?"

"Going to wash my back for me too?" Lizzie said shaking her head.

"Well I could use a shower too" Jax said smirking.

"You can shower at your house Jax Teller" Lizzie said with a twinkle in her eyes as she got in her truck and headed home.

Lizzie pulled in and got out and unlocked the door. "Help yourself and have a look around. I'll be about ten minutes."

Jax nodded and watched her go upstairs.

Lizzie undressed in her room and got a nice tight fitting sweater and jeans out and a red thong, then went and took a hot shower. She put her hair in a pony tail after she dried off and then slipped the sweater on sans bra and then slipped into everything else. She slipped her boots on and then went back downstairs.

Jax was looking at the pictures on the mantel after being a bit creeped out by the ashes of her mom and dad.

"I'm back." Lizzie said with a smile.

Jax gave her a long appreciative look" "Ready then?"

"Just need my riding jacket."

"Taking your bike?"

"Mhm I am" Lizzie said with a grin and then walked out locking the door and then got her bike out. She put her helmet on and started up her bike.

Jax did likewise and he soon pulled out with Lizzie following him. Soon they were at his place. He paid Neeta and then got some beer out of the fridge for him. Lizzie had bought vodka and orange juice.

"Can I see Abel please. I promise I won't wake him up." Lizzie said crossing her heart.

Jax smiled and took her to the nursery.

Lizzie watched Abel sleeping for several minutes before they went back to the living room. "He's perfect Jax" Lizzie said with a smile. "Looks like you, will be a heart breaker soon." I love babies, they are just adorable."

"Abel keeps me going most of the time, him and the club."

"Bo has three, they aren't babies anymore, but when they were I doted on them. Now, other than Adam, the oldest, the other two act like brats. Especially Rebecca, lord she acts like a princess and not in the cute way.. My sister in law and her parents spoil her and Bo, bless him tries to stop them, but it is a losing battle."

"So are you going to tell me what happened other than what happened at the diner?"

"It was no big deal really, just more posturing."

"What happened Elizabeth, tell me"

Lizzie could tell by the tone of his voice that he was losing patience with her stalling."

"I cleaned up the rest of the sop after Chibbs and Juice left and then I took a shower and changed clothes. I then headed out to go to Stockton and I had unlocked the door and opened it before I realized I had left my purse in my office. I cussed myself and then went back to get it, not bothering to close or lock the door."

Jax shook his head. "Damn Elizabeth. You have to be more careful."

"By the time I got back Weston and two other goons were in the front. I tried to get to my gun but one of the other men grabbed my purse and flung it across the room.

Weston then got in my face saying they were in charge of Charming now and those that paid SAMCRO in the past would now have to pay them. I told him daddy never paid SAMCRO and I didn't plan on paying anyone either. He said that I needed to cooperate with them. To consider this my second warning and there wouldn't be a third. Then they left. I smoked a couple cigarettes and then went to Stockton."

"Shit, Clay was right it wasn't a good idea to put your shop there."

"Regardless, I'm not going to tuck my tail between my legs and close up before I even open. It isn't my style."

"Clay says these pricks are playing for keeps."

"I know they are. I did some research on Zoebelle's particular sect of white power and to put it frankly some of the things they are suspected of makes things SAMCRO is suspected of doing look like school boy stuff." Lizzie said finishing her drink in one gulp and making another.

"How long have they been in town and how much of a foot hold do they have in Charming."

"They have been here about three months. They have Jacob Hale in their pocket and a few of Hale's influential friends. Some business people are behind him, but they are the ones that have never liked us. That is one of the reasons we haven't been causing fuss because Zoebelle is likely to come out smelling like a rose and we'd be smelling like shit. So we've been laying low, for now."

Lizzie nodded. "Just been feeling each other out so to speak."

"Yeah pretty much, but Clay and the rest of us aren't going to go for them leaning and threatening anyone. You are the first person that they have bothered."

"Or the first to tell you about it." Lizzie said looking at him.

"Maybe you can help us with that. People might talk to you more than they would talk to us if we asked."

Jax didn't want to put her in anymore danger, but if they knew others were being leaned on they could start doing their own leaning on Zoebelle.

"I'll do anything I can to help. I'll put on something less biker babe and see what I can find out tomorrow."

"Thank you Elizabeth"

"You're welcome Jax." Lizzie said with a smile.

Jax noticed a piece of her hair in her face and he leaned over and tucked it back behind her ear. They were close and it took all he had not to kiss her.

Lizzie held her breath as he leaned close to her and got her hair from her face. She could smell his cologne, it was intoxicating. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but they both sat back at the same time. "Thank you" Lizzie said in a soft voice.

"No problem" Jax said then went and got another beer.

Lizzie made herself a third drink this time just vodka. Her and Jax reminisced about school and she told him more about her three years away biking across the country. By the time they were talked out it was almost two in the morning and they were both shit faced.

"Guess this time around you'll be using my guest room" Jax said smirking.

Lizzie giggled. "No lie, don't think I could even put my helmet on right now."

Jax chuckled. "That might be worth watching."

"Bite me." Lizzie said smirking.

"I need to be up in four hours we need to get some sleep" Jax said with a yawn.

"Wow it is two already, shit." Lizzie said chuckling.

"Yeah time flies when you are having fun" Jax said smiling at her. "Let me show you the guest room."

Lizzie followed him. "Thank you for letting me crash here Jax" Lizzie said softly.

"Just returning the favor" He said with a grin.

Lizzie leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Jax said and shut the door and went to bed.

Next morning Abel woke her up and she got up and changed him and got him dressed and fed him. Then she started coffee and made eggs and cheese for Jax. There hadn't been much else in the fridge.

Jax smelled the coffee and showered and got dressed then came out. He noticed Lizzie playing with Abel. "Shit. I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't hear him"

"No worries, I didn't mind, he's as adorable as I knew he would be. Already quite the charmer."

Jax chuckled. "Like father, like son" He poured himself some coffee and then ate some eggs. "Thanks for making coffee and breakfast too"

"You need to seriously do some grocery shopping"

Jax chuckled. "Ma usually shops for me when she goes"

Lizzie was doing up the dishes and Jax was playing with Abel when Gemma pulled up. First thing she noticed was Lizzie's bike. She got out of her car and let herself in.

"Morning baby" Gemma said to Jax kissing his cheek. "There's my little man" Gemma said picking up Abel. "Good morning Elizabeth" Gemma said going into the kitchen.

Oh Shit Lizzie had said to herself when she heard Gemma's voice. She turned to Gemma and smiled. "Good morning Gemma, coffee?"

"Already had almost a pot at home, but thank you" Gemma then noticed the vodka and understood why Elizabeth was at Jax's place and soothed her temper.

"Is Clay already at the club? He told me to come see him today"

"Yes he is and he's concerned for your safety." 

"He'll be even more so when she tells him what she needs to tell him" Jax said

Lizzie gave him a look.

"Did something happen?"

"It was nothing really. I just didn't think and made myself vulnerable." Lizzie then filled Gemma in.

Gemma nodded. "Charming isn't as safe as it was when you left. You can't keep doors unlocked anymore."

"Yes, lesson learned."

"Good" Gemma turned back to Jax. "I'm going to take Abel to Neeta's and then I'm going to have breakfast with LuAnn. Then I'll be into the office and get the schedule out."

"Okay Ma, thank you, love you"

"Love you too Jackson." She then turned to Lizzie. "See you later Elizabeth."

"See you soon Gemma"

Gemma left and Jax chuckled. "Ma must have noticed the vodka since she didn't give us the third degree."

"I was like shit when I heard her voice. I was expecting her to ask me what the hell I was doing here."

"No shit, me too." Jax said with a smirk. "So you going to the club to see Clay from here?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd get this meeting over with then the rest of the day I can concentrate on my shop."

"Let's go then." Jax said putting his cut on."

Lizzie grabbed her jacket and put it on then followed him out and they rode to the club.

Zoebelle hung up the phone with a cat that ate the rat and canary type smile on his face. He couldn't have been happier about the progress reports he had received.

Weston came in with a cup of coffee for him and sat down waiting for Zoebelle to speak.

"Things are progressing better than I thought they would. It seems Elizabeth Hunter will be even more useful as a chess piece than I thought she would be. I knew Clay would be worried, but it seems Jackson Teller has been spending time with her. Spent the night at her place night before last and last night she spent the night with him at his place."

Weston nodded. "Her brother said she always had the hots for him, but she was the geek, nerd type in school, but now that she's all tough biker chick he's noticing her."

Zoebelle nodded. "And we will use that to our full advantage."

"Love makes you weak." Weston said simply.

"Yes, but even we love our families." Zoebelle said looking at him.

"Yes, they are our future after all. We need to nurture and teach them what they need to survive."

"You are lucky to have boys. Polly, I love her very much, but she can be worldly and doesn't care about the things she should care about. She is still young though, so there is still hope and she is very loyal to me regardless of anything she does to annoy me."

"So we are going to continue with the surveillance for now?"

"I have a plan formulated if things start. We'll start small and then work our way up. We've already done the warnings. The next step will be a hit in SAMCRO'S purse strings."

Weston raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I will let you know when it becomes necessary, patience AJ.

I had another conversation with Jacob Hale. He said David might be willing to come aboard if SAMCRO goes on the warpath. I'd rather not turn the streets of a town that I am about to take over red, but we will see what SAMCRO does."

Weston nodded, not liking being out of the loop. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"Spend more time with the young Hunter boy. Glean any other pertinent information out of him. I'd like to put my man that is watching the Hunter residence closer. So sober him up best you can and see if he can tell you another place that would be better for surveillance of his sister."

Weston nodded. "I've been keeping the kid clean, he's been helping me. He won't be worth anything strung out."

"Good work. I will see you later AJ"

Weston nodded and left.

Zoebelle got up and left the shop. He whistled as he walked up the street towards the diner. He smiled as he saw Gemma and LuAnn walking out.

"Good morning ladies"

Gemma looked at him and ignored him, but LuAnn glared. "Asshole" LuAnn muttered.

"Tsk tsk such language, oh that's right I shouldn't expect better from a porn star, slash porn director."

LuAnn bristled for a moment and then smirked. "At least I can get laid, I doubt you can say the same.

Gemma grabbed LuAnn's arm. "C'mon let's go."

"The pornography business can be so fleeting. One minute you have a booming business, the next it all goes up in smoke. Good day ladies." Zoebelle smiled and went into the diner.

"Bastard" LuAnn hissed. "What in the hell did he mean by that?" LuAnn asked Gemma.

"He's just being a prick, trying to stir shit up. Just ignore him."

"Otto has been telling me to be careful. Is anything going on Gemma?"

Gemma shook her head. "Not at the moment, but Clay and the boys feel that could change at any time. There's been a lot of threats, but that's it. Clay has been laying low trying to find out everything he can about Zoebelle and his Organization and finding out who in Charming is with him and then he's going to figure something out."

"He better do it quickly a lot of people are getting more scared of Zoebelle than they are of SAMCRO. When that happens they will switch sides and all Zoebelle's talk of taking over Charming will happen." LuAnn said looking at Gemma.

"Clay and the boys won't let that happen, so don't worry"

"Honey, telling me not to worry is like telling me not to have sex, not going to happen." LuAnn said with a smirk.

Gemma chuckled and shook her head. "I'll call you later sweetie." Gemma said kissing LuAnn's cheek. "Thank you for breakfast and listening."

"Anytime honey" LuAnn said kisser her cheek back. LuAnn got in her car and headed to Cara Cara and Gemma headed to the office.

Wayne Unser stood on the steps of the Charming Police Department and smoked a cigarette looking around with a worried expression on his face. Charming was his town, a town he loved. He felt the air becoming thick in town. Mistrust, anger, fear that hadn't been felt in a long time was seeping into businesses and homes. Clay had assured him that SAMCRO was still in charge so to speak, but he had his doubts.

Speaking of doubts, he watched as David Hale pulled up in the jeep after a turn around town. Hale had never been on SAMCRO'S side unless he didn't have a choice. He had wanted the end of SAMCRO for a long time. Was this his golden opportunity to do it. He had seen the Hale brothers talking to Zoebelle and Weston. He flicked his cigarette onto the sidewalk. It was time to figure out where Hale stood.

"Town safe and sound?"

David Hale could always tell when Wayne wanted something. "Seems to be, what's on your mind?"

Wayne smiled. "We've been working together to long. You know me too well. Lets go inside."

They went into his office and Hale shut the door behind him and sat down. "New business downtown" Hale said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Elizabeth Hunter is opening a custom design etc shop."

"Right across from Zoebelle." Hale said raising an eyebrow.

Unser nodded. "Only place that was open and would work for that kind of business. The backyard has lots of space for her to do the customizing."

"And convenient for her or SAMCRO to keep tabs on Zoebelle."

Unser chuckled. "Oh I'm sure Clay knows Zoebelle's every move as Zoebelle knows his."

"Yes, but I wouldn't put it past Clay to use Elizabeth as a spy."

"I doubt he would have to use her. I'm sure she would do it willingly."

"Ah yes, her family always had undying loyalty to SAMCRO"

"I know how much you dislike SAMCRO, but this Zoebelle is worse than SAMCRO and you know it David. Don't let your hate for SAMCRO cloud your judgment. Charming needs you."

"Are you suggesting that I'm in Zoebelle's pocket?"

"No, I'm not, but I did see you and Jacob with Zoebelle and his right hand man"

"Jacob wanted me to play ball with Zoebelle, but I don't play ball with anyone but the good people of Charming. I'm not in anyone's pocket, nobody pulls my strings other than Lady Justice." Hale said looking at Unser with a tight jaw.

"Good. That is why I chose you to be my right hand man." Unser said with a smile.

"I've got paperwork to do" Hale said getting up.

"Talk to you later David."

Hale nodded and left the office.

Unser relaxed a little, but he was still worried about Hale. After a few minutes he decided to go to the club and have a talk with Clay.

Lizzie and Jax got off their bikes and went into the club.

It wasn't lost on any of the boys. "Kid has seemed almost happy past couple of days." Bobby said casually as he watched them pull in and then go into the club.

"New pussy always keeps you happy for maybe a week." Tig said watching them also.

"They haven't hit it yet" Opie said from under a hood.

"Bullshit" Tig said looking in Opie's direction.

"I asked him and he said they haven't even kissed yet"

"What's he on?" Tig said shaking his head.

Opie chuckled. "Not everyone is a caveman like you Tig"

"The lass has class and Jaxey boy has known her all his life."

"Trust me if he was hitting it with her he'd tell me." Opie said with a smirk. "I expect a blow by blow account when they do hit it. As you know we called her geek princess, miss goody goody, but she's changed now, so when Jax gets some he'll share the details with me."

The guys chuckled and went back to work.

"Morning Clay. Shit I forgot the donuts I said I'd bring" Lizzie said with a smirk.

"Damn. I didn't get any breakfast this morning because Gemma's having breakfast with LuAnn at the diner." He said smiling at her over his glasses.

"Elizabeth has something she needs to tell you" Jax said

For the second time that morning Lizzie glared at him.

"I'm listening" Clay said sitting back in his chair.

Lizzie retold the story again. "Shit, you were damn lucky all they wanted to do was lean on you. When are you getting your security in?"

"Monday."

"I don't want you in the sop alone until after your security is in."

Lizzie nodded knowing she didn't have a choice and knowing she didn't want another run in with Weston or any of the goons.

"Elizabeth also is willing to talk to people and see if Zoebelle is leaning on them too. I figured she'd have a better shot getting people to open up to her than we would."

"I don't want to put her in anymore danger."

"Hello, I'm sitting right here. And I want to do it Clay. I can only imagine the fear they can instill in people. They are a different kind of threat. You guys are like choir boys compared to them. I've done research." Lizzie said with a shudder.

Clay nodded and then picked up a folder from his desk. "This is full of articles and the like that Juice found and printed out for me and everyone to read.

All I ask of you is lay low, stay inside after dark, keep your guns close and if you hear or see anything call me or Jax or anyone of us. See Gemma and she'll give you all the guy's cell numbers and then program them into your speed dial. Make sure you have Unser's too."

Lizzie nodded. "Thank you."

At that moment Unser knocked on the door. Jax got up and opened it and Unser came in. He looked at Clay. " Got a minute or two?"

Lizzie took the cue and got up. "Nice seeing you Wayne." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You too sweetie, we'll have to catch up over coffee soon."

"I'd love that drop by anytime and I'll fire up the coffee" Lizzie said with a smile and then left Clay's office with Jax.

"Guess I'll go home." Lizzie said to Jax.

Jax nodded. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Jax walked Lizzie out and watched her ride away and then went into the garage to get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie got home and went inside and took a shower and changed into a tank top and pair of shorts, her lounging gear as she put it. She sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels and didn't find anything to her liking. She shut it off and turned on some music. She listened for awhile and then shut that off. She hated being restless. The old Elizabeth would have been content to just lounge around doing nothing, but the Lizzie of new hated not doing anything. Lizzie sighed she had made the promise to Clay and Jax to lay low so she was stuck. She got up and paced back and forth for about ten minutes and then started to clean.

By the time she was finished she had cleaned every nook and cranny of the house and swept the front and back porches as well. If she hadn't heard a motorcycle pull up she was about to try to tackle the attic. Lizzie hoped it was Jax, but she doubted it. Didn't sound like his bike. She was good at distinguishing the sounds of different bikes once she heard them a few times. It came with running with a biker club.

Lizzie went to the window and spread the curtain a little and sighed, it was Tig. "Just peachy" Lizzie said and opened the door and stood leaning against the door frame.

Tig got off his bike and took off his helmet. He had grumbled to Clay about coming over and checking on Lizzie. He didn't need the bitches attitude. He noticed her in the doorway waiting for him. He walked up the walkway and up the stairs. "Clay wanted me to check the place out, make sure you don't have any of Zoebelle's crew around anywhere watching."

"Sure go ahead." Lizzie said shrugging. "Want a beer or coffee or something?" Lizzie said trying to be friendly.

Tig looked at her. Women he would never understand their moods. "No, but uh thanks anyways. If I find something I'll let you know."

"Ok, thanks" Lizzie said watching him going around the side of the house, then she went back inside and grabbed herself a beer and sat down on the couch.

Tig checked out the places in the woods that might have cameras or someone lurking around but he didn't find anything. He thought he heard a sound of a car and made a not to check for tire tracks on his way out. He went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Lizzie got up and answered it.

"Heard a car driving off, so keep your eyes and ears open. Leave the porch light on tonight and a light down here too. Hopefully that will keep anyone from bothering you."

Lizzie nodded though she didn't believe a word of it. Zoebelle and his kind weren't afraid of any lights being on. "Thanks Tig, I appreciate you coming over."

"Clay wanted me to be sure you were safe and everything." Tig wanted to add he should have came over himself or sent Junior over since you both want to shag each other but he didn't say it out loud. "Oh yeah." Tig said pulling out a sheet of paper. Gemma printed out all of our numbers out and Unser's for you. She put them in order of who you are to call first or if someone has a particular thing they can help you with. Like Juice is the computer geek." Tig said handing it to her.

Lizzie took the piece of paper. "Thanks. Might have to give Juice a call. My laptop is acting weird and I got another one that I need to get fixed, could use one at the shop."

Tig nodded and went towards the door. He turned on the porch light on his way out. Lizzie followed him and locked the door after he left.

Tig checked out the tire marks and then called Clay. "Yeah, did the walkabout, heard a car take off, I'm at the tracks now. Looks like a jeep type like we've seen them driving around in town, like a company vehicle or something. So someone is definitely out here watching her."

"Thanks Tig." Clay said hanging up. Clay got up from his chair and walked out into the club to see who was around. He looked around for Jax. "Where's the kid?"

Bobby looked up. "He and Opie had to head out for a late repo. Something wrong?"

"Tig was just out to Elizabeth's and there are tire tracks out there, they bugged out when he showed up, but they are watching her and I want someone there with her."

Bobby chuckled. "The kid is the obvious choice"

Clay smirked. "Yeah figured he wouldn't mind babysitting her."

"Who needs babysitting?" Gemma asked coming in.

Clay explained things to her. "Yeah, she shouldn't be out there all alone. Too many places to hide out there with the woods practically surrounding the damn house."

Clay nodded. "Should have made her stay here."

"I think she came back to get away from having to spend all her time around bikers" Gemma smirked. "Then again she probably wouldn't mind seeing Jax all the time."

"Elizabeth seems to like being in motion, she would go bug nuts here" Bobby commented looking up from the books he was going through.

Gemma and Clay both nodded. "I know the time or two that I had to be holed up here it about drove me nuts."

"And all of us" Bobby said with a smirk.

Gemma chuckled. "Yeah, I got to be a bigger bitch than normal"

Twenty minutes later Jax and Opie came in looking tired. "You look like hell" Clay said to Jax.

"Got a bitch of a headache."

"I need someone to go and keep an eye on Elizabeth. Tig found tire tracks, fresh ones when he went to have a look around. Guess they left when he came around.

"I can go. Tara is working overnight and Ma has the kids. Let Jax go home and get rid of the headache." Opie said shrugging.

"Thanks Opie." Jax said rubbing his temples. "I'm going to go home, get a hot shower and take something and go to bed." Jax said going over and giving Gemma a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see everyone tomorrow.

Gemma hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Get some rest baby, call if you need anything."

Jax nodded and walked out, got on his bike and went home.

Opie called Tara and told her where he was going to be and then got on his bike and headed to Elizabeth's. When he pulled up she was just finishing up cleaning out the garage and was putting things back inside. He could smell the smells of fresh baked goods wafting in the air also.

Elizabeth heard the sound of another bike. She listened "Opie" she said as she stood up and looked over.

Opie shut off his bike and took off his helmet and got off. He walked over to Elizabeth. "Clay wanted someone here to make sure you didn't have any trouble. Jax has a bad headache so I volunteered to come over."

Lizzie nodded. "Hope you are hungry. I've been cleaning and baking all day. I got home made bread, blackberry and blueberry pies. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy."

"You had me at home made bread." Opie said with a smile.

Lizzie smiled and led him inside. "Make yourself at home, I'm just going to wash up, was cleaning the garage and got a bit gunky." Lizzie went upstairs and washed up and changed clothes to a biker chicks rule t'shirt and a pair of jeans. Then she went into the kitchen and got down a couple plates and silverware and set up the table and then brought the food to the table. "Dinner served" Lizzie called out.

Opie had been looking around. He went to the kitchen and saw the spread. "Damn you and my mom would get along great. When she has stuff on her mind she does the same thing. Cook and clean. One day she was worried about Pop's breathing and she cleaned her house and mine and cooked a three course dinner in both places too. She was a whirlwind that day." Opie said sitting down and piling his plate with food.

Lizzie laughed. "It is what I do when I'm restless. I'm not overly worried about anything. I just hate laying low like Clay and Jax want me to do. I mean if I want to lay low that is one thing but if I'm told to do it, it drives me bonkers." She said as she put some meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy and some corn on her plate. She took a piece of the bread which was still warm and put some butter on it.

Opie took a bite of the bread. "This is really good" Before dinner was over he had three pieces of the bread and two helpings of meatloaf and a piece of each pie. "I think I'm never going to eat again..well until tomorrow anyways" he said with a chuckle.

Lizzie chuckled and got up and cleared the table and did up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Then got them both a beer and sat down on the couch. "Been a long day" She said with a sigh and took a swig of her beer.

"You got a nice house. I never was inside before." Opie said looking around some more.

"I've loved it, I've hated it, now I love it again. Growing up till momma got sick it was a place that I loved being in, then when momma got sick, I made it my prison, but now that I've been away for three years and it is mine, I'm going to make it mine. I have a lot of changes in mind for the old place. New paint, new rugs, new furniture, so on and so on." Lizzie said looking around.

"Christmas time Bo and I are going to bury momma and daddy's ashes together, it is what they wanted after we felt our mourning was over. Bo said he felt it was time and I agreed. Christmas was always their favorite time of the year. They met on Christmas Eve, so we are going to do it then." Lizzie said taking another swig of her beer.

Opie nodded. "It will be good to give the place new memories, your memories."

Lizzie nodded. "I have to make it mine or I'll just remember all the bad times which would be a shame. I have such great memories too."

Opie looked at her, as if studying her.

Lizzie felt it and looked at him. "Anything wrong?"

"Just trying to figure you out." Opie said honestly.

"I'm not that hard to figure out, never have been. Whether geek princess or biker chick" Lizzie said with a chuckle. What are you trying to figure out."

"I guess it is like everyone else, having a hard time wrapping our minds around how much you have changed. I mean certain things haven't changed, but then there are things that have changed in a big way."

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, try dealing with it from this side. The transformation hasn't been easy. I was lucky Skully has a lot of patience for a biker." Lizzie said smiling. "He took me under his wing and taught me all that I needed to know about biker life and things to do and not to do, but he also taught me how to keep that which was important, what was inside of me. The love, the compassion, stuff like that. He told me to never harden too much that I lose what makes me special."

Opie nodded. "That is exactly what I meant. Seeing the way you dress now, the way you talk for the most part, seeing you riding a bike, that is just so weird for those of us who have known you like forever. Then you'll say or do something that shows us that the Elizabeth we've known all this time is still there. Like cleaning up Tig and Happy the other day, cooking this big meal. Your gentleness and caring is there still."

Lizzie smiled. "It will always be there, it is a big part of who I am. The way I dress, talk or what vehicle I ride is just the outer me, the inner me is what is most important."

"I need to check out the perimeter before it gets too dark, its getting late you should get some rest, with all that you've done today you got to be tired" Opie said finishing off his beer and getting up.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah I am feeling rather toasty" She said with a yawn. "I'll wait till you get back in and then I'll call it a night."

Opie nodded and went outside.

Lizzie's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi there."

Lizzie smiled. "How's your headache?"

"Hot shower, handful of tylenol and a few hours sleep and its gone. We still on for our ride tomorrow?"

"Oh that's right tomorrow is Saturday! I've been so busy today I forgot what day it is. And yes Sir, I still want to go riding."

Jax smiled. "Good. I want to head out around 9 or so, figured we can get some breakfast and then go northeast for a few hours, catch some late lunch and then head back."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Jax" Lizzie said and hung up. She was all smiles when Opie walked back in.

"Heard from Jax?" Opie said with a smirk.

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him and chuckled. "Yes, smartass. We are going for a ride tomorrow."

"Yeah, he told me about it today. I told him it was going to rain." Opie said with a chuckle.

"Well I have confidence that it won't rain and spoil my day" Lizzie said with another yawn. She then went upstairs and got him a pillow and blanket. If you get cold the fireplace is a gas one so just turn the sucker on. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Thanks Elizabeth. Goodnight."

"No problem Opie. Goodnight" Lizzie then went upstairs and got into her night tank top and shorts and crawled under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

Ethan Zoebelle hadn't been happy earlier in the day when his man that had been watching the Hunter house came in when one of the Sons had shown up. Zoebelle had waited till he knew she was alone again and then sent him back. He was even more unhappy when the man showed up again and told him that once again one of the Sons had shown up at the Hunter house and his guess was that he was there for the night. "Send in Weston" Zoebelle had said in a dangerous tone.

The man hurried out of the office and went and found Weston. "He's royally pissed so watch out." The man told him. Weston looked toward the office wishing he didn't have to go in there. Ethan Zoebelle wasn't someone to mess with especially if he was in a foul mood. Weston sighed and went to the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Zoebelle said. Weston opened the door and walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Get the ex boyfriend here, tonight." Zoebelle said simply. "I'm putting him in charge of watching that bitch"

"Anything happen?"

"Other than incompetence on the part of the person I put in charge of watching the Hunter residence. I need someone that knows her but not related." Zoebelle added before Weston suggested her brother. "Clay thinks he can protect her, but he will find that he is sadly mistaken. Call the airlines, get him a flight out tonight and then call him, tell him it is worth an extra twenty-five thousand if he comes tonight."

Weston nodded. "I'll make it happen, even if I have to get him myself"

"Good, am glad to see that you are competent enough to be able to handle anything I ask of you."

Weston wasn't sure how he should take that, so he just nodded and left. He got Jonathan a red eye flight and then called him. Jonathan was more than willing to come and do whatever was needed of him. Weston then called Zoebelle and let him know.

Zoebelle lit a cigar and drank some brandy to calm himself. He knew better than to let things like this rattle him. He had known the Sons weren't just going to lay down and let him take over the town that they had owned for so long. He blew out a smoke ring and realized it was time to step things up a notch, turn the heat up so to speak. And having the ex in town would do just that, for starters anyway. Zoebelle relaxed and let an evil smirk play across his lips.

Lizzie's alarm went off at six and she put on her robe and slippers and went downstairs and made eggs, bacon, sausage and toast for Opie and poured them both some coffee and fresh orange juice. "I'm going to go take my shower and figure out what to wear" Lizzie said with a grin.

Opie smirked and nodded. "Thanks for breakfast." He said in between mouthfuls.

Lizzie went and got her shower and stood in front of her closet wrapped in a towel trying to figure out what to wear. She tried on several outfits not liking any of them. In the end she decided on a black v-cut shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her riding jacket and went back downstairs. She went to the garage and pulled her bike out and washed it down making it look squeaky clean. She then checked to make sure it was ok for a long ride.

Lizzie went back inside. "I'm going to check my email and stuff in my office. If Jax shows up tell him to help himself to coffee. I won't be long."

Opie nodded and finished his breakfast. He cleaned off the plate, silverware, cup and glass and put them in the dishwasher. He went out on the porch to smoke waiting on Jax to show up.

Around 8:30 Jax pulled up. Opie smirked when he got off the bike and walked up the stairs.

"What you smirking about?" Jax said looking at him.

"Elizabeth has been running around getting ready for this ride. Funny as shit. She said she changed outfits like three or four times before she decided on what she has on. Sounds like she's trying to impress a certain someone. She's checking her email, listening to music. She said to tell you to help yourself to coffee." Then he told her about the dinner he had night before and the breakfast he had just now. "Hell of a good cook, don't tell Tara but Elizabeth cooks better."

Jax chuckled "Hell you know me, if there's TNA and legs don't matter what the girl wears." Jax chuckled again. "Yeah, don't tell Ma, but she cooks better than she does even."

"Yeah, was thinking that too, though I do have to say mom cooks a bit better, but not by much. Well I'm going to get going since she is now in your most capable hands."

Jax chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Thanks for volunteering for the watch last night. I don't get too many headaches, but that one last night kicked my ass for a few hours."

"Not a problem brother. I got somethings figured out about her last night that I had been wondering about, so it is all good."

Jax smiled. "Glad to hear it." Jax finished his smoke, watched Opie drive off and then went inside. He grabbed a cup of coffee and went to Lizzie's office. He stood in the doorway listening to her singing and typing up an email.

Lizzie felt as if someone was nearby and she looked up and then smiled when she saw him. "Hi there." She finished up her email and shut down her computer. "Bo sent me an email and I had to respond to it. Opie leave?"

"Yeah, he said to tell you thanks for everything."

Lizzie smiled and nodded and stood up. "Ready to go?"

"You look great." Jax said taking her all in.

Lizzie blushed a bit. "Thank you."

"Yeah lets ride." Jax said with a smile. "Want to go to breakfast in the diner or over the line?"

"I'd rather eat over the line, less likely to run into any undesirables that way"

Jax nodded. Lizzie locked up and then got on her bike, put on her helmet and started her bike up. Jax did the same. He pulled out and Lizzie followed him.

About an hour later Jax pulled into a diner and then got off their bikes and went in and had breakfast. While they were in the diner, Jonathan had pulled up and put a gps tracker on Lizzie's bike and then waited on them to leave.

Jax and Lizzie chatted lightly through breakfast enjoying each others company. Jax paid the tab and they got on their bikes and started riding again. Lizzie rode side by side with him. Jax smiled it was nice having someone to ride with like this and not be a brother.

A couple hours later Jax was keeping an eye on the sky, it was suddenly getting darker. Opie's warning about rain started to nag at him. The clouds hadn't gone unnoticed by Lizzie either and she was cursing Mother Nature under her breath. It wasn't long before the sky opened up and it started to rain, not drizzle but pour.

"Shit" Jax said when he felt the rain. The first motel they came to Jax pulled into, but by then they both were soaked to the skin. Jax and Lizzie went into the office and Jax got a room so they could wait out the rain. Jax hurried and unlocked the door and got them inside. "Shit." He said peeling off his jacket.

"You can say that again." Lizzie resisted the urge to shake off like a dog and peeled off her jacket too. "I'm soaked to the gills. Feel like a fish."

Jax chuckled and smirked looking at her. "Looks good to me. You win the wet t'shirt contest hands down."

Lizzie walked over to him and shook her hair making him wetter. "You deserved that"

Jax chuckled. "Can you turn on the heat in here, that will help take the chill off and dry off our clothes." He said as he took off his cut and then his shirt.

"I'm going to take a hot shower and put a towel on." Lizzie said blushing and headed into the bathroom. She threw him out one of the other big towels.

Jax chuckled and grabbed the towel. He took off the rest of his clothes and draped them over a chair near the heater and wrapped himself in a towel.

Lizzie took a quick hot shower figuring Jax would want to do the same. She put her clothes over the heater in the bathroom and wrapped herself in the towel that barely covered everything. She then went out and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

Jax smirked and went in and got a shower himself. Lizzie put on the tv to get the weather forecast and found the ashtray and lit a smoke.

Jonathan tracked them to a motel. His mind didn't wrap around the fact that it was raining and they were on motorcycles the only thing he knew is that Elizabeth was with Jax in a motel room. His temper seethed thinking of what they were doing inside.

Jax came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and slipped under the covers with her to get warm and to remain decent in front of her. Normally he wouldn't care, but now he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. He lit a smoke. "Sorry about this."

"No need to be sorry, I'm having a great time, even with the rain." She said smiling at him. "Weather says this should be blowing out in about an hour."

"Should have listened to Opie." Jax said shaking his head.

"Yeah, he mentioned last night that he told you that it was going to rain." Lizzie grabbed her bag she had with her and started to brush her hair.

Jax watched her with an impulse to take the brush from her and brush it himself. He shook his head and took the remote to find something else on tv.

An hour later Lizzie got up and checked on her clothes. Jax watched her leave her long legs showing from under the short towel. "Shit" He said softly and lit another cigarette.

Lizzie stuck her head out the bathroom door. "My clothes are dry, check yours." She then went back in and got dressed.

Jax got off the bed and checked his clothes and found them mostly dry and got dressed again. He looked out the window and found that the rain had stopped just like she said the weather forecast had predicted.

He was putting on his cut when she came back out. "Rain has stopped. We can get back on the road and get some dinner and then head home."

Lizzie went to the window and looked out. "Sounds good to me." Lizzie walked over to the chair near him where she had put her jacket and leaned over. They briefly touched as Jax stood up. They looked deep into each others eyes. Both knowing their mutual attraction showed through their eyes. "Umm here's the room key" Lizzie said giving him the key.

When Lizzie's had touched Jax's he had to hold back from grabbing her and kissing her, taking her clothes off and taking her right there. "Yeah, thanks." Jax said.

Jax went to the door and unlocked it and they stepped outside. He looked back at her as the new found sun shone on her. She was standing near the closed motel room door and in one quick step he moved to her and gently pushed her against the door and kissed her deeply and passionately his fingers lacing through her hair.

Lizzie gasped as she felt Jax press her against the motel room door. When he started kissing her a small moan escaped her as she laced her fingers through his hair as well.

Jax stopped the kiss, not really wanting to but knowing that he had to. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "I've been wanting to do that for days" He said softly.

Lizzie looked up at him and smiled back. "Wow, I always knew it would be hot to kiss you, but that was beyond hot." Lizzie said with a smile.

Jax chuckled. "I'm tempted to unlock the door again, but I told Neeta I'd be back before dark to relieve her. She has a family dinner to go to."

Lizzie smiled. "I understand." She said touching his cheek. They walked to their bikes and got on and was soon on the road again.

If Jonathan's anger had boiled when he saw them get a motel room. It now burned and raged after witnessing the passionate kiss. He would make the bitch and the biker pay. With that he headed back to Charming to report to Zoebelle.

Jax dropped her off at her house after they had dinner "Call me if anything happens" Jax kissed her softly and then road off.

Lizzie felt giddy as she practically skipped up the stairs and unlocked the door and then locked it behind her. She went upstairs and stripped off her clothes and took another shower and got into some warm pajamas and then made herself some hot chocolate. Lizzie couldn't remember being happier than she was now, even though reality told her that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she was going to revel in the moment for as long as she could.

After reporting to Zoebelle Jonathan had gotten his orders and drove to the Hunter residence. He parked a bit up the road so she wouldn't hear the car. He knew his way around the place and he smiled as he saw her walking around. He sat just inside the woods waiting for her to go to bed.

Lizzie yawned. It had been a long day and she decided to get some sleep. She put on the outside light and kept a light on downstairs before heading up to bed. She slipped under the covers and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Jonathan chuckled as the outside light came on and the light downstairs didn't go off but a light went on briefly upstairs in her room before going out again. "Dumbasses think that is going to prevent anyone from getting in the house." He smiled and evil smile and then approached the house. He took out a small tool kit and went to work on picking the locks..

It only took a few minutes before he was stepping over the threshold of a house that he hadn't been in in years. Zoebelle assured him that she still bore the scar on her neck from their last meeting. A smile played across his lips as he slid the same knife he had used all those years ago out of his pocket. He slipped through the house as quietly as he could. As he went up the stairs it creaked. "Shit" He said to himself and stopped and listened.

Lizzie sat bolt upright when she heard the creak on the stairs. "Shit" She said in a whisper as she realized her guns were downstairs. She had learned self defense and knew that she would have to use what she learned until she could get one of her guns or her cell phone. She went to the door and opened it as quietly as she could.

Jonathan smiled as he heard her footsteps across the room and then the door open. "Who's there/" Lizzie called out. "Honey I'm home" Jonathan called out.

The blood in Lizzie's veins turned ice cold when she heard his voice. A shudder wracked her body. "Jonathan?" Lizzie said backing up as she heard him head up the stairs again.

"That's right baby I'm home." Jonathan hit the light wanting to see her face.

"Get out you bastard" Lizzie said with a voice full of venom.

"Tsk tsk, is that anyway to treat an old lover?"

"You beat me and tried to slit my throat you prick" Lizzie said her eyes full of hatred towards him.

"You just wouldn't listen to reason Elizabeth, I had to put you in your place." He said walking closer to her.

Lizzie backed away some more till she hit her bedroom door. She reached in back of her fumbling for the door knob. As she was distracted with that Jonathan took the steps between them and grabbed her.

Lizzie screamed and started clawing and kicking at him trying to break loose of him.

Meanwhile Jax was settling Abel back down when Clay and Gemma stopped by on their way home after having a night together on the town.

"Have a nice ride with Elizabeth today baby?" Gemma asked him.

"It was great" Jax said with a smirk. "our first kiss"

Clay chuckled "So who is over there watching her tonight?"

Jax stopped smiling. "I thought you set someone up to go over there."

"No, I just figured that you'd be over there or her over here or you would have gotten someone to watch her."

"Shit" Jax grabbed his cell and called her number and got no answer. "She's not answering."

"Go check on her. I'll gather up Abel and take him home with us."

"Thank you Ma." Jax said and grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the house.

Lizzie managed to bite Jonathan hard. "You bitch" Jonathan snarled as he backhanded her twice. Lizzie was stunned by the blows just briefly before she started fighting back even harder. She managed a kick to his groin and he let her go and she scrambled away from him and got up and started down the stairs to get her gun. Jonathan regained his composure and caught her halfway down the stairs and slammed her head against the wall and brought his knife to her throat. "I so want to finish the job I started all those years ago, even more so knowing you slept with that greasy biker." Jonathan said breathing in her face.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie said trying to push him away.

"I saw you in that motel with him and how you kissed when you were leaving."

Lizzie realized he had been following them. "Calm down. Jax and I didn't sleep together. We had to get that motel room because of the rain. We didn't do anything. Yes, we kissed but that was it. Just a kiss." Lizzie said trying to get him calmed down.

"I don't believe you, you slut" Then he slapped her again.

Lizzie could taste her own blood. It was then they both heard the motorcycle. "I will be back soon" Jonathan said and hurried out the back door and to where his car was hidden and then drove away.

Lizzie slid down the wall and sat on the step.

Jax pulled into the drive and leaped off his bike and noticed the door open. "Shit." He hurried up the stairs and called out. "ELIZABETH" Jax called out before he saw her sitting on the stairs. "shit" Jax said again and went over to her.

Tears were streaming down Lizzie's cheeks as Jax came over to her. "Elizabeth I'm so sorry" Jax said lifting her face so he could see the damage. "Jesus" He whispered. "let me call Tara."

"No, I'm ok. I just need to clean myself up. I'm fine really."

"No, you're not, let me help you down to the couch" Jax helped her up and got her to the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"Upstairs in the medicine cabinet you'll find the stuff to get me cleaned up."

Jax nodded and got what she wanted and helped her get cleaned up. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You had to go home to be with Abel."

"I should have had you come with me."

Lizzie shook her head. "We both know that wasn't an option" Lizzie said looking into his eyes.

"I would have rather had happen what we were trying to avoid than this." Jax said softly.

"None of this is your fault. It is Zoebelle's. It had to be him that found Jonathan and brought him here."

"Yes, but if it wasn't your affiliation with the Sons you wouldn't be in danger."

"Well if anyone is at fault for my so called affiliation with the Sons it is my daddy for putting guardianship of me with Clay, which I am glad for. I wouldn't change a thing." Lizzie said softly wincing as Jax cleaned up her lip.

"My lip is going to be the size of a banana in the morning." Lizzie said trying to smile but wincing again.

"Yeah Mick Jagger lips for sure" Jax said with a smile.

Lizzie got up and turned on t he gas fireplace and put it on high. She shivered in front of it. Her mind flashing back to when Jonathan had first attacked her.

Jax walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here for you Elizabeth" Jax said softly.

"It was right here, the first time he attacked me." Lizzie said softly. "We had a fight and he stormed out when I said I didn't want to see him again, we were through. I naively thought that it would be it. I wouldn't see him again. I was wrong, almost dead wrong." Lizzie shuddered again and Jax walked her back over to the couch and held her and just listened.

"I heard a car pull up, I thought it was momma and daddy coming home. I had been in the kitchen baking cookies. The door opened and I had come out to see if they had a good time. Jonathan was standing there obviously drunk and looking deranged. I tried to calm him down but he wasn't listening I tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed me and hit me I can't even remember how many times and then he took out the knife and put it up against my neck and started to slice. If momma and daddy hadn't gotten back right then I would have been dead, I don't have any doubt about that."

"Daddy came in saw Jonathan over me and in two strides got his shotgun and armed it. Jonathan ran like a bat out of hell. Daddy shot after him and missed. Then they rushed me to the hospital and I got stitched up and wore a scarf for the longest time. Clay took care of things once daddy filled him in on what happened and ran Jonathan out of town. Told him never to come back or pay the consequences. But since he's got Zoebelle behind him he isn't afraid of the Sons I guess."

Lizzie absently put her hand to the scar on her neck and shuddered again. Jax pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "I'm here now Elizabeth he isn't going to hurt you again"

Lizzie held onto Jax as if he was a life preserver and at that moment he was. He laid back down on the couch bringing her with him holding her. He could feel her trembling and he got up and got her stash and lit a joint for them. After a little while she had calmed down and soon drifted off to sleep in his arms. Jax grabbed his cell phone and called Clay and let him know what happened.

"I'll take care of it. Tell Elizabeth not to worry" Clay said his jaw tight in anger. He hung up the phone and filled Gemma in on what happened.

"Shit. Zoebelle is turning up the heat and he's going after women to do it. Prick" Gemma seethed.

"I'm going to talk to Unser tomorrow and then I'm going to have a talk with Zoebelle."

"baby you know if you do that it is playing into his hands and if you piss him off no telling what he will do next and to whom."

"I can't let it go either Gemma. Zoebelle and god knows who else will see it as a sign of weakness or that we aren't going to defend the people of Charming if they are leaned on or attacked. I can't do that."

Gemma nodded knowing what he said was true. "Just becareful what you say or do."

"I will baby. Let's get some sleep, will be a busy day tomorrow."

Gemma nodded and hugged him tightly and kissed him. She stroked his cheek lovingly "Love you Clay, goodnight."

"Love you too Gemma baby, goodnight"

Clay lay awake for a long time thinking before finally falling asleep.

Jax smoked a cigarette his mind on what he would do when he could get his hands on Jonathan. He finally gently picked Lizzie up and carried her to her room and then crashed on the couch.

The next morning Lizzie awoke out of a nightmare early and took a shower and doctored herself up some more and got dressed. She slipped into the kitchen and started the coffee and made up cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

Jax woke up to the smell of coffee and rattling in the kitchen. Lizzie was just putting a plate of hot cinnamon rolls on the table. She smiled when she saw him and poured him some coffee. "Just in time for breakfast."

"Thanks Elizabeth" Jax said sitting down and taking a drink of coffee. "Smells great"

"One of my specialties." Lizzie said smiling. "I make a mean coffee cake too" Lizzie said smiling and sitting down with her coffee.

"Clay wants to see you so I'm going to take you over there and then back to my place till we figure things out."

Lizzie wanted to argue, but she knew she couldn't stay at the house alone. "Okay, but I don't want anyone going after Jonathan or Zoebelle it is too dangerous. You don't know what he will do next."

"Don't worry about that."

"I will make you all promise not to do anything."

"That's a promise no one is going to make with you because we can't let them do this shit and get away with it. The Sons are known for taking care of such problems and we aren't going to stop now."

"I'm not going to let anyone get hurt because of me."

"Lets just wait to discuss this with Clay ok." Jax said softly.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about how things are going to go down if there is any retaliation."

"Let us do the worrying Elizabeth."

"Telling me not to worry is like telling me not to breathe" Lizzie said with a sigh.

"Just trust me, trust Clay."

"I do"

"Then let us figure things out."

Lizzie nodded. She finished her coffee and got another cup and refilled his. She jumped when Jax's cell went off.

Jax answered and a few minutes later hung up. "Clay wants us over to the house."

Lizzie nodded and went upstairs and got her jacket and wrapped up the rest of the cinnamon buns to take over to Clay and Gemma's.

Twenty minutes later Jax let him and Elizabeth into Clay and Gemma's. Lizzie handed Gemma the cinnamon buns. "They smell delicious." Gemma said with a smile as she looked at Elizabeth's face. She took out two plates and took one bun for her and gave Clay the last two and poured more coffee for Lizzie and Jax and they all sat down at the table.

Clay took Lizzie's hand in his. "I'm so sorry this happened Elizabeth. I have been slow to act against Zoebelle when I should have cut him off at the knees from the start."

Lizzie shook her head. "As I told Jax this morning I don't want any retaliation for what happened to me. We can blow it off as Jonathan just being a psycho and coming back to try to finish me off. Most everyone in Charming knows about what happened before so it wouldn't be a stretch for them to believe that."

"I'm sure they have seen him hanging around Zoebelle and his cronies by now, they will put two and two together and see it for as it truly is an attempt to weaken the Sons by going after our own."

"He did it on purpose to bait you, don't do it. It will make things worse you know it as well as I do."

"We have to do it the way we handle everything. It is expected of us."

"Bullshit." Lizzie said. "You are trying to save the town by not doing anything for now, you need more ammunition before you can go after him, don't change that plan. I'm fine."

"I'm not going to let the people, especially the women in Charming think that we aren't going to do something about Zoebelle or one of his men beating up on women. I'm sorry but I can't do that Elizabeth."

Lizzie shook her head. "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"More people will get hurt if we don't nip this in the bud now Elizabeth." Gemma said softly.

"As of now during the day I want you at the club, at night either at the club or at Jax's place. Jax will take you back and get some of your things and then take you to his place."

"What about my friend Aimee. She's hitting town on Wednesday expecting to stay with me"

"We have more rooms in the back of the club she can stay in."

Lizzie nodded. "Alright."

"I want you to go and see Tara and get checked out. Get some pain pills because you can't tell me you aren't in any pain."

"A little." Elizabeth admitted.

Clay nodded. "I'll give Tara a call and she'll be expecting you and Jax."

Jax got up and Lizzie followed suit. Gemma gave her a hug.

"Hang in there sweetie."

"Thank you both." Lizzie said softly and wearily.

Clay watched Jax and Lizzie head towards Tara's and then he turned to Gemma. "I'm going into town baby. I'm going to see Wayne and then maybe Zoebelle."

Gemma nodded. "Becareful, don't make me have to come bail your ass out."

"I will becareful but can't promise you won't need to bail my ass out." Clay said with a smirk and smacked Gemma's ass as he went out the door with a determined look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sons of Anarchy Chapter Six

Lizzie climbed gingerly into Jax's truck and put on the oversized sunglasses Gemma had given her. She winced a bit as she put her seat belt on.

Jax's jaw tightened in anger as he watched her face grimace in pain. He hated feeling helpless. He pulled out and headed for Opie and Tara's.

Tara hung up with Clay and went and got her bag to prepare for Jax and Elizabeth to show up.

Opie had been filling her in on the changes to Elizabeth Hunter and Tara had been curious to see her, but not in this way. Tara sighed. Opie had been telling her it was only a matter of time before Zoebelle started to put the squeeze on SAMCRO. Tara guessed this was just the start.

Clay took a short cut to the Charming Police Department, he wanted to talk to Unser first and he knew if he went by Zoebelle's smoke shop he would be taking care of things first and Gemma would be bailing his ass out.

As it was he had sent Chibbs and Juice to park outside of Elizabeth's store to just sit there and watch the smoke shop. He hadn't explained to them why because they were already protective of her and if they knew what had happened things would escalate before he wanted them to. He wanted to do things right and that meant patience. In his younger days Zoebelle's shop would have already been turned upside down, but knowing Zoebelle and his crew didn't have a problem man handling women, made Clay think slow and smart. The women would be at Zoebelle's mercy if everyone was at Stockton other than Piney. Other charters would come to help, but it wouldn't be the same.

Unser was on the steps smoking waiting on Clay. He could tell by the sound of Clay's voice something had happened. He knew, like everyone else, it was only a matter of time before the Sons and Zoebelle clashed. He assumed Zoebelle had made the first move.

Clay pulled up and got off his bike. "Want to talk out here or inside."

"Let's walk." Unser said and starting walking waiting for Clay to tell him what was going on.

"You remember Elizabeth's ex Jonathan Abrams? The prick that almost slit her throat before SAMCRO ran his ass out of Charming."

Unser nodded. "I remember."

"He's back and in Zoebelle's pocket. He paid Elizabeth a visit last night. Would have gotten uglier if Jax hadn't shown up. He tossed her around, messed her face up a bit. I sent her and Jax over to Doc so she can get checked out."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find and bring in Abrams and then one of my guys. Then take Hale out to dinner have the others patrol." 

"You know if I do all that it will only make things worse."

"I can't allow this to go unchecked and you know it. I don't want the women of SAMCRO or Charming to think the Sons can't protect them from Zoebelle and his crew."

Unser nodded. "I understand Clay, but men like Zoebelle don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want. Women, especially Son's women aren't going to be safe."

"That's what I already said, is why I want to stop things right now."

"You really think Zoebelle cares about some low life prick like Abrams? He's using him for one thing, or person, is why he has claws in Seth too."

"As in Seth Hunter?" Clay said stopping.

"Saw him with Zoebelle's right hand this morning coming out of the tattoo parlor. Wouldn't be surprised if he has their mark now."

"Shit, no wonder whoever is watching her house is invisible. It's because he's told or shown them where to get a good birds eye view."

"I'm assuming she won't be staying at the house till this blows over"

Clay nodded. "Most likely the club or at Jax's"

"If I can arrange your plan I'll let you know. You're going back to the club now right?" Unser was good at reading Clay and the look on his face was all business.

"You know me better than that. I'm going to get in his face and then tell him in more explicit details what will happen if he lays his hands on my family again."

"I'll radio Hale and fill him in on what happened to Elizabeth and get him looking for Abrams"

"Thank you Wayne"

Clay walked back to his bike and rode up the street to Elizabeth's shop. He walked over to Chibbs and Juice. "Seen anything?"

Chibbs shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. What's all this about Clay?"

"I'll tell everyone when we get back to the club. Walk over with me, but stay outside."

Chibbs and Juice exchanged a glance, but followed Clay across the street and stayed outside.

Weston saw Clay, Chibbs and Juice crossing the street and let Zoebelle know.

"Yes, I've been expecting him." He then got up from behind his desk and went into the front as Clay came in the door.

"Clay Morrow, so good to see you"

Clay's first reaction was to knock him into the nearest wall and choke the shit out of him, but instead he slowly walked over to him. "You and me need to talk."

Zoebelle smiled. "Of course, right this way." Weston went to follow.

"Alone" Clay said looking at Weston.

"AJ why don't you offer our other guests a cigar and some beer."

Weston glared, but did what Zoebelle asked him to.

Clay sat down opposite Zoebelle and propped his feed up on the desk. "You and me got a problem"

Zoebelle's hatred for Clay intensified as he watched the dirty biker boots prop on his five thousand dollar antique oak desk. "Yes we do" He said lighting a cigar.

"You think you can come into my town and set up shop and take over and attack women on my watch? Well you have another thing coming. You want to jack up me or other members of the Sons, take your best shot, but you lay hands on any of the women again and you'll find your membership declining rapidly."

"Threats just make bad situations even worse don't you think Mr Morrow?"

"That wasn't a threat that was a stone cold promise."

"My suggestion to you Clay, is that if you want your women safe then keep them out of my business. Did you honestly think that everyone in this town is on your side? Well if you did I'm here to tell you they're not. Miss Hunter's attempt to recon for you backfired. I received many calls about it. So I decided to show Miss Hunter and the Sons what happens when you don't mind your own business."

Pangs of guilt swept through Clay as he had relented and allowed Elizabeth to do the recon for the Sons. "No, what you fail to realize Charming is the Sons business and you trying to take over Charming with your white supremacy bullshit is my business too."

Clay sat up. "Lay a finger on any woman again and you won't like seeing what the Sons can do to pussies like you and your clan."

"We all do what we need to do for the greater good." Zoebelle said not getting up. "When a certain way doesn't seem to work, the alternate plans must be put into play. Whatever works, whatever gets your attention, whatever proves we are serious is what will be done."

"That goes both ways." Clay said in a menacing tone before leaving.

"Come on you two. We have business to attend to." With that he, Chibbs and Juice went back to the club.

Jax pulled into the driveway as Opie pulled in. Jax got out and helped Lizzie out.

Tara came out and helped Lizzie inside. Jax stayed outside to talk to Opie.

"What's going on?" Opie asked as he watched Tara and Elizabeth go inside.

"Elizabeth's ex Jonathan Abrams is back and working for Zoebelle. He paid her a visit and worked her over pretty good. She said he was going to slit her throat, but luckily I showed up first."

"Jesus" Opie said shaking his head. "She okay?"

"Black eye, bloody lip, probably bruised ribs. She took a hard hit against the wall, so could have a concussion too. Clay ordered her over here so Tara could take a look"

Opie shook his head again. "Coming after us is one thing, but going after the women, that's another thing altogether."

Jax nodded. "We got to get rid of Zoebelle, especially knowing the women aren't going to be safe."

Tara helped Elizabeth onto the couch and Lizzie took off the sunglasses. "Jesus" Tara said quietly.

Lizzie couldn't help but chuckle. "Ouch. Guess I'm having more than just a bad hair day"

Tara smiled. "Your hair looks good, it is your face that seems to be having a rough day."

Lizzie laughed and then winced holding her ribs.

"He got your ribs too?"

Lizzie nodded. "Not to mention a couple hits against the wall with my thick skull."

"Lets go upstairs to the spare room. I have a gown up there you can slip into and I can examine your ribs up there" She helped Elizabeth up and then examined her.

"I think you have a broken rib or two, so I'm going to tape you up. You also have a mild concussion. I'm going to write you a couple scripts for pain. You need to lie low, take it easy."

Lizzie nodded. "Thank you Tara."

"You're welcome. Let others take care of you for a change." She said taping up Elizabeth's ribs.

Lizzie smiled. "I've learned to take care of myself. I'll be fine"

Tara knew not to argue. Ten minutes later she helped Elizabeth downstairs and outside.

"She has a couple broken ribs which I taped up and a concussion. Here's a couple scripts for pain. Make sure she gets rest and doesn't overdue and no lifting Abel" Tara said with a smile knowing how irresistible Abel was.

"I'm taking her to the club. Clay called we're having a meeting."

"Thanks again Tara."

"Not a problem Elizabeth take care, if you need me call."

After Clay left the shop Weston went in to see Zoebelle.

Zoebelle was all smiles and more confident than ever. "Everything is falling into place. Send a few boys over to Cara-Cara and have them work the place over and give the bitch owner LuAnn and a couple of her girls a taste of what Miss Hunter got last night. I don't like being threatened, especially from the likes of Clay Morrow a common thug."

Weston nodded. "Anything else?"

"Send the brother over to the Hunter residence, have him trash whatever he wants to. Let him have some fun. Make arrangements for Abrams to go back to Vegas until I need his services again. SAMCRO will be wanting him for pay back and I will be needing him again, more than likely in the very near future and I'd rather he be in one piece and breathing when I need him."

"On my way"

"Thank you AJ." Zoebelle said pleased with himself.

Jax stopped and got Elizabeth's scripts and Lizzie took the muscle relaxer. He helped her out of the truck and got her settled into his room. I'll check on you after the meeting." He said kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine Jax." Lizzie said softly and with a smile. "But thank you." She said touching his cheek and kissing him softly. She laid down and closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Jax went back into the club and then to the meeting room.

"How is she?" Clay asked as Jax came in and sat down.

"Sleeping."

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Chibbs asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Elizabeth's ex is back in town, Zoebelle's doing. Seems some of the people Elizabeth sounded out on how they felt about Zoebelle called him and ratted her out about the snooping around and he didn't take to kindly to it. So he found Abrams and brought him here. He paid Elizabeth a visit last night and worked her over."

"Tara said she's got a couple broken ribs, concussion and bruises on her face and arms." Jax said.

"Sonofabitch" Chibbs said. "Let me find the little prick and take care of him." Chibbs said in a menacing tone.

Clay held up his hand. "I had a talk with Unser before I had my talk with Zoebelle. He is going to fill Hale in and they are going to find Abrams and get him in the tank and then let me know. Then he's going to pick one of you up and let you be his cellmate." Clay said with a sly smile.

"I volunteer." Chibbs said.

Clay nodded. "I'm also setting up meetings with our allies that Zoebelle wouldn't take to kindly to. You know the non whiteys. Figure they wouldn't mind helping us with our Aryan problem."

"Zoebelle, with what he had done to Elizabeth has shown he has no problem going after women. He knows family is important to us and will use that against us. It means we have to ensure the womenfolk's safety. Make sure the women have access to guns and know how to use them. They need to keep their eyes and ears open at all times."

As Jax finished a knock came at the door and Gemma opened it. "Trouble at Cara-Cara."

"Shit" Jax said as Big Otto got up. "I'll go with you." Jax said knowing that Otto would be uncontrollable alone if anyone had laid a hand on LuAnn. "Don't leave till I get out there" Jax said as Otto left the room.

"LuAnn say what happened?"

"Wrecked a lot of shit, gave her and a few of her girls bloody lips, but she was more worried about the equipment. She said damage probably in the thousands."

Jax nodded. "Keep an eye on Elizabeth for me" Jax said looking around.

"I will baby." Gemma said. "But if she's sleeping with Prince pain meds she'll be out for awhile."

Jax nodded. "I'll be back once LuAnn and Otto are calmed down." Jax left and he and Otto headed to Cara-Cara.

"I want everyone to watch your backs. Zoebelle's men are waiting to catch any of us alone. We need to be vigilant or even more than the women. No heroics. Call for back up. We can't protect our families in Stockton, the hospital or the morgue."

"Think you boys could get some work done around here?" Gemma said knowing they needed to do something besides worrying.

Clay chuckled. "You heard the Matriarch get to work. Chibbs needs to be in the garage today baby. He has an assignment once I get the call."

Gemma nodded "Alright"

"I'll take Phil with me today. Let Jax stay close." Opie said walking out.

"I'll take Kozick with me, get him and Tig away form each other." Juice said with a smirk.

"Take away my fun" Tig said with a smirk.

"It's our goal to make sure you stay bitchier than a woman." Juice said with a chuckle.

After everyone had left Gemma went over to Clay and sat on his lap. "So, things have started?"

Clay nodded. "Yeah and it is going to get worse. I don't want you going anywhere without someone with you. Zoebelle is playing for keeps."

"You know I hate having tag a longs, but I don't want to end up looking like Elizabeth either. What assignment does Chibbs have?"

"Unser is looking for Abrams, when he finds him he's locking him in the tank."

Gemma nodded. "Then he'll pick up Chibbs and lock him in with the bastard and Chibbs will work him over for what he did to Elizabeth."

"That's if Unser can get Hale out of the way so it can be done. Told him if necessary have Hale come interview Elizabeth so he can see first hand what the prick did to her. I think once he sees her he won't have a guilty conscience letting Chibbs do a number on Abrams."

"Yes, David struggles with his Lady Justice conscience in circumstances like this. I should get back to work and make sure the boys are working too." Gemma kissed him and stroked his cheek lovingly. "Love you"

"Love you too baby." Clay said kissing her back. He smacked her ass and watched her leave.

LuAnn was waiting for Jax and Otto outside Cara-Cara pacing back and forth. Jax sighed knowing how LuAnn was when she was worked up.

Otto got off his bike and went over to her. "You alright baby?"

"I'm fine baby. I've gotten worse from us having rough sex."

Otto chuckled. "This is true"

LuAnn's eyes narrowed seeing Jax. "I want to know what **you're** going to do about this." LuAnn said leading them inside.

"Shit" Jax said looking around. The place looked like a cyclone had worked it over. "Cara-Cara has an account with plenty of resources in it to pay for all this, but doesn't Cara-Cara have insurance for this? I told you to get it."

LuAnn shifted a bit. "That's not the point Jax. The point is they will do this again."

"Shit LuAnn. I didn't tell you to get insurance just to hear myself talk. You can't make money if it goes out just as fast as you make it."

LuAnn was furious and got in Jax's face. "Do something about this bastard Zoebelle or you won't be making any money off of me or my girls. The girls are already scared and they can't perform with swollen lips, and I'm not talking about the ones that make money either."

"We are taking care of things" Jax said anger entering his voice now.

"You call this taking care of things?" LuAnn said looking around.

Jax's jaw tightened and Otto knew he was about to lose it.

"LuAnn baby go take care of the girls and let me and Jax sort this out."

LuAnn was about to argue, but saw the look in his eyes and nodded. She glared daggers at Jax and walked away.

"Thanks man, I was about to unload."

Otto nodded. "I know the look. Lets clean this shit up. I'll stay behind and inventory this so we know what we'll need to get."

Jax nodded. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks bro" Otto said hugging Jax.

Jax left and went back to the garage and got to work to get his mind off things for at least a little bit.

Unser walked into Hale's office "got a minute"

"Shit, I haven't even had my first cup of coffee and by the look on your face I can tell I'm not going to like whatever it is you are about to tell me."

Unser smiled. "My job is to make your miserable, not to make your job a happy one."

"That's the truth. So what's up?"

"Elizabeth Hunter was attacked and roughed up pretty good last night at her home. Her ex Jonathan Abrams the one that almost slit her throat once before was the person responsible."

"What is he doing back in Charming?"

"Doing Zoebelle's dirty work"

"I'm assuming there's more?"

"Need your help finding him and bringing him in."

"You know I hate being spoon fed information Wayne, so spill the rest."

"Clay asked me to pick up one of the Sons once we have Abrams in custody"

Hale knew where this was going. "So they can work him over in retaliation?"

Unser nodded. "I was going to go over to the club and take Elizabeth's statement, but I'm feeling a bit off today, can you do it?"

Hale knew why Unser wanted him to do it. He decided to play along and nodded. "I'll go now." He said finishing his coffee and standing up.

"Thank you David." Unser said leaving and going back to his office. Once there he called Clay letting him know Hale would be showing up at the club soon. Clay then spread the word.

Jax stopped what he was doing and cleaned his hands and went into the club and into his room. "Elizabeth" He said softly.

"Hmmmm?" Lizzie said sleepily, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hale's on his way over to take a statement from you, so he can arrest Jonathan when he finds him."

Lizzie winced and sat up. "Let me get dressed and I'll be out."

Jax nodded. "I'll pour you a cup."

"Thank you Jax." Lizzie said smiling. Jax left so she could get dressed. Ten minutes later Lizzie came out wearing a biker bitch tank top and a pair of jeans. She walked over and sat down next to Piney and a coffee mug in front of the empty bar stool.

"Hello darling" Piney said trying not to react to how her face looked.

"Hiya Piney." Lizzie said gingerly taking a sip of coffee. "mmmmm coffee good."

Juice came in to get coffee. He read her shirt. "Nice shirt." he said with a smirk.

"Good man, concentrate on my boobs and not my face. One of the reasons I chose this tank top to wear."

"Face? Oh yeah face." Juice said chuckling. Jax smacked him upside the back of the head.

Lizzie chuckled and then grimaced. "Reminder, no laughing." She said holding her ribs.

The club doors opened and Hale came in. He walked over to the bar and sat down on the other side of Elizabeth.

Piney and Juice took their leave and went back to the garage.

"Elizabeth, Jax"

"Hale" Jax said pouring him some coffee.

"David" Lizzie said looking at him.

Hale winced a bit seeing her face. "I'd like to take a statement from you. Unser told me what happened."

Lizzie nodded. Then she told him what had happened.

As Hale finished up Unser called. "Abrams is in the tank. Weston was trying to take him out of Charming, probably to the airport."

"I'll be there shortly." Hale hung up. "He's in lock up." Hale said pointedly to Jax.

"Good, let me walk you out." He looked at Elizabeth. "Go get some more rest."

"Let me finish my coffee first" Lizzie said giving Jax and Hale a raised eyebrow.

Jax and Hale walked out. "I'm assuming there is a volunteer to get arrested?"

"Chibbs, aka big brother." Jax said walking over to Chibbs. "Asshole is in lock up"

Chibbs wiped off his hands. "I'm ready to jack that prick up."

"You'll have five minutes." Hale said. "Beat the shit out of him, but don't kill him."

"If we wanted him dead Clay wouldn't have arranged this blanket party Hale" Jax said lighting a smoke.

Hale nodded and walked Chibbs towards his car. As he was doing it Lizzie came out.

"Shit" Jax said and tried to head her off.

"What is going on? Why is Hale hauling Chibbs off?"

"It's okay Elizabeth. Chibbs isn't in trouble."

Lizzie then put two and two together. "No way." She started to go over to Chibbs, but Jax blocked her.

"Let it alone"

"Get out of my way. I"m not going to let him do it"

"Unser and Hale are okaying it. He isn't going to get in trouble. It is something that he wants to do, needs to do so let him."

Chibbs walked over to her. "Lass, everything is okay. I'll be back in thirty minutes, I promise. No go on back inside and rest."

Lizzie sighed. "be careful"

"Always lass. Jacky boy get her inside"

Jax nodded. "Come on Elizabeth." He said putting his arm around her and taking her back inside and into his room.

Seth had gotten his orders from Weston and headed out with one of the other Aryans to his old home. Snake broke the door down and went inside with Seth. "Anything that looks valuable take apart." Seth said with a malicious grin.

He knew what tugged at his sisters heart strings and strode over to the mantle piece and picked up the two urns that contained his parents ashes. He climbed the stairs to her room and emptied both urns on her bed. He then broke the ballerina jewelry box that their dad had given Lizzie on her sixth birthday. Their dad had carved out Princess on it for her.

He then went into his parents room and broke most of his mom's knick knacks and the cabinet they were stored in. He then went back downstairs and surveyed the damage Snake had made.

"One last stop" Seth said chuckling evilly.

They made their way to the garage and Snake smashed the door. Snake whistled. "Nice bike. Too bad Zoebelle wants it destroyed."

Seth found a sledgehammer and went to town and by the time he was done Lizzie's bike resembled a junk heap.

Snake grabbed a nearby can of spray paint and wrote SAMCRO in red over the custom skull. Snake slapped Seth on the back and they left to report back to Zoebelle.

Hale got Chibbs out of the back seat of his car. "Remember you have five minutes and don't kill him. You can't do Elizabeth any good in Stockton."

"Zoebelle can't cover up what I'm going to do to the prick and you'll make sure he can't leave town. Killing him won't bring Zoebelle down a peg, because this asshole is expendable."

Hale nodded and led him to the tank and opened the door. Jonathan's eyes widened when he saw Chibb's cut.

"You can't leave me in here with him. He'll kill me."

"Nowhere else to put him right now" Hale said

"I'm not going to kill you, you prick. Though you are going to wish that I had when I'm done with you."

Hale walked off as Chibbs landed his first punch.

Chibbs punched, kicked, slammed his head against the wall a few times and finally body slammed him. He then got down in the bloody pulp that was now Jonathan's face. "You stay away from the lasses of SAMCRO or next time I'll cut you into tiny pieces that even guppies won't want to eat." He kicked him a few more times in the ribs and then stepped on him as Hale unlocked the cell door.

"The lad be needing a doctor."

"Yeah, I see that. I'll have to call Dr. Knowles, see if she is free. Piney is outside to take you back."

Chibbs nodded and left. Hale looked at Jonathan for a few and then called Tara.

"Sure I'll fix him up the painful way."

Hale hung up and went and filled Unser in.

Piney had the van so he could pick up Lizzie's bike. Clay didn't want it at the house unattended.

"Jesus" Piney said as they saw the door off its hinges.

"Shit" Chibbs said and called Clay.

Clay got up and found Jax.

"I need to talk to you"

"What's going on?" Lizzie said sitting up.

"Nothing to worry about"

"Bullshit. I see the look in your eyes."

"Might as well just tell her" Jax said shrugging.

Clay nodded. "Piney and Chibbs stopped on the way back to get your bike. House has been broken into and trashed, trashed bad."

Lizzie got up. "I need to go"

Jax walked out with Clay so Lizzie could get redressed.

"They totaled her bike, painted SAMCRO over the skull"

"Bastards"

"Had to be Seth. Piney said it was personal. Parents ashes dumped on her bed."

"Jesus" Jax said looking back at his room door.

"Just be there for her. She's going to need you." Clay said giving him a hug.

"She has me." Jax said as Lizzie came out.

Clay gave her a gentle hug.

Once they were in Jax's truck he took her hand in his. "I have to tell you it's bad."

Lizzie squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine."

Jax hoped that would hold true. He started the truck and drove over to her house.

"Was hoping she wasn't going to be coming" Piney said seeing Lizzie.

"Lass is strong, but this was hard for me to wrap around." Chibbs said watching Jax help Lizzie out of the truck.

Lizzie's eyes fell on her bike first. "Well, guess I need a new bike."

"Yeah get a new one and then you can put the reaper on it and name it SAMCRO bitch" Jax said with a smile.

"I'm thinking Gemma wouldn't like that very much."

Jax chuckled. "Very good point"

Lizzie then went into the house. She noticed the china first. "Damn. I was going to give the china and cabinet to Sarah, she loves it and I don't have any use for it." She looked around some more. "Least he didn't destroy the family pictures."

It was then her eyes went to the mantle. Jax saw her face drain of all color. "Oh my god" She said in barely a whisper. "Momma, daddy"

"Upstairs in your room" Was all that Jax could say. His own heart hurting for her and the pain she was experiencing.

Lizzie climbed the stairs slowly, Jax following her. Lizzie opened her bedroom door and her knees almost buckled. Jax grabbed her and steadied her. "How..how could he?" Lizzie moved to the urns on the floor and took the blue and gold one and started to gently put the ashes on her bed back into the urn.

Chibbs came up behind Jax. "Call Clay and tell him to call Bo." Jax said in a low voice.

Chibbs nodded and went back downstairs and talked to Clay.

By the time Lizzie had gotten all the ashes she could she was sooty all over. It was then she saw her music jewelry box. "Oh no!" Lizzie said as she went over to the box and sank to her knees. "Daddy bought this for me on my sixth birthday, it was the only thing I wanted and he carved Princess on it for me" She said picking up the pieces.

"Lets go Elizabeth." Jax said softly and helped her up.

"I need some clothes." Lizzie said moving to her closed and taking out a suitcase and a duffel bag. She filled them with her clothes and toiletries. Jax carried them down as Lizzie carried the urn. She squared her shoulders and held her head up as she went out the door.

"Alright lass?"

"Am needing a shower, but I'm alright." Lizzie said with a small smile.

"I'm taking her to my place. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Chibbs and Piney nodded and left out.

Jax drove he and Lizzie to his house. Lizzie handed him the urn and then took a shower and put on her silk shirt and short red pajamas. She had a good cry in the shower. After brushing her hair she came out. Jax had put the urn on his mantle piece. "Thank you" Lizzie said softly when she noticed it. Then she sat down next to him.

Jax didn't know what to say, so he just took her into his arms and held her. Lizzie held onto him tightly needing to feel his arms around her, needing to feel safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Sons of Anarchy – Chapter 7

Jax held Lizzie until she fell asleep. He then gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room and laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

Jax stayed with her for a few minutes to make sure she had fallen asleep then he went back into the living room. He had a lot of thinking to do. An hour later Chibbs called Jax.

"Jacky boy, Elizabeth's brother is here and he isn't a happy lad. He wants to talk to you and Clay.

"I need you and Juice to come over here and watch over Elizabeth and Abel for me."

"We'll be there in a few"

Jax had hoped Bo would have come to him, but then again Clay was Elizabeth's guardian and was supposed to protect her. Jax went in to check on Elizabeth while he waited for Chibb's and Juice to show up. He laid on the bed with her and stroked her hair lightly.

Twenty minutes later a knock came at the door. Jax was surprised to see Clay and Bo there instead of Chibbs and Juice.

"I figured you didn't want to leave Elizabeth and Abel" Clay said walking in.

"Where's my sister" Bo said angrily.

"She's in my room sleeping."

"I'm taking her back with me. I'm not going to let her be hurt again."

"You can suggest she go back with you, but demanding is just going to make her stubborn."

Bo railed on Jax. "Since when do you know shit about my sister? You never gave a shit about her the whole time you were growing up with her. Now all of a sudden you think you are an expert on her. You think just because she has a bike, wears biker clothes, that you can start paying attention to her. All you want to do is hit it with her to see how it is then you'll move on to newer pussy"

Jax tried to keep his temper, he understood why Bo was upset. "That's not true Bo. Your sister and I have only kissed. We haven't done anything but spend time with each other. I'm getting to know her and I regret not doing it a long time ago. I've grown to care a lot about her."

"Bullshit, she's loved you for a long time, she's going to fall hard for you, probably already has and then you'll break her heart or get her killed. Which she is on the way there now."

"Bo" Clay said gently. "Even if she wasn't associated at all with us. My being her guardian would have made her a target. Jacob Hale is feeding Zoebelle information and the moment Elizabeth hit town and started working on her shop Zoebelle got information on her and knew that. Her hanging out with Jax and at the club was just an added bonus for him, extra ammunition."

"What are you doing about this?"

"Hale picked up Jonathan, one of the brothers that is close to Elizabeth blanketed him in jail. He won't be able to leave town or he'll be a fugitive, so we will keep an eye on him. We are waiting to get a hold of Seth." Jax said.

"And what about this Zoebelle?"

"We are working on it Bo" Clay said fatherly. "He isn't like the Mayans or the Nords, for all purposes he's a businessman, trying to make it in Charming. If we hit him now it will go against us, we have to show that he is dangerous."

"I don't care if it looks bad on you, I want to know my sister is safe and you can't guarantee me that, so she is leaving with me."

Jax could understand where he was coming from. "She's a target now, if she goes back with you, that will mean you and your family will be a target too and you know she won't put you all in danger" Jax said looking at him. "She is safer, you and your family are safer if she stays here"

"You call what happened to her, what happened to the house, her bike, my parents ashes safe?" Bo said his fists clenched.

"We'll have someone with her wherever she goes."

"Can you guarantee that they won't be ambushed?"

"The decision is Elizabeth's"

"She'll want to stay unless you tell her to come with me."

"She has a mind of her own now, she has freedom now, she makes her own decisions"

"What do you mean by that?" Bo said stepping towards Jax.

"Bo, I know you are upset. I am too, as is Clay and all of the Sons. We all care about Elizabeth. She does what she wants to now, she answers to herself"

"You know nothing about her or our family."

"Maybe he doesn't, but I do" Clay said. "I know how I saw a teenage girl age beyond her years taking care of her momma, her daddy, a store, plus going to school and doing homework, the cooking, the cleaning. Then watching her momma die and then only months later having to do it all over again for your daddy. I saw it suck the life out of her."

"When you took her to spend time with you and got her into riding and she came back, I saw some life in her. That's when I got her hooked up with Skully. And when she came back after being gone for three years, the transformation was incredible. She had life. She was what she was meant to be. She still has all of her old self, the loving, caring, compassion inside, but now she's just the vibrant self made woman. Fierce and independent, living life to its fullest. She won't want to give that up."

Lizzie walked into the room having woke up hearing raised voices. "What is going on?"

Bo went over to her. "Lizzie." He said softly as he stroked her bruised face. "I want you to come back with me, stay awhile, till this blows over."

Lizzie smiled at him. "I love you for wanting to protect me, but I don't want to leave. Jax and Clay and the boys will protect me" Lizzie said smiling at Jax.

"Living your dream aren't you?" Bo said looking at her. "All growing up you wished you were Tara, being able to hang out with Jax Teller and Opie Winston. To be cool, to get to ride behind Jax on his motorbike, to get out from under the store."

Lizzie looked as if she had been hit again, her face turned crimson. "Not once did I complain about having to work at the store before and after school. Not once did I ever complain when momma got sick and daddy couldn't bear to take care of her and I had to do everything. Not once did I complain when daddy got sick and I had to do everything all over again. Not once ever did I say I hated my life and wished for more. I was a teenager with a teenage crush, I was a human teenager. Yeah I was a nerd, I didn't care. I wasn't looking for friends. I had Aimee and she was all that I needed, she was the only person I trusted. I learned so much working at the store, I learned responsibility. I learned about business. I learned who to trust, who not to trust. When I took care of momma and daddy I gave back to them for the years they took care of me, I didn't think it was a burden."

"Then what is all this shit they are feeding me about you being free and living life now?"

"If I remember correctly when I came out of my shell while learning to ride from you, you said the same damn thing. You said was the first time in a long time that I looked truly happy, that I smiled and meant it. That I looked relaxed. You said that I had found my true self. You said all that, but if Clay and Jax say it they are wrong? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Bo was far from being done with his anger. He hated that she would rather be protected by the ones that were putting her in danger than her own flesh and blood. He walked over and picked up the urn with the mixed ashes of their parents. "There is supposed to be two urns isn't there?"

Lizzie glared at him. "Seth did that, not me."

"We were supposed to have buried these ashes a long time ago, if you hadn't said no and talked me into letting you keep them, they wouldn't have been defiled."

"That's enough" Jax said looking at Bo. "You know damn well none of this is Elizabeth's fault"

Bo closed the gap between he and Jax quickly and punched Jax hard in the face.

"BO!" Lizzie cried out and went over to Jax. "What did you do?" She said staring at him.

"It's time to go" Clay said looking at Bo. Bo brushed past Clay and left.

"I'll get him settled at the club have the boys watch over him, maybe get him drunk and let him sleep his anger off and let him wake up with a headache."

"Please just make sure he doesn't go anywhere, no telling what he will do being this pissed off" Lizzie said as she went to get something to clean Jax up with.

"I'll try to talk more sense into him on the way back to the club. I'll see you both in the morning" Clay walked out leaving Jax and Lizzie alone once more.

Jax sat on the couch shaking his head. Lizzie came back with a towel and some antiseptic. "I'm so sorry" She said fixing him up.

"It isn't your fault Elizabeth." He said softly.

"I'm so sorry for Bo and his attitude, it isn't like him to be that way" Lizzie said shaking her head and wiping the blood from Jax's face.

Jax caught her hand gently. "I'm fine Elizabeth" He said softly.

"I'm..I'm sorry" Lizzie said

Jax brought her to his lap and put his finger to her lips. He looked deep into her eyes and then smiled. "What Bo said, was that true?"

Lizzie blushed crimson. "I didn't want to be Tara per se, I wanted to be like her, but that just wasn't who I was, who I was expected to be. And I meant what I said to Bo, I never regretted anything. Yes, I had my days where I wanted more, wanted to be normal, whatever that was. There was many nights when momma was sick that I cried myself to sleep, but that was because my momma was dying and I was exhausted. Most nights I wouldn't get to bed till two in the morning and then I was back up again at five. I just squared my shoulders and made the best of what I had. How I got good grades and the like I don't know. I was like a zombie most of the time when I was in school or at the store, I was running on instinct and adrenaline."

"I admit to being jealous of you, Tara, Opie and all the other kids that did things after school and on the weekends, but I could have put more of everything on Bo and he would have done it, but I felt it was my duty, my responsibility to do it. Bo lashing out like he did with me is his guilt over lots of things. He knows that he should have helped more than he did, and now he wants to compensate for it by taking me away and protecting me, but he can't do it, but more importantly I'm not going to let him. I'm not going to run and hide."

Jax listened to her marveling at the incredible woman that was on his lap. Part of him regretted not getting to know her when they were growing up, but then again he was having fun getting to know her now, where she was open, free and far from the geek princess of their teen years. "You are amazing" He said softly stroking her cheek.

"I'm just me Jax, what you see is what you get. I have a lot of baggage" She said softly.

Jax chuckled. "I'm the poster boy for baggage. I've got enough for a bus load of people, so baggage doesn't mean anything"

"Did Bo say anything out of line before I came in the room?"

"Just a lot of things out of anger that neither Clay or I took personally. We know how it is to get nasty out of wanting to protect those we love and care about." Jax said softly.

"What did he say?"

"Just said I didn't know anything about you, that I never gave you a second thought in school, but now that you are all biker babe I'm up on you."

Lizzie shook her head. "Way out of line."

"I want to go on the record, even though I thought you were a geek princess, I always thought you were cute, but now you've changed so much, you look incredible and I wanted to get to know you, like what we've been doing lately."

"I wasn't pretty, I was geeky"

"Why do you think you were geeky"

"Well, I always wore dresses, or blouses and skirts. Every other girl was into the designer jeans or the like. I've always been the girlie girl. Even now I'll wear a dress or skirt over jeans or leather/latex. Always felt prettier and now sexier in something a little less restrictive" She said blushing.

Jax smirked. "Yeah, have to admit dresses and skirts give better access"

"Not like that was anything on my mind in school, but now" She said smirking as she was aware she was wearing a dress that she had grabbed to pack on her way out of the house.

"I have to admit I like the way dresses and skirts show off nice long legs...like yours" Jax said gliding his hand up her leg, but keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Lizzie's heart started beating a bit faster and it took all she had not to gasp when she felt his hand on her leg.

Jax moved his fingers to her hair running them through and then he brought her down and kissed her deeply and passionately, his hand steadily moving up her leg and then under her dress.

Lizzie returned his kiss passionately, hungrily. She couldn't hold back her moan as she felt his hand on her upper thigh.

Jax broke the kiss looking into her eyes. He stroked her face. Lizzie pulled him to her and kissed him moving against him. She had seen the hesitancy in his eyes wondering if this is what she wanted. She wanted him to know that she wanted him like he wanted her.

When Jax felt her pull him to her and then move against him, that was all he needed. He picked her up and continued kissing her all the way to the bedroom. He kicked the door open wide and then set her down on the floor at the foot of the bed. He moved to take her dress off.

Lizzie moved to slide his cut off and then helped him off with his shirt. She helped him by slipping out of her dress.

Jax moved them onto the bed as he moved over her and started kissing her, his hands roaming over her body wanting to learn all of it. Lizzie moaned under his touch. Jax finished undressing her and then kissed her lips softly, then moved to her neck. Lizzie's fingers ran through his hair. She gasped in pleasure as she felt his lips and then tongue glide over her nipple. Desire flowed through her, making every touch that more intense. "Jax" Lizzie half whispered, half moaned.

Jax looked up at her and smiled before moving his licks and kisses lower and lower. As he reached his destination he felt her body arch. He watched her as he ran his finger through her pussy feeling how wet she was. He then licked her juices off his finger. "You taste so good Elizabeth" he said huskily.

Lizzie moaned louder under his touch as Jax replaced his finger with his tongue as he began to devour her pussy. Lizzie clutched at the bed covers as she felt Jax's tongue roaming around her sweet spot. She cried out as he licked, pulled and sucked on her clit. A few minutes later he worked his way back up her body and kissed her deeply letting her taste her own juices on his lips and tongue.

Jax moved to the edge of the bed and took off his jeans and boxers. Lizzie smiled a sly smile when she saw how hard he was. Jax moved back over her, but Lizzie rolled him over putting herself on top. "mmm now it's my turn." She said moving her body seductively against his.

Lizzie kissed him deeply and then purred in his ear before dragging her tongue down his neck and then kissed it. She then sat back and raked her nails down his chest, then she leaned over circling one of his nipples with her tongue before moving her mouth over it and sucking on it gently, her other fingers moving to his other nipple and playing with it.

Jax's moaned feeling her working him over. "Feels so good Elizabeth" Jax said his fingers in her hair.

Lizzie worked her way down over his stomach feeling him tense up getting ready for her to get where they both wanted her. She looked up at him as her tongue glided up and down his hard shaft. She rolled his balls in her hand as she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft before taking it into her hot wet mouth and sucking on it softly, she then went back to licking him up and down. She then put him back in her mouth sliding down a bit and sucking a little harder.

"God Elizabeth" Jax said moaning louder. Her teasing was driving him crazy, but he was loving it.

Lizzie teased him over and over till she had him deep in her throat and sucking him hard. Finally Jax couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her hair a bit and got her to stop and then he rolled her over to her back again. "I want you so bad Elizabeth"

"Make love to me Jax" Lizzie said softly looking into his eyes. Jax smiled down at her and moved over her and slid himself into her wet pussy. Lizzie cried out feeling Jax fill her and Jax moaned deeply as he thrusted into her tight pussy.

Lizzie wrapped her legs around him bringing him deeper inside of her. She moved in time with his thrusts giving them more pleasure.

After a few minutes Jax turned her over onto her stomach. Lizzie moved to her knees. "Mmm my favorite position" Lizzie purred as Jax thrusted hard and deep inside her and then spanked her. Lizzie cried out and gasped in pleasure. "Oh yes Jax harder, faster deeper" she said thrusting back against him driving him deeper.

"Such a bad girl" Jax said spanking her ass again and starting to thrust harder, faster deeper. "so wet, so tight" Jax moaned Lizzie's moans got louder and shorter, she felt herself tensing. "God Jax I'm going to come" She said moaning and thrusting back harder and faster

"Yes, Elizabeth come for me, come for me" Jax said reaching down and playing with her clit.

As soon as she felt him touching her clit she cried out and her body started to shudder as her juices flowed. "Oh god yes yes yes"

Jax kept his pace up. "I want to ride you" Lizzie said in a lusty voice.

Jax smiled and slid out of her and laid on his back. He watched as Lizzie moved over him and slowly took him inch by inch into her pussy and then started to ride him slowly at first but then harder and faster. He watched her breasts bouncing up and down and hee reached up and started playing with her nipples.

Lizzie changed positions riding him backwards. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such intense pleasure, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last, he was throbbing inside her. "Elizabeth" he said huskily.

Jax turned her over getting back on top. He reached over to the nightstand and took out a box of condoms and slipped one on and then slid back into her hot, wet and waiting pussy. He thrusted harder, faster and deeper than he had.

Lizzie could feel him tensing up. "Come for me Jax" Lizzie said bringing him down to her and kissing him deeply. Jax groaned/moaned in her mouth as he climaxed. Once he caught his breath he rolled on his back. "That was...incredible"

Lizzie laid her head on his chest, roaming her fingers over it. "Yes, it was. Thank you Jax." She said looking up at him.

"No, thank you Elizabeth" He said kissing her softly.

Lizzie laid there wondering what would happen next, would it be over. She had heard the guys talking saying once they hit it, Jax would move on. She tried to not think about it. Enjoy the after glow and take the ride for as long as she could.

Jax stroked her hair. His thoughts racing. There was something about Elizabeth. Something different from anyone he had ever been with. It was both exciting and scarey. Jax knew one thing, she was someone that he wanted in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Sons of Anarchy ff Chapter 8

Lizzie woke up early the next morning and felt an arm over her stomach. She smiled happy to know that last night wasn't just a dream. She carefully rolled over and watched him sleep for a little while. She gently moved some hair out of his face and kissed him softly and freed herself from his arm.

She padded around in the room and got herself some clothes and then took a shower and got dressed and then started some coffee. She heard sounds coming from the nursery and went in and got Abel up, changed and dressed and then made him some breakfast and got him in his playpen playing and started on breakfast for her and Jax.

She turned the radio on low and started humming and singing softly while she cooked omelettes, bacon, sausage links, home fries and orange juice.

Jax woke up to the smell of coffee and food. He smiled before opening up his eyes. He got up and took a shower and got dressed. He went over to Abel and kissed him before going into the kitchen and putting his arms around Lizzie from the back and kissing her neck. "Hey there" He said softly.

"mmmm" Lizzie said then turned to him and smiled at him. "Good morning Jax" she said softly.

Jax smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I'm glad you are still here and last night wasn't a dream" He said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Funny you say that" Lizzie said caressing his face. "I woke up this morning and was happy to feel your arm around my stomach so that I knew it wasn't a dream" she said with a smile.

"It was amazing. I'm used to the wham bam thank you ma'am type sex, even when I start in a relationship, it was that way with Wendy and Tara, but I didn't want that with you, I wanted it to be special." Jax said not sure he had said that right since it wasn't like him to be this way.

Lizzie nodded. "I know the feeling. Seems that all I do is have sex, not making love and don't get me wrong hot sex is wonderful, but our love making last night was incredible, powerful. I think it was because we took our time. There were several times we could have had sex, but we didn't. We took our time and last night was the outcome of that."

Jax thought about that for a minute. "I agree. I wanted you that day in the hotel room. I had to stop myself several times from throwing you on the bed" Jax said smirking. "Almost opened up the room door when we kissed before we headed back to Charming."

Lizzie smiled. "I know there were times when I was tempted to jump you too" She said blushing a bit. The timing just seemed wrong, but last night it was perfect." she said softly.

"Yes, it was perfect, all that I imagined it could be and more" He said kissing her again.

"You better stop that before you ruin the breakfast I've made for us" She said winking at him.

"Wouldn't want to do that because I'm starving." Jax said pouring himself some coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table."

A few minutes later Lizzie served up a cheese, mushroom, green pepper, onion omelette, toast, bacon, sausage and home fries to him and then sat down with her coffee to eat with him.

"Damn this is great Elizabeth" Jax said chowing down on his breakfast.

"One of my specialties is omelettes" Lizzie said smiling. "That and Italian food, though I do make mean stuffed shrimp too"

Jax chatted lightly with her while he ate and then played with Abel a little before looking at his watch. Lizzie was cleaning up the kitchen so Jax got Abel's gear all set and got him in his car carrier. "We need to head over to the club." He said going into the kitchen.

"Sure, let me just get a jacket and my purse and my shoes" She said with a smile. She then went in and got her things and came back out.

Jax let them all out and got Abel hooked up. "You think you can drive my truck?"

Lizzie laughed. "I drive a truck, I think I can handle yours."

Jax chuckled. "Follow me to ma's, Neeta babysits Abel over there. Ma figures she'd have a heart attack if she started picking up around my place." He said with a smirk and then got on his bike and rode over to Gemma and Clay's with Lizzie following with Abel.

Clay had stayed at the club to watch over Bo along with Tig and Chibbs. Clay had taken enough after listening to Bo rail for an hour and finally had Chibbs punch him and knock him out. He knew Elizabeth wasn't going to be happy with that, but after some of the things he had said to her she probably wouldn't blame him too much.

"Hot head not up yet?" Tig said pouring himself some coffee.

"No, if he's not up by the time Jax and Elizabeth get here you can get him up" Clay said with a smirk.

"Little bastard, he's lucky he isn't sleeping on one of the lifts in the garage, is where I would have put him."

"He's protecting Elizabeth that's the only reason he's being that way. He's usually more level headed than he was last night. Elizabeth has been the rock of the family for a very long time, before she should have been, so in a weird sense of things she's like the mom of the family so I think he was protecting her in that sense too."

"That's messed up."

Clay nodded. "You would have to know the whole story to understand. I'm one of the few that does. So I'm a bit more understanding."

"Elizabeth is Jax's age right? She doesn't look it."

Clay nodded. "Yes, she is his age, but looks about 10 years older, again part of her background story."

Tig nodded. "I heard Chibbs saying that Piney told him that she was young when her mom got sick and that she was pretty much taking care of her, doing everything around the house, and working at their store and going to school and everything to do with that. That's a lot of shit to take on."

Clay nodded. "That was the way it was. Then when her momma died, it got a little better, but then six months later her daddy, who was a good friend of mine, got sick with cancer too. Then it was deja vu all over again. She was a shell of a person, she did and said things on like instinct, like she was programmed to do them. Like an actor reading their lines. Gemma used to say she was like a Stepford wife. I really think that if Bo hadn't gotten her to go visit him and got her into bikes she'd be dead." Clay said solomenly.

"It is surprising she wasn't dead already with all that shit."

"I know, then she came back with light in her eyes again and Bo asked me if I knew any freedom riders and Skully came to mind. I had him meet up with her and Bo and as the saying goes the rest is history. She went on the road with them for three years and then felt the call to come back here. Unfortunately the call led her right into the thick of things with the Aryans." Clay said shaking his head.

"So what's up with her and the kid?"

Clay smiled. "Not sure yet, but they are spending a lot of time with each other. Notice how he seems to be happy which he hasn't been for a long time now."

"Yeah, but Opie said he hasn't hit it with her yet, which is hard for me to believe."

Clay laughed. "If you haven't noticed Elizabeth is different. She's unlike any woman that has come and gone through here. You don't find many of the guys saying shit about her, hell I haven't heard you say anything."

Tig laughed. "Come to think of it I haven't made any sexist comments about her. Think the only things I've said is that she is a hell of a detailer. Her bike was incredible."

"Yeah and it is a pile of rubble right now. I have to call Skully later see if he has anything else he can send her so she can work her magic on it and have something to ride, though I know she wouldn't mind being a second behind Jax" Clay said with a smirk.

Jax pulled into the driveway and got off his bike taking off his helmet. He went to the truck and got Abel out. "C'mon in" Jax said smiling and helped her out of the truck. Then they both went inside. Gemma turned around when the door opened. "Hi baby" She said to Jax. "Good morning Elizabeth"

"Good morning Gemma" Lizzie said smiling.

Gemma noticed the hickey on Jax's neck and a hint of a smile played on her lips. "Neeta is running a bit late. She had one of her grandkids overnight and had to get them off to school before coming over. You can leave Abel with me. Let Clay know that I'm running late. He stayed at the club to watch over Bo."

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble, he was so belligerent last night, so unlike him really." Lizzie said shaking her head.

"Worry makes people crazy" Gemma said looking at Jax.

"Yeah, ma can go off the wall when she gets worried."

"bite me Jackson" Gemma said smirking.

Jax grinned. "I'm taking Elizabeth with me to the club. I'm sure her and Bo have some things to talk about and she'll be safe there."

Gemma nodded. "I will see you both later then."

Lizzie went over to Abel and kissed his forehead. "Have a good day Abel" she said smiling at him.

Lizzie went out and got back in the truck. Jax stayed behind.

"Am I to assume Elizabeth gave that to you?" Gemma said taking a sip of her coffee.

Jax grinned again. "Mhm that she did"

"Sealed the deal?"

"Ma, it wasn't like that at all." Jax said looking at her so she could tell he was serious. "It was something that I'd never experienced before, it is hard to put it into words."

"So you made love to her, not just sex? That sum it up?"

"It wasn't just that, but in a nut shell yes. It was incredible."

"Wow, is it possible my boy is growing up?" Gemma said with a smile.

"could be" Jax said with a smile. "So what are you thinking?"

"That, like always, I'm going to be watching very closely."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't" Jax said looking at her. "Though with my track record, I'd be more worried about me hurting her than her hurting me"

Gemma nodded. "Believe it or not, don't know if it is my old age catching up to me, but Elizabeth is the first chick you've been with that I don't have that many reservations about. I like her, always have, felt sorry for her most of the time, but she's strong, she seems to like the club and she's always liked the hell out of you." Gemma said with a smile.

"Wow, that is a first." Jax said surprised. "Don't know if I should be thankful or worried" Jax said with a smirk.

"both" Gemma said. "Now get out of here, there is work to be done I'm sure at the garage. I'll be there in a little while" Gemma kissed him and watched him and Elizabeth leave.

Jax pulled into the lot and waited on Lizzie and they went into the club together. "Morning" Lizzie said brightly. She noticed the coffee pot low and poured the rest out and started a new pot.

Clay smiled "Morning" he nodded his head at Tig and Tig went to wake Bo up. "I dumped him in the shower, so he's awake" Tig said when he got back. Clay chuckled.

"Where did they go?" Tig said looking around.

Clay chuckled. "Jax went to the garage, Elizabeth went to the ladies room in Jax's room.

"Notice Jax's neck?" Tig said with a grin.

"First thing you see when he gets close enough" Clay said smirking.

Jax got into the garage and looked at the schedule from the previous day "Shit how come we still got stuff on this list to do?"

Opie chuckled. "Nice love mark brother"

Jax smirked. "yeah it is."

"So got something to tell me."

Jax chuckled. "Well since you and I are the only ones here yeah, you know I share with you" Jax then told Opie blow by blow what happened with him and Elizabeth.

Opie whistled. "Damn" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's what I said. It was incredible brother and I say that in all seriousness. You know what I'm about to say is going to sound pussified, but it is the truth. You know how people say that they see fireworks and shit after one of those once in a life time encounters, well that was what it was like last night. I have never had anything like it with anyone else I've been with." Jax said looking at Opie.

Opie looked at him and could tell Jax was being serious. "Then you are one lucky bastard" Opie said seriously. "You have a chance for something special it seems like, don't fuck it up" Opie said looking at Jax.

"And want to hear something else weird. "Ma seems to be on board with me and Elizabeth having a relationship. I almost fell over. She even went so far as to say she likes Elizabeth, always has, that she's strong, likes the club, likes the hell out of me. Was almost a seal of approval."

"Jesus that is something. Never thought I'd see the day Gemma was on board this quick with someone that you might want to be involved with. Now you know she's a keeper."

Jax nodded. "Is weird. Just weird, but a good weird. I'm actually happy, truly happy" Jax said shaking his head.

Opie nodded. "Yeah, everyone has been noticing that since you and Elizabeth started hanging out."

Jax smiled. "I have been having a lot of fun, she's different from any of the others."

Others started coming in so Jax and Opie stopped talking about he and Elizabeth. All the boys teased Jax about his hickey but he just smiled. "you're just jealous" he said and kept working.

"Be good to the lass" Chibbs said slapping him on the back. "She's a special one."

Jax nodded. "I know and I will"

Tig came out awhile later. "Big brother is up he's still being an ass."

"He's finally manning up and being a big brother" Jax said shaking his head. "I mean he's always been a good brother, but never really the type to go out of his way and stick up for her, didn't want to seem un cool in school and then never really needed to after that, but now I guess he feels like he has to now so he's being a prick about it." Jax said shrugging. "Who knows what he is thinking other than he wants Elizabeth as far away from us as he can get her and she's not going anywhere. She doesn't want to and I'm not about to let her."

Clay let Bo rail a bit and get some coffee in him before taking him and Lizzie back to the office. "We need to all talk."

"What about?" Bo said looking at Clay.

"Bo, stop acting like an ass." Lizzie said glaring at him. "I know you are worried about me, but so is Clay and Jax and the rest of the club. They aren't the enemy here."

"Might as well be, they are the reason you are in this mess."

"No, they aren't and you know it. What is wrong with you."

Clay raised his hand. "Arguing isn't going to get any of us anywhere. "Bo, get whatever is on your shoulders, chest or wherever off. Get it all out and we'll go from there."

"Look at my sister? My family house, my parents ashes. What am I supposed to think and feel? This is my family we are talking about."

"Bo, Jonathan did this to me, you know he has always been after me since the first time he slit my throat. As for the house and momma and daddy's ashes that was Seth. This Zoebelle hired both of them to lean on me to get to SAMCRO. If you want to place blame you will have to put it on daddy. He is the one that made Clay my guardian, which put me on any of SAMCRO's enemies radar. Clay has done nothing but try to protect me from the time daddy made him my guardian. You should be thanking him, not saying such vicious things to him."

"Dad should never have made him guardian." Bo said glaring at Clay.

"You weren't old enough, and at the time daddy got sick you weren't responsible enough. Daddy and Clay had been friends for a very long time and daddy knew that Clay and the club could protect me if I ever needed it. It isn't a slight on you Bo, you have your own family to protect and take care of. Jax was right last night. My going to stay with you will just put you and Sarah and the kids in harms way and there is no way I am going to do that. I love you all too much. And if you love me you will understand that I want to stay here and will honor my wishes." She said touching his hand.

Bo shook his head trying to wrap his mind around everything. He knew she was right, but it was a mighty hit to his ego. "I love you sis, I'm just very worried about you." He said bringing his hand to her face. "I don't want you hurt."

"We will do all that we can to make sure she doesn't get hurt again Bo" Clay said looking at him. "We are all very fond of Elizabeth here" He said smiling. "Most of the boys are already very protective of her."

Lizzie smiled. "I am fond of everyone here as well." She said smiling at Clay.

"Especially Jax" Bo said smiling for the first time.

Lizzie blushed. "yeah, especially Jax" she said softly.

"Speaking of Jax. I should go and apologize to him." Bo got up and shook Clay's hand. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting."

"Apology accepted" Clay said shaking his hand.

Bo walked out to go talk to Jax.

"Amazing what a punch in the face, sleep and some coffee will do to a disposition." Clay said chuckling.

Lizzie smiled. "I knew he'd come to his senses. It is the male ego thing. Not being able to protect me and others having to do it. I can understand that."

Clay nodded. "I could too that is why I was willing to take a lot of his shit last night"

"Thank you for that. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem darling. So how are you?"

Lizzie smiled "I am doing wonderful, sore, heavy heart about my house and my parents ashes, but happy with other things."

Clay nodded. "I am sorry about what happened to the house and your parents ashes. We are still looking for Seth. We know where Jonathan is and we are keeping an eye on him. We are trying to catch the one known as Snake alone, he is the one that did the job with Seth. Zoebelle and Weston are keeping them low to the ground for now."

Lizzie nodded. "Bo and I are going to bury my parents ashes before he goes back. He was right it should have been done a long time ago." She said softly.

"It is hard saying goodbye, but you never really do, because those that we love that have left us are always in our hearts and minds"

Lizzie nodded. "I know, but I'm stubborn." She said with a smile.

"All women are" Clay said with a chuckle. "By the way I put a call into Skully to see if he can scare up another bike for you, one that you can do up like you did your old one."

"Thank you, I loved that bike" She said sadly. "Worked my ass off getting it the way I wanted."

Clay nodded. "You can do your work here for the time being if you want."

"Thank you I appreciate that." Lizzie said smiling and getting up. "I better let you get some work done. I'm going to meander around"

"Have fun" Clay said smiling.

Lizzie left and went and got another cup of coffee and sat down at the bar.

Bo went into the garage. "Jax you have a minute"

Jax looked up and nodded. He wiped off his hands. "Ma isn't in her office yet, we can talk in there."

Bo nodded and followed him. "I just want to apologize for last night. Lizzie wants to stay here with you, and the club and I'm ok with that. I trust you with her and I know you and Clay will do your best to keep her safe. I just love her and am worried about her."

Jax nodded. "I can understand that and we will do all we can to protect her. She means a lot to me, to the club." Jax said softly.

"I can tell that and I know how she feels about you, I can see it in her eyes. Be good to her, I know she will be good to you." Bo said putting his hand out.

Jax shook his hand and brought him in for a hug. "You going back?"

"Lizzie and I are going to bury our parents first."

Jax nodded. "We will get you there and back safely, just let us know."

Bo nodded. "Thank you for everything. I'm going to head over to the house and see what I can do about cleaning it up for Lizzie."

Jax nodded. "I'll send Happy and Sack over with you just in case and I'm sure you can use their muscles too."

Bo nodded. Jax then went and got Happy and Sack and watched them leave.

A few hours later Lizzie and Bo were ready to head to the cemetery and bury their parents ashes. Jax drove Lizzie over in his truck and Bo followed in his truck. Clay, Bobby, Tig and Chibbs went with them. Clay walked with them into the cemetery, but the others stayed back watching for any unwanted company.

Lizzie had brought some flowers that were her momma's favorites. Bo placed the ashes in the shallow grave and Lizzie dropped the flowers on top. Lizzie had tears falling down her face and Jax put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. Jax started to lead Lizzie away but Bo stayed behind. It was then a shot rang out. Jax heard it and threw Lizzie to the ground and shielded her. Clay hit the dirt too.

Jax looked around "Oh shit" He said getting up quickly.

Lizzie looked up. "Oh my god no!" She cried out and got to her feet. "BO!" She yelled as she ran over to her parents grave. Jax grabbed her. "NO! NO!" Lizzie said fisting Jax's chest. "Nooooooo" she said sobbing. Jax held her tightly and sank to the ground with her when she couldn't stand any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Sons of Anarchy – Homecoming – Chapter 9

Grief and numbness washed over and through her. She was on auto pilot, doing and saying things without thinking. Voices sounded far away, she talked with the necessary people, signed the necessary papers. She placed the call to her sister-in-law and her sister. She had Jax take her home and set about cleaning the house from top to bottom, the pain that wracked her body was dulled. Tears fell like rain but the house was clean. Once she was done with the cleaning she went about starting to bake.

Jax watched her helpless to do anything to ease any of her pain. Finally he had to call Gemma. He filled her in on everything.

"Jax, she needs to do what she needs to do to get through this. All you can do is be there for her, trust me she will need you because she will crash and crash hard."

"It's just so hard watching her like this."

"I'll be over in a little while to help, I'll bring Mary and Fiona with me as well. We'll bring groceries and start cooking. Bo was as well liked as her parents so there will be a lot of people coming and going. Chibbs is out looking for Seth, Clay told him to bring him to the club if he found him, I have a feeling he'll be a little worse for wear by the time he gets to the club."

"Trust me when I'm done with him there won't be enough left of him for identification" Jax said in a very low voice.

"There are sharks in the water that are more of a danger than Seth is. Puppets can't move without puppet masters. I'll be over in an hour or so" Gemma said before hanging up.

Jax shut his cell phone knowing Gemma had meant Zoebelle. Jax's jaw set hard and he wanted to go after Zoebelle badly, but he couldn't and wouldn't leave Lizzie. He went into the kitchen. "Lizzie baby" He said softly. "Ma and a few of the other ladies are coming over in a couple hours."

Lizzie stopped what she was doing when she heard Jax. "That really isn't necessary for them to do, but it is nice of them." She said softly and with a smile. "If I make a grocery list do you think you can make a run for me?"

"I'm not leaving you alone. I'll have Fiona do it once she gets here."

"Really, I'll be fine Jax, I'm sure everyone is laying low for the time being."

"Maybe, but I'm still not leaving you Lizzie."

"Stubborn" Lizzie said with a smile and went to him and kissed him softly.

Jax kissed her back softly hugging her gently. After a few minutes Lizzie broke away. "shoo, out of the kitchen I got baking to do" She said with a sad smile and another quick kiss.

"Okay okay I'm going "Jax said with a smile and grabbed a beer before going back and sitting on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair trying to figure out what the hell to do to get this to end. He picked up his cell and dialed Juice's number.

Juice heard his phone ringing and checked the number. "Hey Jax, how's Elizabeth?"

"Being amazingly strong for the time being. I need you to dig deep and try to find something on Zoebelle and Weston. I want surveillance on them 24/7. We have to find something on him, something that will get him out of Charming."

"I've been trying Jax, but I will try harder and get the surveillance up"

"thank you brother" Jax said hanging up.

Meanwhile at the cigar shop Zoebelle and Weston are celebrating another seeming victory over SAMCRO. "Soon Charming will be ours" Zoebelle said to Weston with a smirk.

"We should strike again, not give them any time to recuperate" Weston said taking a long drag of his cigar.

"I already have two things set in place. Seth will be showing up at the funeral home, the old add insult to injury. Elizabeth isn't going to allow any kind of scene so she'll have to grin and bear it so to speak, but it will be another hit for her and for the club since once again they won't be able to protect her.

And for a direct hit for the club, I am arranging for a couple of false repo's and when the trucks show up they will be hijacked and destroyed. Repoing is what brings in their legit money and keeps them afloat. They won't have the funds to replace the trucks unless they do something illegal and once they try to do that their good friends at the ATF will be waiting to land on them with both feet and once a bunch of them are in prison there will be no stopping us taking over."

Weston looked at Zoebelle with this amazed look on his face. "That is perfect. They will fall like dominoes."

"Exactly my plan. Of course we will also be making our presence known at the funeral home."

"Of course, good citizens of the community always pay their respects." Weston said with an evil smirk.

Zoebelle nodded. "Watch your back, tell the others to do the same. SAMCRO is going to be out for any of our blood that they can get. The people of Charming are going to be expecting them to do something to show that they can protect the people of Charming. If they can't protect those that are close to them, people are going to really wonder if they can protect them. They will see there is more to be scared about with us than with SAMCRO now. All we need to do is sit back and bide our time and watch SAMCRO self destruct.

"It will be just like you said, everything will fall into place, we just have to set it up.

"Yes, and we have it almost set up now, just a few more things and then we'll just watch"

Back at the garage Opie was hard at work building some "booms" No one had asked him to make any, it was something he wanted and needed to do. He knew there would come a time and soon that his services would be needed and he wanted to be prepared so there was no wasting time. Bo and Elizabeth were like family and no one messed with family. Not only that, but Charming was his home and he wasn't about to let some white power bastards come in and take over and hurt people that he and the club cared about. Elizabeth was their target, but who was to say that they wouldn't start working on someone closer to home. He wasn't about to wait around for that to happen and he knew the rest of the club felt the same.

"Hard at work boy?" Piney said as he moved into the garage.

"Getting ready Pops."

Piney nodded. "It's coming, you can feel it in the air. Your ma and I are headed over to sit with Elizabeth.

Opie nodded. "Tell Jax I'll be over later. I need to finish this up.

Piney nodded. "I'll tell them." Piney then left and drove off the lot to go and pick Mary up and head over to the Hunter's.

Gemma leaned on the doorway of Clay's office. "Are you coming over to the Hunter's with me? Jax said Elizabeth is like the Energizer bunny. She's already cleaned the entire house and now she's in the kitchen baking. She's going to crash hard when she can't stand any longer. Jax is beside himself because he feels helpless to help her."

Clay nodded. "I know that feeling. It is taking all I have not to go down to that cigar shop and ring Zoebelle and Weston's necks. We know we can't because we can't do Elizabeth or anyone else any good in jail. No one wants to leave anyone associated with the club vulnerable. Charming is practically in an uproar. They are confused on how this could be happening to SAMCRO. They are used to us being almost indestructible and able to diffuse any situation that could come about to endanger them. Right now they see us as not being able to protect anybody. That is playing right into Zoebelle's hands. If we don't fix things soon. " Clay's voice trailed off, he knew he didn't have to finish the sentence for Gemma.

Gemma nodded. "We have to hit back and hit back strong, several things back to back, give them no time to retaliate before hitting again. When we start, we have to finish it."

You're right, but the only thing, from what I have seen of Zoebelle he is a believer in that too. He's probably planning something else for us right now, knowing we'll be helping Elizabeth get through this and scurrying to come up with a plan of our own for him.

Then we hit first. Pick someone and take them out.

It isn't as easy as that Gemma, this time around we have to have a plan."

"Figure one out fast, there isn't going to be a lot of time"

"Give Elizabeth my love, I'll be over there as soon as I can"

Gemma nodded. "Love you"

"Love you too Red." Clay watched Gemma leave and then threw his glass of whiskey across the room.

By the time Mary and Piney showed up Lizzie had made two dozen chocolate chip cookies and banana nut bread. Two more dozen cookies and two more loaves of bread were in the oven. Jax had just gotten her to come sit with him and have some lemonade that she had also made along with some ice tea. Lizzie hopped off the couch when she heard a vehicle pull into the yard. She greeted Mary and Piney and got them seated and started coffee and tea. After some fussing Mary got Lizzie to go back and sit while she made some sandwiches and added a few things to Lizzie's grocery list. Soon Fiona and Chibbs came. Jax handed them the grocery list and they left again to do the shopping. Piney did his best to keep her engaged in conversation. Lizzie loved everyone for all they were doing, but soon she needed some air, some space. "I'm sorry I need some air, I'll just be out on the porch or in the yard." Lizzie then got off the couch and went outside and started to walk around trying to clear her head and keep herself calm.

Jax frowned as he watched her get up and go outside he got up and started to follow her when Piney stopped him. "Let her go, she needs to stay strong until she can let it all go."

Jax stopped and sighed heavily. "I don't know how she is doing it, I feel so damn helpless. All I can think of doing is going into town and putting a bullet between Zoebelle's eyes."

"You and everyone else in the club" Piney said softly. "Everyone is feeling helpless right now. Our hands are tied right now and the worst part about that is we know Zoebelle knows that fact and is loving every second of that knowledge. Opie was back at the garage putting a package or two together knowing it will come into use in the near future. If he had his way he'd let it off right now, but we can't go off half cocked, we have to have a plan and a good one. There won't be any margin of error."

"Don't you let Elizabeth hear that kind of talk" Mary said drying off her hands. "So save that kind of talk for the club where it belongs" Mary huffed and went back into the kitchen.

"She's worried sick herself but won't admit it. Bo getting hit is too close to home. She doesn't want me going to the club, I told her I'm safer at the club than at home and that she should be coming to the club with me. You can imagine how that statement went over"

Jax couldn't help but chuckle picturing Mary's reaction to that. "Not just no, but hell no" Jax said with another chuckle.

"That was about the sum of it. I think she worries more about Opie than me, I'm just a bump on the log at the club these days, it is Opie that is out there, getting into the thick of things."

Jax nodded. "No one is safe anywhere right now. That has everyone on edge which is another thing that Zoebelle must be loving."

"I got a bad feeling Jax in the pit of my stomach."

"I know, so do I" Jax went to the window and looked out just as Gemma pulled in. "Ma's here, she'll be good for Lizzie.

Piney nodded. "I'm going to bother Mary in the kitchen and get some ice tea"

Jax nodded. "Thanks Piney"

Piney nodded. "Anytime Jax" Piney went into the kitchen to talk to Mary.

Back at the club Clay was on the phone with LaRoy. "We got ourselves a common enemy that we need to make disappear for both our good. Drop by tomorrow we'll discuss what to do about it over coffee." Clay listened to LaRoy agree to the meeting and then he hung up. As he put his phone down a knock came on the door, he looked up to find Tig standing there. Clay motioned with his head for Tig to have a seat. "What's on your mind?" Clay said pouring them both a glass of Whiskey.

"What's on everyone's mind." Tig said looking at Clay. "The question everyone has been asking...what are we going to do about all this shit."

Clay sighed heavily. "I know what we need to do, but how to go about getting it done is another thing. I've set up a meeting with LaRoy for the morning, I figured he'd have a bit of an ax to grind with any white power people and we could join forces to accomplish a common goal of getting rid of Zoebelle and company."

"So what do we do, just sit around and wait for Zoebelle to do something else to us? We're sitting ducks and Zoebelle has the shotguns. Elizabeth is just the beginning, she's the entree' he's going to go for something on the main menu if we don't stop them, and you know who I'm thinking about"

"You don't think that hasn't crossed my mind already Tig? It has, more than once. Each time something has happened to Elizabeth I think what if it was Gemma. Grant it Elizabeth is an easier target to get to, but they are showing they know how to get what they want done. It scares the hell out of me, but I also know we have to be smart about how we go about getting rid of him."

Tig nodded "I just hope the waiting game doesn't come back to bite us in the ass" He said as he got up. "You heading over to the Hunter's?"

Clay nodded. "Yes, I have to go over, but I'm not staying long, I have to get back here."

"I'll stay here, keep an eye on things unless you need me."

"No, I don't need you to go with me, but I do need you to stay here. Bobby is going to stay behind too. Probably Happy too, but everyone else will be over with Elizabeth."

Tig left Clay alone with his thoughts and went to get a beer and a shot.

The next several days were like a blur to Lizzie. She kept it together through the funeral and the open house afterward. Exhaustion was seeping through her as she cleaned the house after she had shoo'd everyone but Jax out the door. By sundown everything was done, but she wasn't allowing herself to stop, she was too scared what would happen once she stopped.

Jax watched her with increasing worry, he could tell she was just hanging on. Finally he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She started to struggle to get away from him, but he held her too tight for her to get loose. He finally felt her start to shake and he brought her to the couch and held her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sons of Anarchy Homecoming Chapter 10

It took a bit of convincing, but Jax was able to convince Lizzie to move into the Club until he could be sure she was safe at home. First thing Lizzie did was to clean Jax's room from top to bottom. Then she did the same to the club. It was a multi task, to keep herself busy and she liked her environment to be clean. She then made up an extensive grocery list and asked Jax to send someone out to fill it. She organized everything in the kitchen so she'd know where everything was and what she still needed.

Gemma came into the club an hour later and blinked several times.* Has Mary been here? She asked no one in particular. Piney chuckled* No, it is tornado Elizabeth that has gone through here. She's organizing the kitchen at the moment and a couple of the prospects are out doing a hefty grocery shopping for her. You should see Jax's room. * Piney said with a grin. Gemma let a smirk play across her lips and went to Jax's room and opened the door and her eyes widened and she smiled and backed out and closed the door* I'll be damned.

Rest of the place, other than the bedrooms, Church and Clay's office looks the same, nice and clean. She took a survey, we opted for chili, so she's going to make us some chili and home made biscuits. Mary even said she might stop by to taste the chili. * Gemma raised a brow * I'll be damned again. * She then made her way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch Elizabeth moving around re-arranging things * Good morning Elizabeth. * She said softly so she wouldn't startle her. Lizzie looked up and smiled * Good morning Gemma. Would you like some coffee? It just finished. * Lizzie said pointing to her own coffee maker over by the toaster * Folgers, the good shit * She said with a wink * I could use some, I was running late so I didn't get any coffee at home. * Before she could go and get a cup, Lizzie had already gotten a cup down and was pouring her some * Cream? Sugar? * Gemma frowned a bit in worry * Elizabeth, you don't need to do everything for everyone, we love and appreciate all that you do, but you can't keep going full steam or you're going to exhaust yourself and not be able to do anything for anyone. One cream and two sugars please.

I'm fine Gemma, I promise. * Lizzie said with a smile and fixed Gemma's coffee like she wanted and handed it to her. * Jax and Opie are already out on a repo. Juice is putting up some sort of surveillance on Zoebelle in a couple places. Happy's momma is really bad today so he's probably not coming in. Everyone else is in the garage. Abel is in the nursery. Jax thinks it is best he's here right now. * Gemma took a sip of her coffee, her brow furrowing * Thank you for the coffee I better get to work, the boys have a way of slacking off if I'm not in my office to keep them in line. * Gemma said with a grin. Lizzie laughed * Crack that whip, though I'm sure some of them would like that. * Lizzie said with a smirk. Gemma laughed as she left the kitchen and went to her office in the garage

*Lizzie had started the chili, organized the kitchen and was feeding Abel when Jax got back. * He kissed both their heads before sitting down * How are you baby? * He said looking deep into Lizzie's eyes * A bit tired, been doing a lot already this morning, but other than that I'm fine baby, don't worry about me. * Lizzie said with a smile and caressed his cheek lovingly * The chili smells good already. * Jax said with a smile * I have two kinds of chili's going. One spicy, one not spicy. I don't do spicy, but love chili. I am going to make home made biscuits too. I'm thinking of making a couple of pies too. I got blueberries and blackberries. * Jax listened to her both amazed and worried * You need to slow down Lizzie. * Jax said softly. Lizzie smiled. * You don't have to worry about me Jax, I'll be fine, right now I just can't slow down. If I slow down, I'll start to think and if I start to think I'll break down and I can't do that, not yet anyways. Trust me, I know myself, I know when I've had too much and when I've reached that point I will slow down. * Jax listened to her and then nodded * I just worry about you, ma worries about you, everyone does. * Lizzie smiled* I know everyone worries, but really I'm ok. *Lizzie leaned over and kissed Jax softly and Abel clapped. Both Jax and Lizzie laughed * I think Abel approves of you and me. *Jax said with a wink * I think everyone approves of us even Gemma. *Jax smiled * Yes, ma approves, it's funny, it took ma a long time to warm up to Tara, even though Tara and I had been together as kids, then when Tara left me the first time, well, it took her even longer when we got together again. So, to have ma just embrace you like she has it is really great, but then again she has always liked you. *Jax said with a warm smiles *

*As Lizzie was about to respond Unser came through the doors. Lizzie got up and went over to him all smiles and gave him a hug. * Good morning Uncle Wayne would you like some coffee? * It was then that she saw the look in his eyes and knew something was wrong. Jax saw the look too and got up and joined them. * What's going on Unser? * Unser looked around* Is Clay here? *Jax shook his head * He's not in yet, he had a doctor's appointment this morning, you can tell me. *Unser nodded, but didn't say anything. Lizzie picked up the unspoken hint. * I'm going to go finish feeding Abel before he starts pitching a fit. *She gave Unser a peck on the cheek and Jax a soft kiss before returning to Abel.

Unser watched her leave and gave Jax a little smile * You have found a gem Jax, hold onto her tight. Now, to the reason why I'm here, I have some bad news. One of your repo trucks got carjacked, one of your prospects was killed trying to fight whoever did it off. *Jax's jaw tightened * Sonofabitch! I need to call Clay. *Unser nodded * If any other trucks are out you better get them in, if you need me just call. Jax nodded. * Thank you. *Unser left and Jax went over to Lizzie and filled her in. * Can you take Abel and walk over to the office and let ma know so she can call the other truck in? *Lizzie had listened silently. She shook her head sadly at the news * Of course I'll do that, Abel just finished his breakfast. C'mon Abel let's go see Grandma. *She kissed Jax's cheek as he got Clay on the phone and picked Abel up and walked him over to the office. *

Bastards! * Gemma said as she got on the phone and called Chibbs * Chibbs I need you back at the garage, now. I don't care if you haven't picked up the repo or not. JD's truck got carjacked and he got killed. Jax and Opie got back awhile ago, so you're the only truck still out, be on the look out while you're heading back. *Chibbs listened to what Gemma said * Bastards. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I already got my repo. *He hung up and took out his gun and laid it on the seat next to him and told the prospect with him to do the same and to keep an eye out for anyone following them for any length of time.

Lizzie gave Abel to Gemma when he started making grabbing hands for her and then had a seat. * I don't know anything about the Club's protocols when it comes to stuff like this, but do you go over to the widow's place to tell them, sit with them and stuff. I mean I know the church does that. *Lizzie said hoping she hadn't over stepped any boundaries. Gemma smiled at Lizzie, amazed at how well Lizzie fit in with the club, how she picked up on things that hadn't even been discussed with her * Yes, that is what we will do. JD's old lady is high strung, so I think I'll call Tara and have her meet us over there with a tranquilizer. I'll call Cathy and Mary and have them start cooking and baking so she'll have a few meals. *Lizzie listened to what Gemma had to say and raised a brow when Gemma had said we to her * We? You want me to go too? *Gemma nodded. * Of course I want you to go, you're with Jax aren't you? *Lizzie nodded * But, ummm I'm not official Gemma, I'm not an old lady. *Gemma nodded * Merely a technicality that Jax has to take care of before I kick his ass. Everyone here, including Clay and I consider you his old lady, so you're going to come along. Furthermore, you have that touch that I don't have and well, to be honest neither does Tara. You'll be more help than any of us to her. *Lizzie nodded * Alright, I'm going to need a shower and a change of clothes first though, I've been cleaning and stuff all morning in these. *Gemma nodded * Okay, you go do that, I'll get Jax to watch Abel while we are over there and I'll call Tara. Come back here when you're ready. *Lizzie nodded and then left and went back to the club, handed Abel over to Jax, filled him in and then went and got a shower and changed, then went back to Gemma's office *

It is too dangerous for you all to go over there. *Clay said looking at Gemma and then Lizzie * We have to go over there Clay, the people of Charming have already lost too much faith in SAMCRO, what do you think they will say if we don't do something for JD's widow? Plus, being a good Christian, I can't just not go over there when someone is grieving. *Gemma nodded * I agree with Elizabeth, plus we both have guns on us, so if someone shows up we have protection. *Lizzie almost groaned out loud, she hadn't wanted Jax to know she was carrying. Jax looked at Lizzie * Are you carrying? *Lizzie nodded. * Yes, yes I am. I already told you I'm fully capable of taking care of myself if you aren't around. *Jax ran his hand through his hair and sighed * You drive me crazy, but it looks as if we can't stop you two. *Gemma smirked * You never have been able to and never will be, face it. Tara is meeting us over there. Mary and Cathy are making some meals for her. I expect we'll be gone a couple of hours, once the tranquilizer kicks in we'll be back. *Gemma got up and gave Clay a kiss and gathered her purse. Lizzie did the same with Jax. Lizzie gave Abel a kiss on the cheek and told him to be a good boy for daddy and grabbed her purse. * We'll take my SUV Gemma said and they both left the garage and headed over to JD's house

Jax, Abel and Clay watched the women leaving the lot. Abel was waving bye-bye to them. As the women drove out of sight Jax turned to Clay. "I've got a bad feeling about them going over alone."

Clay nodded. "Though I think they've done their hit on us two-fold already today. JD dead being one and then one of our trucks for two. We need to do something back even if it is just something little for now. I'm going to call Church. Who has Happy's proxy?"

Juice does. Though we can get him on the phone. I'd like that better. Not that I don't trust Juice. This is just important and I think everyone should vote their own."

"You're right. Let's gather everyone up" Jax nodded and they moved back into the club. Jax put Abel in his crib and hoped Abel would nap at least long enough for Church to be over with. He kissed his forehead gently. "Lizzie will be back soon"

"Izzie" Abel said happily with a yawn Jax smiled happy that Abel loved Lizzie as much as she loved him. Jax planned on making Lizzie his old lady once Zoebelle was gone. She already was playing the part and had the respect of everyone, even the harder members like Tig and Happy. Having Gemma totally on board was the coup de gras. Jax kissed Abel's head one more time and then went to round up the rest of the club.

Lizzie was silent for a few minutes, all sorts of questions filled her mind. Finally she turned to look at Gemma. "How many times have you had to do this?"

Gemma could tell Lizzie was itching to say something, more than likely questions. Gemma glanced over at her. "A few times, a few times too many. Then I've had it done to me" Gemma said as her grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit.

"oh my god Gemma I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I'm so stupid" Lizzie said feeling horrible.

"Baby it's okay, it was a legitimate question and something you need to know. "

"I still feel bad for being insensitive"

"Don't worry about it. Right now we have to concentrate on Crystal that is JD's widow. She will need us."

"Is there any children?"

"Thankfully no, they've only been married six months, but they've been together four years. They were childhood sweethearts, so yeah, not going to be fun. JD's dad belongs to a club in Texas, so he'll understand when you call him. I hope you don't mind I'm delegating that to you." Gemma said glancing over at Lizzie again.

"Of course not, I'll make the call."

"When you call say you're the VP's old lady and yes, I know you're not, but for this you are."

Lizzie nodded even though it didn't seem right to her. Gemma pulled into the driveway just as Tara was pulling in.

"Tara, thanks for coming" Gemma said giving Tara a hug.

"Hello Tara" Lizzie said with a tense smile. Ever since she started seeing Jax things had been tense between the two ladies.

Tara hugged Gemma back and then looked at Lizzie and smiled a little. "Hello Elizabeth, good to see you"

"Likewise" Lizzie said.

Gemma sighed deeply "Lets go ladies" Gemma led the three of them to the door and rang the door bell waiting for Crystal to answer.

Meanwhile two vehicles that had followed the women from the time they left the lot till they pulled into the driveway parked across the way. There were three men in each vehicle all dressed in black and holding masks in their hands waiting for the right moment to strike.

Once Crystal had let them in and Gemma and Crystal were sitting on the couch, Gemma as gently as she could told Crystal about JD. Crystal went hysterical and Lizzie took over comforting her, Gemma went to make tea and Tara drew up a tranquilizer in case it was needed.

After the tea was made, Gemma took over for Lizzie so she could call JD's dad. Several minutes later Lizzie came back wiping away tears.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Tara got up and opened it a little. She gasped when she saw the gun and tried to close the door again. "GUN!" Tara yelled out as a warning. Before anyone could react the door was thrust open and one of the men grabbed Tara pointing a gun to her head. Another man frisked her and took her gun away. Two more men came in and did the same to Lizzie and Gemma.

Lizzie leaned into Crystal and whispered. "Call Clay or Jax once we're gone" Crystal nodded wide eyed as she watched what was going on.

"Move it!" One of the men said to Lizzie and jabbed her hard in the side. Lizzie winced a bit and moved. They led the three women out of the house and to the vehicles. Putting Lizzie and Gemma in the front car and Tara in the secondary car.

Both Lizzie and Gemma noticed the tattoo of the driver and knew it was Zoebelle's right hand man, Weston. Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of a warehouse, several cars including two expensive looking ones.

Gemma knew who both of the expensive cars belonged to and knew they were in big trouble. One was Zoebelle's, the other was Jimmy O's.

Gemma leaned in and whispered in Lizzie's ear. "Whatever happens stay strong and remember Jax and Abel love you and need you. We all love you."

Lizzie looked at Gemma feeling the color going out of her face. Lizzie squeezed Gemma's hand tight, letting her know she understood. Seconds later the door was yanked open and first Gemma and then Lizzie was pulled from the car. Tara was being led to the warehouse and the men dragged the other two after her.

Lizzie blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the dim lights in the warehouse. Her fear level went through the roof when she saw all the men in the room including Seth and Zoebelle.

Lizzie remembered the knife in her boot and she was willing to gamble that they weren't going to kill her. She sent up a prayer and then bend down fast and retrieved her knife. "Nobody move!" Lizzie shouted at Gemma and Tara. "GO! Get out of here. The key is still in the ignition of the first car. Go and get help."

Tara ran like a bolt of lightning and got in the car and started it up. Gemma was making her way to the car when she was snatched from behind. Tara hurriedly backed up and drove away. The man dragged Gemma back inside. Zoebelle smiled evilly as Lizzie saw Gemma.

"Put the knife down little girl or you can explain to your lover that you were the one responsible for getting his momma killed."

Lizzie felt helpless as she glared murderously at Zoebelle as she tossed the knife aside. Seth then stepped forward and backhanded her hard, her head whipping to the side hard, but Lizzie brought it back to the center and stared into Seth's eyes as her rage against him boiled over and she punched him hard square in the face and reared up to do it again when she was yanked by the hair by Weston.

"Hmm a feisty lass" Came Jimmy O's voice as he stepped up to Lizzie. "I don't think we've met. I'm Jimmy O."

The name ran through Lizzie's mind and as a light bulb went off, but she didn't let it show. Fiona had told tales of horror about her and Stephanie's ordeal at the hands of Jimmy O.

"Elizabeth Hunter right? Family owns that quaint little market in town?" Lizzie refused to answer him. Jimmy smiled and nodded at her refusal to speak. He knew why Jax had fallen for her, so much like Gemma. He then turned to Zoebelle. "This is your game, you going to go first? I think this lass needs breaking in and shown better manners."

Zoebelle walked over to them and stroked Lizzie's cheek. Lizzie tried to move away, but Weston had a tight grip on her. "I think you're right Jimmy and Mrs. Teller can watch." Lizzie struggled hard to get away. "Move her to the table, tie her down like we set it up" Zoebelle said to Weston, Weston nodded and dragged Lizzie to another part of the warehouse. Meanwhile, the man holding Gemma dragged her closer so she could watch. Gemma silently prayed that Tara would hurry up and get to the club and get everyone to come to her and especially Lizzie's rescue.

Lizzie struggled till she was securely tied down. "Use her own knife on her" Zoebelle said as someone stepped up with Lizzie's knife and handed it to him. Zoebelle then took the knife and cut away Lizzie's clothes exposing her naked flesh to all the men surrounding her. Zoebelle then chose Jimmy, Seth, Weston, a Mayan and himself to violate Lizzie. The others would have their way with Gemma later.

Lizzie closed her eyes and concentrated on what Gemma had told her. "Open those eyes Ms. Hunter. I want you to see everything" Lizzie didn't obey until she felt the blade of her knife at her throat. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and saw Weston down at her feet starting to unzip his pants. Lizzie bit her lip trying not to cry and to be strong.

Gemma turned away as Weston put on a condom, but her face was forced back to watch as Weston thrust hard inside of Lizzie. Lizzie bit down even harder on her lip, this time drawing blood so she wouldn't cry or scream out in pain. Twenty minutes later Weston finished and withdrew from Lizzie. "Next" Came Zoebelle's smarmy voice.

Lizzie heard a thick Spanish accent and then saw him step up. Weston handed him a condom and he put it on. "Nice pussy for a gringa" He said as he took his turn between her legs. Once the Mayan was through Lizzie willed herself to numbness knowing who was left.

"Go on son, it's your turn." Zoebelle said as he slapped Seth on the back. Seth smiled as he put his condom on. "Hey sis how ya doing?" Lizzie glared at him and then spat at him. "I hate you, you bastard! Rot in hell!" Seth just grinned at her and then slapped her hard across the face again. He then lifted her up a bit and violated her viciously anally. This time Lizzie couldn't hold back the scream and it echoed through the warehouse.

Tears rolled down Gemma's cheeks as she had to watch what was happening to Lizzie, knowing the hell that Lizzie had been through. "Please stop this" Gemma said looking at Zoebelle. Zoebelle smiled at Gemma. "Only your husband can end this Mrs. Teller. Once I have Charming in my possession I'll call a cease fire. Until then the war will continue."

Seth finished and then came up and forced Lizzie to kiss him. "Well done son" Zoebelle said to Seth. "Someone clean her up before Jimmy and I have our turns" Lizzie's head swam as the pain shot through her. Lizzie then felt a cold cloth on her. It soothed her a bit. While she was being cleaned up Jimmy O came up to her and started to tug and play with her nipples. Lizzie struggled with her arm restraints. "You know it will be easier if you relaxed and just let us have our fun lass" Jimmy said with a smirk. "Go to hell!" Lizzie said with a clenched jaw.

Jimmy laughed. "I already have a reserved throne lass" As his hand wandered over her chest, stomach and then between her legs. He then moved into position. "Very nice indeed lass. Jax is a very lucky man." Jimmy said as he put on a condom and entered her. "Nice and tight too" Lizzie was beyond humiliated as she tried to shut everything out. Being older than the rest that had gone before him, Jimmy was able to hold out for thirty minutes.

Gemma felt sick and wondered what was taking help so long to get to them. Unbeknownst to Gemma Tara was having problems of her own. The car she was driving had a remote that could shut it down. Once the car stopped and she couldn't get it restarted she had to get out and walk. Tara had no idea where she was and she had to hide every time she heard a car coming.

Meanwhile, Crystal had called Jax and hysterically told him what had happened. "Shit!" Jax said as he hurried and told Clay what had happened. Jax got everyone together and set out for the Cigar Shop to shake whoever was there down to find out where they had taken the ladies.

Back at the warehouse Zoebelle was leaning over Lizzie. "I must say Ms. Hunter you have remarkable inner strength. No tears, no break down. You have my utmost respect. From the moment I met you, I have felt nothing but disrespect from you. I tried many things to force the respect from you, but nothing worked, maybe this will." Zoebelle then slapped her hard, blood dripped from her nose as he put his condom on and slammed full force into her. Again, Lizzie screams echoed through the warehouse as the pain overwhelmed her.

Tara finally found a telephone and called Opie and filled him in. By her description he knew where the women were. He told Tara to stay where she was, but stay hidden. He then told Jax and Clay where the women were. They got into the vans and trucks and headed to the warehouse.

As Zoebelle finished his phone rang and his men that were watching the lot let him know the cavalry was coming. "Time to wrap things up." Zoebelle then went over to Seth and handed him Lizzie's knife. "No killing, no facial cutting, other than that" Zoebelle smiled and shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Just hurry, help is on it's way for the ladies"

Seth's eyes gleamed coldly as he took the knife from Zoebelle and walked over to Lizzie. "This is for always being everyone's favorite" He said as he thrust the knife into Lizzie's side and blood started to flow from the wound. "This is for not helping me get out of jail" He then thrust the knife into Lizzie's stomach, more of Lizzie's blood started flowing. "This is just because I hate you" Seth then slid the knife across Lizzie's throat, not deep so she wouldn't bleed out. Blood started dripping from her throat. Seth then kissed her cheek and laid the knife down and casually strolled out of the warehouse.

As soon as they left Gemma rushed over to Lizzie. "Elizabeth!" Gemma said as she hurriedly cut the bindings from Lizzie. Gemma tried her best to cover Lizzie. Lizzie felt herself slipping away. "Gemma?" Lizzie said weakly. "Yes baby, I'm here. I need you to stay awake. Jax is on the way. Him and Abel need you." Gemma heard sounds of vehicles and prayed it was Clay and Jax. "Hear that baby, that's Jax and the boys."

The doors swung open and Jax came running. His eyes scanned Lizzie's body. "Jesus" Jax said in a choked whisper when he saw all the blood. "Lizzie baby, I'm here." Jax said stroking her hair. "I need you to stay awake baby" Jax looked up at Juice. "Get a blanket from the van" Juice blinked at Jax, his face white as a ghost as he saw all the blood. He nodded and left to get the blanket.

Tara came running in and looked Lizzie over and grabbed Opie's cell phone and called the hospital and ordered a life flight and gave them the directions. Tara tried to stop some of the bleeding. "Shit." Tara said softly. "Bastards" Tara took the blanket that Juice brought in and covered Lizzie to try to keep her from going into shock and to give her a bit of privacy.

Clay took Gemma into his arms, he could feel her shaking. Clay took Gemma outside and then asked her what happened. Clay's jaw tightened. "This is all my fault. I should have never let you women go today. None of this would have happened if I had put my foot down and just had Jax go over and tell Crystal" Gemma shook her head. "You should know me and Lizzie by now, we would have snuck out and gone over anyway."

Jax looked up at Tara. "Who was here?" Tara looked into his eyes, not really wanting to tell him, but knowing he would find out sooner or later. "Zoebelle, Weston, Jimmy O, a Mayan and..." Tara paused before saying "and Seth" Jax nodded, but kept his temper, for now, for Lizzie's sake. Lizzie squeezed his hand and tried to talk. "No talking Elizabeth "Tara said softly. "It will only make your throat wound bleed more.

Tara could hear the helicopter. "Just a few minutes more and you'll be on the way to St. Thomas." Tara looked over at Jax. "She'll have to go straight to surgery to stop the bleeding everywhere." Jax nodded. "I love you Lizzie baby. You're going to be okay, I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." Jax said as he kissed Lizzie's forehead. The helicopter landed and the paramedics came in with the stretcher and loaded Lizzie onto it carefully. "I need to ride with her, you'll have to drive, I'm sorry." Jax nodded. "I know, just take good care of her" "You know I will Jax." Tara said softly. Jax squeezed Lizzie's hand again, kissed her cheek and walked out beside her. "I love you baby" Jax said as they loaded Lizzie in the helicopter. Jax went to his truck, got in and headed to St. Thomas as the helicopter lifted into the air.

Chibbs walked over to Clay. "I'm going to get Fiona and Stephanie and bring them to the club. They aren't safe with Jimmy in town." Clay nodded. "A lock down is in order." Clay looked over at Tig who, like all the others didn't look to good. "Tig set it up please" Tig nodded. "Shit Clay" Was all Tig managed to say before getting back into the van with some of the others and heading back to the club.

Clay and Gemma got into the SUV and headed to St. Thomas to be there for Lizzie and Jax.


End file.
